Skylark moves in with her big brother in neon city
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: They made a promise 30 years ago that if she needed to get away from the bustle of the city she could stay with him they also fell in love with each other on those Fission rooftops so here she is 30 years later driving to neon city to be with the shark she loved since that night 30 year's ago she knocks on the door and he opens it and they both kiss Parings Skylark x Ripster
1. Chapter 1

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 1 The 30 year promise to meet at Ripster's new house if she needed a break

Skylark Bolton was only 4 when she and her big brother were on the rooftops of Fission City together just having fun when she slipped and he caught her when they stopped breathing when they meet each others eyes and he fell in love with her unaware that she had fallen for him too so he pulled her up she said " You caught me big brother nice save wow the fireworks are really beautiful tonight".

Ripster gave her a hug nodding in agreement with her as the bangs of the fireworks echoed through Fission City so they watched the fireworks together as it was only last year that their father had been found but Ripster didn't want to remove his new look instead his father had given him a watch to look totally human which meant he could return to school and complete the grades he had missed but he had another reason for not wanting to trade in his fin for his human side again and that reason was hugging him right now he only just realized that he was in love with his little sister when she had given a necklace which a great white shark on it for valentines day just last month to him blushing like a mad thing to her giggling and said " Aw you look really cute when you blush like that big brother i hope whoever has your heart is a very lucky girl big brother whoever she is hey dad's home hey everybody daddy's home from work".

Doctor Bolton's voice said " Hey pipsqueak how did your day go at school what about you guy's huh whats up with John he is blushing about something?."

John beckoned his father over to him and showed him the necklace that his sister had given him and explained why he was blushing at what she said about him and not even sure what this feelings were to his dad gasping in surprise he said " These feelings you are feeling son are the feelings of love for your little sister you are in lover with your little sister that's great son take it slowly do not rush things she is 4 years old so wait at least 30 years till she is of age and invite her on a walk with you and tell her how you feel and see what she says OK son?."

Ripster nodded so here they were watching the fireworks on the rooftops of Fission city when he said " Let's make a big brother and little sister promise".

Skylark looked up at him in surprise and said " Promise what kind of Promise Big brother?."

Ripster took her hand to her blushing at his touch to him smiling so he said " Well lets make a 30 year promise that when you are in any trouble or want to get away from the hustle and bustle in 30 years time come and stay at my place if the need arises so do you swear an oath on our big brother and little sister promise?."

Skylark held up her hand and said " I solemnly oath swear to meet you in your new house in whatever city or town in 30 years time if i have reason to come and stay with you big brother spit shake on it big brother?."

So they spat into their hands and shook their hands sealing the deal so Ripster picked his little sister up and placed her on his lap and watched the fireworks so Skylark piped up " What job do you see yourself doing big brother?."

Ripster smiled at her and said " To be honest little sister i am not sure yet maybe admin work what about you?."

Skylark thought about it and said " Probably a fashion designer or computer whiz as i am good with computers, um can i give you a kiss big brother?."

Ripster blushed deep scarlet when he saw her lips were dying to be touched so he threw caution to the winds and nodded so they both kissed each other on the lips and when they broke the kiss for air she whispered " I love you big brother as the reason you are always there for me when i was in trouble or needed help with something so let's keep this our little secret between big brother and little sister lets go home as it will be school time again tomorrow for another year."

And with that Skylark headed back leaving Ripster in shock at she had said to him she had told him that she loves him right there and then he made a decision he would only make love to Skylark and no one else there would no girl that could replace his little sister in his life and in 30 years time when she came to visit him he would show her how much he loved her and if she would allow it have a family together and even marry her and claim her as his soul mate in their honey moon bed.

So he headed back and whispered " Thank you god for helping me figure out my feelings for my little sister what a beautiful start to an amazing new year and future ones to come".

So when he got back he saw everyone dancing so he noticed Skylark watching with interest so he walked over and said " Ma'am may i have this dance?."

She blushed and nodded so they danced with Ripster lifting her into his arms and danced with her to the music until 1 am then he put her to bed not before kissing her on the forehead and whispered " Goodnight little sister my beautiful angel".

So rate and tell me what you all thought of this new story


	2. Chapter 2

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 2 30 years later Skylark moves to Neon City to be with Ripster

It has been 30 years Since Skylark saw Ripster and she was in misery her life was going so well she was a successful computer whiz who could fix any computer but then a rival totally destroyed her and her life by raping her one night by knocking her out in a alleyway and raped her and took her back to her house and destroyed everything all her possessions also clothes meaning she had nothing left but her cell phone and which had Ripster's phone number of his house in Neon City also the clothes on her back and to add insult to injury she discovered she was pregnant with the bastards baby when she had went to the doctors the following morning not feeling well and covered in bruises and cuts to him looking totally shocked so he got her fixed up and did some tests when she told him that she was feeling sick this morning and even had hunger pangs for just about anything he said " Your pregnant Skylark with your computer rivals baby did he rape you be honest with me here Skylark?."

Skylark broke down sobbing which confirmed doctor Mike's question so she said " I don't even know how this is possible i just remember walking past Hard Rock alley way on my way home and the next i knew i was struck from behind and knocked out and when i woke up i was at home to find everything destroyed the only thing that was not destroyed is my cell phone my home is destroyed wait i can go and live with my love Ripster in Neon City thats what i will do what do you think Doctor Mike of my idea just now?."

Doctor Mike nodded and said " Do you have a car Skylark?."

She nodded so he said " Well phone Ripster and tell him that you are coming to visit him but when he sees the bruises and the cuts he will want answers i think he will be devastated when he finds out you were raped and also pregnant but if he loves you he will support you in any way he can Skylark".

So Skylark phoned Ripster to him picking up his phone and saying " Hello there who's speaking?."

She chuckled which he recognized he said " Hi my beautiful angel and what is the meaning of this phone call may i ask?."

She said " Something really bad has happened Ripster can i come and live with you i will explain everything to you when i see you in neon City where do you live in Neon City by the way?."

Ripster's face darkened and said " Sure i will want the full story Skylark when i see you OK?."

She smiled as he told her his address in Neon City and said " Big Brother make sure you have plenty of tissues , Coffee and some soothing cream OK see you later" And with that she hung up the phone making him panic so he got the stuff she had asked him to get.

(MY Pov)

I had finished phoning my big brother and as i stood in my destroyed what used to be house with my friend Sahara looking at everything i remembered my bank account so i asked my friend Sahara who phoned up the bank who made a discovery someone had entered the bank told them that i had stopped dealing with them and asked them to drew all my money out of my account and with that disappeared i stood there in horror i had no money my life long dream of being a computer whiz was destroyed as well so i checked my purse with Sahara and saw that i had enough money for fuel to get down to Neon City and that was about it as i told Sahara who didn't believe me at first so i told her to come and meet me at my house when she saw me with the bruises and cuts on my face and seeing all the damage done to my lifework's she couldn't believe her eyes so i told her everything to her hugging me with a sick look on her face so she said " Going to start a new life in Neon City with your big brother?."

I nodded so Sahara gave me £30 to my shocked looks she said before i could protest " I can't have my girlfriend hungry with the amount of driving she needs to do so on the way make sure you get yourself something to eat and once you are there get rid of the baby as i have a feeling you are in love with your big brother since you were little right?."

I blushed and nodded making her smile so she smiled and said " Go and get him".

I didn't need telling twice i pelted out the door waving goodbye to my best friend Sahara and got into the car and drove off in the direction of Neon City leaving my old life behind only looking ahead to my new one in Neon City along the way i stopped in several garages and got my car refueled and also got something to eat as well so i drove into my big brothers driveway 3 hours later and saw the house lights were on as it was dark by the time i arrived so i walked up the drive and knocked on the door to him opening it to be given the most horrifying shock of his life my face also body was covered in bruises and cuts so he invited me in and closed the door and locked it and for some reason i had no intention of leaving he invited me into the kitchen and asked me straight with an anger shocked look on his face "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU SIS WHO DID THIS TO YOU?."

I broke down in tears with him hugging me so i told him everything complete with pictures in my phone after my story he looked sick so i asked him " Do you still want me big brother as i am also pregnant with the baby of the bastard that did this to me i don't know who did this to me as i walking back home from a client's house i walked past Hard Rock alley and i was knocked out from behind i don't know what happened in between but when i woke up i saw that i was home with all my possessions destroyed all my clothes were destroyed and all my equipment to fix computers and i wasn't feeling well so i went to Doctor Mike who looked shocked so he examined me when i told him that i wasn't feeling well and having hunger pangs and thats when i discovered i was pregnant with my rival computer whiz's baby as he had some grudge against me for some reason i guess i was stealing all his customers as i was nice, polite and charged a sensible amount of money for fixing their computers so i phoned my friend Sahara who didn't believe me at first so i invited her over and when she saw me she believed me i then remembered my bank account with the TSB so Sahara phoned them to a shocking discovery someone had told them that i had stopped dealing with them and took every last penny out of my account so i was in some words penniless so i checked my purse and we both saw that i had only enough money for the fuel runs to get down here so she gave me £30 to get myself something to eat on the way down here big brother all i have left is the phone in my hand, my car outside and also the clothes on my back so i will ask you again do you still love and want me after what i told you?."

Ripster strode over to me and kissed me on the lips with a gentle hug he said " I will always want your beautiful body and you Skylark so shall we have a bath don't worry i will give your back a wash do you want to get rid of the baby?."

I nodded blushing at him so i took off my clothes in front of him and he did the same so we walked up the stairs to the bathroom and Ripster started the bath and once it was ready turned off the taps he got in and held out his hand and i stepped in and lay down on his front sighing in contentment as the warm water worked it's magic to him smiling so he picked up the sponge so i smiled up at him to his smile so i sat up allowing him to wash my back then allowed me to lay back down on him with one of his clawed hands stroking me as we lay there in the bath talking about nothing of interest i whispered into his ear " I want you Ripster".

Ripster looked at me with happiness in his eyes so we kissed in the bath his hand that was stroking me i felt two of it's fingers finding my entrance and went inside of me to myself gasping in pleasure as his two fingers massage my clitoris with me gripping his legs panting like anything so lost in the pleasure that Ripster was putting on me i knew that i wanted since i was 4 years old and now i was here with him i wanted him so much.

Then he took his fingers out his mouth hotly stole over mine and grabbed my hips and thrust me up and down on his shaft to myself crying out in pleasure i turned to face him while his mouth started to rove my body to my mouth doing the same to his body so he increased his tempo on me and thats when i sensed his release was imminent and he flipped me over so my back was facing him in the bath he whispered " I love you my beautiful Angel so much".

I whispered back " I love you two my shark knight in armor ".

And he thrust hard and fast into me as we both cried out in pleasure as his hot seed entered me like a jet stream but he didn't stop he pulled me up hugging me while thrusting into me and also kissing me like crazy to me returning his crazy kissing thats when he came inside of me again he kissed me a deep and passionate kiss to me returning it in return we both collapsed into the now cold bath and then jumping back up again with sheepish looks on our faces i smiled at him to his returned smile he found a towel so he put it around me and led me to his room he explained to me that his job was accounting he was well up in the business but his boss was confused about his decision about the one bedroom house that he had bought here in Neon City so he said " I made a 30 year promise with the girl of my dreams boss if she is any trouble or needs my help then she will come and live with me thats why i bought that house boss if that helps at all don't worry i will introduce her to you when she comes alright?."

"He nodded so thats what i will do if you are up for it after you get rid of the baby my love" Finished Ripster to me nodding and i said " I would like that very much hunny shark so this is the one room is it my how spacious it is hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes.?"

He smiled and applied the soothing cream all over the bruises and cuts on my body and once that was done he gave me some of his clothes which fitted me to a tee so he said " Tomorrow we will go to the doctors to get rid of that baby then we will hit the shops and then go and meet my boss at my work i will phone him and tell him that i will be late coming in tomorrow as my 30 year promise has been completed he will know what i mean alright?."

I nodded so we watched some of the romance marathon that was on before turning in for the night but i kissed him hotly on the lips then pelted up the stairs clothes flying everywhere with him in hot pursuit with his clothes flying everywhere i may be a fast runner but my Ripster is faster than me he tackled me onto the bed as i was about to get into it when he jumped me in stealth mode i kissed him on the lips and put my arms around him as he lowered himself onto me we made love that night such beautiful love with his shark form sweating like a mad thing as he was thrusting in and out of me with me moaning in pleasure each gasp i made every cry of pleasure turned him on as he felt his release near he pinned me to the bed i saw his watch was on the floor but right now i didn't have a care i looked into my big brothers dark eyes to see love and desire for me in his eyes we both kissed and then i was shuddering as his release entered i let out a loud cry of pleasure seeing me so lost in my desire Ripster pulled me up onto his legs and thrust me up and down on his already stiff shaft and in the wake of our love making he asked me a question that i always thought about the past 30 years " Skylark Bolton will you marry me?."

I looked up at him he asked me the question that i had made up my mind to all those years ago i said without hesitation " Yes my love i will".

He pushed me onto our bed kissing me like crazy with happy tears in his eyes he whispered " Oh Skylark you have made me the happiest gene-slammed buddy ever so lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow OK?."

I nodded so Ripster flipped over pulling me with him so my head was in the crook of his neck and our hands were intertwined with each other as sleep overtook us i was looking forward to tomorrow to some clothes shopping and getting rid of this accident inside me and meeting my love's boss i just hope he is nice".


	3. Chapter 3

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 3 getting a new job in my love's work as fixer of computer's also answering calls of customer's also getting rid of the accident inside me

Next morning dawned i woke up to the smell of breakfast from downstairs so i bathed and went downstairs fully clothed to impress to find Ripster in the kitchen making breakfast when he saw me coming into the kitchen he kissed me on the lips and motioned the table i nodded so i sat down at the table with him and saw he had pulled out all the stops on the breakfast front so we happily eat breakfast so i said " That breakfast was excellent my love did you call your boss this morning?."

He nodded and said " Yep i called and he wants to meet us later at my work i told him of my mission today and he came close to me hugging me we can get married today too if you want at a church that i am quite fond of but only if you want to of course then we hit the hospital to get rid of that baby inside you then hit my work then do some clothes shopping how does the plan for today sound to you?."

I kissed him on the lips and said " You made a really romantic day and yes i want to have you fully as my own so yes let's get married today as you would have taken me to the church anyway if i had said otherwise right?."

He smiled at me so after breakfast we got in his car which caught me off guard so i asked him " R..Ripster are you rich?."

He smiled at me took my hand and said " Now that i have you i am Skylark".

I gave him a deep and passionate kiss so we drove to the church where we meet the priest who was named Cole who said " Why hello John who is this young lady with you may i ask?."

Ripster introduced me to Cole and asked if he could marry us he nodded and said " Sure i have some weddings rings through the back i will go and get them hold on a minute"

And with that we got married and then we headed off to the hospital where i got the operation and got rid of the baby so after that we headed to my love's work where i meet his boss by the name of Sam who said " Hi John ah this must be your love Skylark darn it not again this computer has been acting up again".

I strolled up to the computer and took a look at with Sam watching me with interest so i had a look underneath and saw everything was fine so i asked " What is wrong with your computer Sam?."

Sam told me what was up with the computer so i said " Sounds like you have a very nasty virus in your computer are all the other computers like this by the way have you been able to do admin work and all that answering the customers calls and such things like that?."

He explained to me so i took his seat shocking him as i started to Shut down the computer he said " Hey what are you doing Skylark i will lose all my work?."

Ripster said " Don't worry boss Skylark can fix anything on the computer she is a computer wiz let's go get some coffee and let her get to it".

Sam nodded in shock so they went and had coffee leaving me alone with the computer so in the cafe in the work place Sam said " Tell me John about Skylark i want to know how good she is and what is up with the bruises is she your little sister tell me the truth all of the truth."

Ripster nodded and told Sam starting with " She is my little sister and the love of my life and on the rooftops of Fission City when it was New years eve we made a 30 year promise that i told you about and during those 30 years she became a computing wiz that can fix any computer with ease but a rival wasn't happy about this she was stealing all his customers she didn't know that she had a rival so one night when walking home from fixing a clients computer she got knocked out from behind and got raped and when she woke up she found she was back home with everything destroyed leaving nothing but the clothes on her back ,no money, her cellphone which she called me with also her car so she wasn't feeling well so she went to the doctors and discovered she was pregnant with the rapist's baby so she phoned me and headed here it was night when she arrived at my house i was shocked when i saw her she broke down in my arms and told me everything since we were in love with each other since 30 years ago so we had bath love and we are also married we got married today at a church i am fond of and we went to the doctors where she got rid of the accident so after that we came here if that helps at all".

Finished John to Sam shocked looks just then my voice sounded over the speakers " Hey guy's I'm finished so get your butts over here Sam how the hell did you not know when to upgrade your computer".

Sam looked shocked so they headed back to where i was and saw i had a lot of watchers from the workplace so Sam said as i stood by the computer " Upgrade my computer?."

I nodded and said " Yes thats what i said so i had a look at it and saw how slow it was so i decided to take it apart and start it from scratch and i had a look at the programming and saw it was decades old so i upgraded it for you and i also installed this little thing into the system hey Yuri can you hear me?."

The screen glowed and we all saw a young great white shark hybrid popped up onto the screen with a sword and said " YES READING YOU LOUD AND CLEAR SKYLARK JUST FINISHED UPGRADING THE REST OF THE COMPUTERS MAN THEY WERE RIDDLED WITH VIRUSES OF ALL SORTS BUT I MANGED TO BEAT THEM ALL UP AND ERASED THEM".

I said " Thanks Yuri if a customer calls let it through i need to see if the calls come through alright and see if the headphones are working alright now can you do that for me Yuri?."

Yuri nodded and said " Understood Skylark i will monitor everything from cyberspace and if any calls come i will let them through OK do you want one call to come through to test the new system you installed?."

I nodded with everyone gasping in shock Yuri nodded and disappeared from the screen so i looked up and saw Sam and everyone staring so i said " What wrong guy's with the looks of shock on your faces?."

Just then Yuri popped up and said " Master a call coming through very distressed customer on the line something about a viruses just erased her earnings with this company shall i patch it through to you on screen?."

I nodded and said " Yes Yuri now beat the virus after i found out what happened make sure to listen in the back ground and get the full story OK?."

I noticed a lady with a phone thing i needed so i said " May i borrow this please?."

The lady handed it over and i sat down in front of the screen and said " OK Yuri patch it through for me please i am all set up here".

Just then the headphone rang and i took a look of the name of the company on one shirt and said " Money savers direct Skylark speaking how may i be of service Madam?."

I listened to the customer with Yuri listening in from cyberspace so i said after a few seconds " Sounds like you have a earning eraser virus in your system don't worry i have installed a friend into this computer to help you Yuri did you get all of this conversation?."

Yuri popped up and nodded and said " loud and clear Skylark".

So i asked " Have you also upgraded your computer at all by any chance or installed a new system at all in the last few years?."

The lady told me to me nodding in understanding " Go get some coffee on and my friend Yuri will take care of the virus and get your earnings back and into this system again Madam and don't worry as an added Bonus no money on your part he will also upgraded your computer while doing his task of beating the virus how does that sound to you Madam ha ha my dad raised some daughter madam manners are always important also if you can give a compliment or two so go get some coffee to calm yourself down don't panic if your phone rings it will be Yuri telling you the good news OK Yuri go get the virus and also upgraded the ladies computer may i take your address madam thank you very much Yuri here is the address you need".

Yuri popped up on the screen and said " Address confirmed heading there now Mother will do my best can i have some music please on my MP4 some rock and roll music while i am it will help me out a lot".

I downloaded some Nickle back, some Linkin park and Skillet songs that would really rock the house onto Yuri's MP4 to Yuri nodding his head as he vanished from the screen i took off the headphone to everyone staring at me in shock even Ripster and Sam i gave the lady back her headpiece and said " Whats up guy's something wrong?."

Sam said " Oh nothings wrong i was wondering are you looking for a job by any chance?."

I said " Well yes i am as i haven't looked around Neon City yet."

Ripster stared at Sam and saw the admiring and also look of respect on his face that ran deep so Sam said " Well would you like to work for us Skylark as a virus destroyer elite and your base is with us and how soon can you start by the way also i was wondering if you would like to take customer calls as well in dealing with any new customer's that will deal with us in the future what do you say Skylark?."

I stood there in shock then Ripster hugged me and whispered " Please say yes purr?."

I nodded to given a kiss on the lips from Ripster so i said " Well i start tomorrow if you want Sam."

Just then Yuri popped up and said " Mission completed Skylark oh the lady we helped is on the line ah she wants to talk to the boss of the company".

Sam took the earpiece and said " Patch it through for me Yuri please if you could?."

Yuri nodded and vanished and so Sam chatted to the lady on the line thanked her very much and hung up in shock making everyone ask " Well what did she say?."

He stuttered " S..Skylark the lady you helped was my head office manager she wants to meet you tomorrow and she is going to give you your own office and i told her all about you and Ripster so she is offering him a job of being your assistant and the pay roll is very very good well what do you say Ripster, Skylark?."

The two of us stood there in shock then I said " Yes i will accept your offer as i am going clothes shopping anyway so what work clothes and what colour will be appropriate to be working here may i ask?."

Sam said " Well normal clothes Skylark as your job when you take a call is to drive to the person's place and help them out at their home one at a time and my head office manager was majorly impressed with you Skylark but she is wanting to meet you at Plaza cafe tomorrow so the clothes that you were wearing just now will make a big impression so to you as well Ripster as you are Skylark's assistant well what do you say Ripster?."

Ripster nodded working with his wife everyday at his work was a dream come true so we said goodbye to everyone and went clothes shopping so after that we did some food shopping so it was getting dark by the time we arrived back at our home when Ripster held me in his arms and swept me off my feet i smiled as he opened the door so when we entered the house he had hardly closed and locked the front door when we dropped the shopping and his mouth hotly stole over mine as we danced towards the couch removing our clothes where Ripster lowered me onto the couch i noticed a wild side in him so i asked " Is it your 2 months mating season hunny this month and next month?."

Ripster nodded and his mouth started to rove my body i moaned with pleasure as his mouth found one of my breasts and was suckling on it i moaned with pleasure again while he was giving me some of his torture his fingers found my entrance and entered my temple of woman hood i wriggled in loving fashion once he felt i was ready he thrust into me to me crying out loud in pleasure in time with Ripster who had gone over to the other side where I saw a part of him that was still there purring gently at me so he pulled me up feeling him go deeper into me making us gasp in pure pleasure once he was all the way in he allowed me to adjust to him fully being inside me we looked at each other then he thrust in and out of me with me gasping in pure pleasure stroking him while he was making love to me soon i felt him push me onto the couch with our hands intertwined i looked at him and whispered " I love you Ripster make me pregnant".

I saw the happiness in his eyes and then he thrust into me again i screamed out loud in pure pleasure as he released inside of me and in the wake of this love storm i clung to him my hips meeting his every time and inside me his sperm connected with an egg that was traveling down inside me making me pregnant then he rolled off me panting like anything just like me he breathed to me as i rolled onto him " I can't believe i got the job of being your assistant i am so proud of you my love come here (sexy growl)".

He pushed me into the bed and began kissing my body as i lay there panting with pleasure i whispered " Oh Ripster i am so happy more there please oh yes hmm".

Suddenly i jumped out of bed shocking him as i pelted inside the bathroom and he cringed like anything hearing me being sick in the bathroom i realized that i was being sick so i called " Hunny shark do you have any pregnancy test's by any chance?."

A few minutes later he handed me a test and said " I will wait out here okay?."

I nodded so i took the test with Ripster waiting looking rather nervous and waited 5 minutes and discovered that i was pregnant and i was crying like anything so i came out the bathroom to Ripster looking at me i jumped onto him knocking him onto the bed i said " I am pregnant hunny i am gonna be a mamma and you are gonna be a papa (crying with happiness)

He hugged me close and whirled me around yelling with happiness then kissed me whispering with tears in his eyes " My love ( Crying) you have made me the happiest man on earth let's get a bath ok?."

I nodded so we had a bath i saw he was deep in thought so i asked " What are you thinking about hunny?."

He told me to myself saying " Well since you are wanting my opinion i am thinking this house is kinda too small as it only has one bedroom and isn't perfect for raising a family so i think it is a good idea to move my love how about a house with some woodland with prey animals?."

Ripster looked shocked at me then remembered i was pregnant with his baby so he knew what i meant he lowered himself down to my stomach and nuzzled my stomach in happiness about me agreeing with him on his decision then looked up at me and saw i was tired he whispered as we fell asleep " I love you my beautiful angel sleep well my little sharklet see you both in the morning".

He wrapped his tail around me pulling me gently close to him and we fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow when we will meet our boss and looking for a new house that was suitable for our growing family


	4. Chapter 4

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 4 meeting our boss who Ripster didn't want to see also nine months later my little baby girl Renesmee is born

(MY POV)

I heard a click sound as a light switch was turned on waking me as i heard my husbands voice " Sorry my love didn't mean to wake you but we have big day ahead of us". Then i felt the sheets move as his body pressed up against me so he asked " How is my baby today?."

I purred happily " Our baby isn't formed yet Ripster you will have to wait till 3 months into my Pregnancy to see what the gender is but the baby is fine so let's get something to eat and head out to Plaza cafe OK?."

So we got dressed and had breakfast which i got double helpings off as i was pregnant so after that we headed to Plaza cafe but as we just about to enter the cafe Ripster saw who were seeing and he growled angrily " I don't believe it that bitch that kept bothering me is our boss we are seeing keep close to me Skylark alright?."

I nodded so we entered the cafe to Sora to look up but it was her reaction to me that caught Ripster completely off guard her eyes were red rimmed as though she had been crying so she smiled at us and said " Hi John you must be Skylark it is nice to meet the person who saved myself from that virus that erased my earnings you treat her right John or you will find me at your door like the old times".

John snarled angrily at her and said " My name isn't John it is Ripster now and how the hell did you become our boss may i ask?."

Sora smile faded and she said " After my dad died i decided to go on the straight and narrow it was hard but i wanted to make father proud so i worked my way from the bottom and earned the respect i wanted from the friends and family that i threw away for power and money i am telling the truth Ripster your girlfriend knows i am speaking the truth".

Ripster looked at me and i nodded at him to his angry face to vanish so he smiled at me and we both sat down and had a good conversation with Sora as i ordered coffees for us she said " Thank you Skylark how did you become such a good computer whiz to install your own programming into Sam's computer as i need to know for interview if you don't mind?."

I smiled so i told Sora everything leaving nothing out to her looking shocked and impressed she noticed my bruises so she looked at John and said " May i ask what with those bruises Ripster?."

I said before Ripster could tell the story " This isn't Ripster's doing Sora i was raped back in Fission City by a computer Rival and i was also pregnant with the guy's baby until a little while ago as i got rid of the baby and i am pregnant with Ripster's baby and also married to him as i was in love with Ripster since i was four years of age."

Sora looked shocked at me for talking about what happened so casually so she asked " do you know what the gender of your baby is yet?."

I smiled and said " I just became pregnant Sora with John's baby so i will have to wait until 3 months later to find out the gender and we are also looking for a bigger house if that helps at all one with a lake and woodland with animals running around do you anywhere is like that?."

Sora snapped her fingers and said " Sure do follow me".

So we followed her to the estate agents and she pointed out the house and me and john's jaws dropped i squealed " It's perfect Sora and look it is just outside of town what do you think John?."

John was staring at the house in wonderment he said " My love it is the perfect house i was thinking of hey look it has a lake great hm that's how much it is no problem hang on a minute you two?."

I gaped at him as he disappeared into the estate agents with Sora doing the same as myself she whispered to me " His car what is it like do you have a photo?."

I showed her to her jaw dropping in shock i said " I had the same look on my face Sora when i saw his car oh here he comes now he is smiling".

Ripster came out and said " Well i just bought the house so we can move in right away so when can we start work Boss?."

Sora recovered " well how about after you guy's move into your new house may i ask a request?."

Skylark said " Yes sure ask away".

Sora said " Well will you allow me to become the baby's godmother if that's alright with you Ripster?."

Ripster nodded so we said goodbye to Sora and packed our stuff into the car and drove out of the city and following the directions given to him John soon found the house and boy were we blown away it was the house of our dreams we saw the lake a large beautiful lake stretching as far as the eye could see complete with a forest around the edges and heading into the distance so we pulled up and unpacked the car and unlocked the door to our new home and saw it was in perfect condition we soon found a room that was perfect for the baby so John said " Well what scene shall we put on the walls my love?."

I said " Well our baby is both land and sea so how about scene of both land and under the sea hunny?."

John looked shocked at me saying that our baby was of both land and sea then remembered he was a great white shark so he said " You honor me my love when you say that so after we unpack we get all the baby stuff we need and then i will get on with painting the baby's room OK you check out the rest of the house then we will get lunch then explore the woods alright?."

Nine months later

I was exploring the woods with Ripster my belly looked like it was ready to burst open with my little girl inside it when my contractions started and i howled in pain but we were too far away from any hospital so it looked like the baby was going to be born in the woods we heard wolf like snarls and a pack of wolves came out of their den from behind us licking their lips Ripster picked me up and speed away from them to a safe place which was a cave and ripped off my trousers and said " OK hunny breathe breathe i am here now push thats it push hard darn it those wolves are here don't worry my love i will deal with them you just focus on giving birth to my baby girl alright?."

And Ripster threw his watch to the ground and began to engage the wolves in battle while i pushed and as the last of the wolves ran away he heard " WAAAA WAAA".

Ripster pelted back into the cave and stopped dead in his tracks in my arms was a little light blue version of himself crying like a mad thing so i came too and said " Don't cry Renesmee everything's OK now look daddy's here".

That made Renesmee stop crying as Ripster ran up to us and held me and Renesmee close and whispered " She looks beautiful just like you love".

I said " She looks like you but it doesn't matter she is beautiful and i love her just the way she is do you mind if i sleep for a while hunny?."

He nodded so he ran back to the house with me and Renesmee sound asleep and cut the cord that tied Renesmee to me in the correct place and phone Sora who came pelting over by car and Ripster put his finger to his lips as he opened the door so Sora nodded and they both crept over to where we were both sleeping and Sora silently squealed with cuteness when she saw Renesmee she was the spitting image of her father a Great White Shark but she had ginger blonde hair just like me as i had anti gene slamming DNA so a couple of hours later i woke up to see Sora busy helping Ripster tidy the place up so i said " Oh hi Sora did you get introduced to Renesmee?."

Sora smiled and looked at the cot beside me and said " Yes i did and she is an angel she looks like her daddy even if he is a street shark don't worry your secret is safe with me as i knew a long time ago that you were a street shark and that you were interested in someone else".

I smiled and went to the cot and smiled at my little girl sound asleep in the cot so i let her sleep so Ripster showed me her room i gasped when i saw it it was perfect beyond words i said " Oh hunny it's perfect thank you it was just what i had in mind shall i phone the family and invite them here for Christmas to introduce them to Renesmee?."

Ripster thought this was a good idea and nodded so several hours later Renesmee woke up so i breast feed her with Ripster looking jealous i smiled at him and his jealous look faded as quickly as it came to a fatherly look so as night time fell i tucked Renesmee into her cot in her room and she fell asleep at once happily contented with a full belly so i crept out of her room and went into me and Ripster's room to see him already in bed i said " OK Mr jealous boy here i come".

He looked up as i launched myself into his arms he swung me around and we both kissed and fell asleep in each others arms looking like a perfect happily family as that is what we are and will always will be.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	5. Chapter 5

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 5 rescuing the new Sharks from Paradigm

(Stacey's POV)

It was cool watching the street sharks saving the day all the time on the TV with my friends but we had no idea that we would aid in the defeat of the evil Doc Paradigm and become Shark ourselves my name is Stacey i am a friend of Skyla she was in our classes at school i haven't heard from her in a long time until our other friend Sahara filled us in and we were all gutted and angry i was mad but not as mad as my friend's Lauren, Jane and Alice who are all very protective of Skyla all the time at school and even in collage i am 30 years old i have short black hair black jeans and black shoes i am an aspiring Techie and i didn't realize that my big brother Danny was the one who raped Skyla until i became a great white shark and i was talking to him about Skyla getting a new computer job and he wasn't happy so he said " Oh really stealing all the customers again with that pathetic kindness again of her i guess raping her once was not enough to scare her out that job where is she working little sis hello".

How i became a great white Shark and reunited with Skyla well the reuniting bit is the happy part but killing my older brother and also being on the run from the police and Paradigm isn't but having the famous Rox as my boyfriend is cool in itself

(Lauren's POV)

My name is Lauren i am 29 years of age and i am a Hammer head Shark like my boyfriend Jab i haven't heard from Skyla in a long time so as college ended we all saw our other friend Sahara who was waving at us so we ran over so Stacey asked " Hi Sahara have you heard anything from Skyla recently as we miss her and wondering where she is?."

By the way i have orange blonder hair green eyes and yellow trousers and blue shoes and my personalty is kind but very protective as i am always looking out for Skyla as she was the only one to see the goodness in me and my friends as we were the bullies in the school but even us bullies still got picked on and she saved us one day from a bully named Mike by punching him hard in the stomach saying " Leave my friends alone or next time i will put you in the hospital understand?."

And ever since then she has turned our lives around and we made it our mission to protect the one that saved us we even made her our little sister so we protected her in high school and even through college and we became real close friends but hearing how she ended up in Neon city with the big brother she loved since she was four was something till this day we could never forgive Danny for even if his little sister had to kill him which she still grieves about but seeing Skyla smiling face soon fixed that when we were reunited with her in the lake in her new house outside Neon City and we all became aunt's to her little girl Renesmee who we all protected with a vengeance

(Jane's POV)

My name is Jane i am 29 years of age i have red hair and blue eyes i wear a blue tank sleeveless t-shirt red trousers and blue shoes and i am street hockey fanatic and i am also a Tiger Shark like my boyfriend Streex but right now Skyla is the one we are seeking while also on the run from the police and also that mad prof Paradigm who made us into sharks i never knew what happened to make Skyla leave her home in Fission city and come here to this wonderful place with the lake and woodland until one day we were outside the college talking to Sahara who said rather grimly " The reason is that she got raped by somebody on her way home from a clients house you guy's and she went to Neon city to be with her big brother who she has fallen in love with since she was four years of age".

We stood horror struck at Sahara before Stacey said " Your joking right Sahara?."

Seeing her shaking her head told us she were not joking Stacey broke down crying and we all comforted her out of the four of us she was the closest one to Skyla she said " Did she tell you herself Sahara?."

Sahara nodded and continued " She was also pregnant with the bastards baby so she phoned me as first i didn't believe her until i saw her house all her possessions totally destroyed all her computing equipment even her clothes the only clothing she had was on her back her phone in her hand and also her car which i gave her fuel money for as she was going to live with her big brother in Neon City so i was the last one to see her before she went to live in Neon City oh hang on".

Her mobile phone rang and she answered it to hear Skyla's voice so Sahara had a good long chat with Skyla and she also got the address of her new house with her husband and also little girl so she hung up and filled us in to us looking happy till Stacey's big brother Danny came out of college and said " Hey little sister what's up?."

Stacey said very happily " Oh nothing big brother just our friend Sahara telling us that Skyla got a new computing job in dealing with virus and is living with her husband in Neon City with her baby girl as she got raped and got rid of the baby of the rapist what's with that look big brother?."

He snarled at me " Oh really she is stealing all the customers again like she did before well i will have to rape her again to scare out of the job she is not worthy for come on little sister hello are you in there?."

(Alice POV)

My name is Alice i am 29 years of age i am kinda goofy but caring and reliable i am a Basking shark like my boyfriend Slammu and we are the big sisters of Skyla who we are very protective off we all stood there in shock at what Danny until Stacey shrieked at him " You Raped Skyla how dare you Danny you gave outrages prices to your customers you ruined those computers those customers bought i am bloody gonna kill you for this Danny get back here."

But Danny was long gone so Stacey snarled " I am gonna kill Danny for this how about you girls?."

We all nodded then waved goodbye to Sahara and headed home until some smoke bombs exploded around us and someone knocked us out and loaded us into a van and drove off.

A few hours later the girls came too to find themselves strapped to tables and saw Doc Paradigm in front of them Stacey screeched at him " Let me and my friends go right now."

He sneered at them and said " No way until you will become the hunters that you knew you can be and serve me to defeat the street sharks and their little sister Skyla though i have no idea where she is and you four will tell me regardless say goodbye to your old lives and say hello to your new ones."

And with that he injected them with Shark DNA and they screamed out in agony but nothing happened and they were out cold so Paradigm said to his minions " Dump them outside and destroy this place immediately."

(Stacey's POV)

I groaned as we all came too to find ourselves in the sewer canal and i heard my stomach rumble rather hard so i said to the other " Are you all hungry as well?."

They nodded so we headed into the park where we saw a humgo burger stand and bought our burgers and we barley took a bite out of it when we all dropped to the ground in pain as we all gave out howls of pain as we all felt our bones breaking into pieces and began to reheal and expand our hands were extending into claws our teeth were forming into sharp teeth and our skin was replaced with leather skin and we all felt our hair being ripped out of the scalp to be replaced with nothing we all gave roars that were unknown to us and we all saw our t-shirts were lying on the ground as scraps but our trousers were still on us a bit stretched but wearable i saw Lauren getting her mirror and looking at herself but i saw it wasn't her human reflection staring back at her it was a Hammer head staring back at her i took it and saw a Great White Shark staring back at me i dropped to the ground crying and they gathered around and hugged me close they were crying as well Alice was a Basking shark and the largest of the group and Jane was now a Tiger Shark but suddenly a memory flooded into my mind and i growled in anger so i stood up my eyes were pure red and i shark dived into the distance the others knew where i was going and went after to try and stop me as i was going to kill Danny for raping Skyla so they chased after all the way back to my house where they found holding Danny up by the throat my claws were in his neck making him bleed like a mad thing until we all saw him going limp then my eyes went back to normal i gasped in shock and horror at what i did then sank to the ground crying.

They were about to say something when we all heard Police sirens so Stacey said quickly " Let's get out of Fission City let's go to Neon City where little sister is COME ON".

And so they fled from Fission City and saw outside Fission City a lake stretching out into the distance so they dived in and swam all the way to Neon City when a smell caught their attention so they surfaced where they saw ahead of them a house with woodland and a BBQ was out in the front lawn they gasped when they saw the Street sharks crowded around it with a young lady and a 3 year old little Great White shark girl and a young man they saw the little three year old jumping into the water and happily swimming around so we swam over and Stacey said " Hi there little lady whats your name?."

The little girl turned around and said " My name is Renesmee i am the daughter of Ripster and Skyla Bolton".

(Stacey's Pov)

We froze in shock at what she had said i stuttered " W...what did you just say your mother's name was?."

Renesmee repeated it to us to us smiling so she asked " Are you friends of my mum?."

I beckoned her over and had a whispered discussion with her to her eyes going wide so we all saw her going back to the surface and disappear and a few seconds later she returned accompanied with to our shock Skyla who looked shocked as Renesmee she nodded to her to her swimming straight at me and hugged me close with tears in her eyes to me returning the hug then she beckoned to us and swam to the surface and we followed so we broke the surface along with Skyla so Skyla had a whispered Discussion with Renesmee who nodded and swam to the shore and tapped her father who had looked over to see us with Skyla and he bent down to Renesmee who whispered something into his gills to his eyes going wide with shock so he whispered something to Renesmee who came back over to us as we were all hugging Skyla and tapped her to her bending down and Renesmee whispered something to her to Skyla nodding so she said " My hunny wants to meet you four and his friends so come on over there's plenty of humgo burgers for everyone come on."

We nodded happily and swam to the shore where we helped out of the water by The street sharks i was helped out of the water by a Mako shark who looked liked a rocker he said " Name's Rox what's yours Sweetie shark?."

I blushed brick red and said " My name is Stacey nice to meet Roxie Rox".

He blushed back at me then i kissed him on the lips to him deepening the kiss i heard my other friends chatting to the other sharks so Rox got me a humgo burger as Ripster strolled over to me and said " How do you my wife may i ask?."

Just then Skyla strolled over and said " You know those bullies that were reformed hunny at school?."

He nodded so she smiled at me and said " Well your talking to the ring leader of the bullies but i was the only one who saw the goodness in them and i was walking past the playground one day and saw them getting picked on by a bully named Mike so i jumped to their defense and said as i punched him hard in the stomach " Leave my friends alone or next time i will put you in the hospital understand. and ever since then i helped them turn their lives around and we became real close friends even through school and collage and no bully make a bullying move towards me as i had the greatest friends in the world looking out for me and they sorta adopted me as their little sister i haven't heard from them in a long time so how did you guy's get like this and what happened Stacey?."

(Laurens Pov)

I said before Stacey could " Can we talk about this inside Skyla as we know something that i thin you should hear we will leave you out here Stacey OK?"

She nodded so the rest of us went indoors so Renesmee tapped Stacey on the shoulder she looked down at her so Renesmee smiled at her to Stacey smiling at her and took her hand as she showed Stacey around her home with her eating her humgo burger just then loud voices sounded from the living room making Stacey and Renesmee cringe then a few seconds Skyla opened the sliding doors she said to Stacey " OH Stacey i am so sorry about your brother did you?."

She nodded her shark eyes filling with tears to Skyla hugging her so Renesmee said something that caught us off guard " Please don't cry Aunt Stacey i hate seeing you cry please don't".

Stacey wiped away her tears and bent down and hugged her and whispered " Don't worry i am OK now Renesmee now i have reunited with Skyla i hope Sky that you have enough room for us for i guess i look like a freak that i can never go back to human form again huh?."

(Bends Pov)

I strolled up to her as she said that and said " I have a way to make you fit in with the crowd here in Neon city give me a few hours and you four will see what i mean see you later" And with that i disappeared so a few hours later i called " Okay you lot you can come in now i have finished my project".

The new sharks came strolling in and i showed them the Projects to them gasping in shock i was holding four watches so Stacey said " So we put these watches and we will have camouflage appearances and we will be back to how we were?."

I nodded so they put them and they went back to how they looked before to their skin to light pale skin but the camouflage watches kinda malfunctioned and the girls were revealed topless making them cover their middles in embarrassment so their boyfriends quickly asked " What t-shirts did you wear when you were human?."

I saw them having whispered conversation then i saw Slammu, Streex, Jab and Rox pelting up the stairs and vanish and a few minutes later they came back downstairs with the T-shirts that they wore before they got turned into Sharks so they vanished into the kitchen and a few seconds later came back out fully changed and man were the guy's blown away to the girls blushing so we all had a great party beside the lake and as the sun set Renesmee yawned and said " Goodnight aunt's see you in the morning night mummy, Daddy everyone".

And with she vanished making Alice squeal " Oh she is so cute oh i am so gonna spoil my little niece rotten how about you three?."

The other three nodded and Ripster smiled at Skyla and said " I can't believe you turned those four lives around just by protecting them from a bully i am so proud of you hunny hm."

The both of them kissed so Rox put his arms around Stacey who blushed and kissed her the same held true for Streex, Jab and Slammu who kissed Lauren , Jane and Alice on the lips to complete the beautiful sunset picture before we all bunked down for the night awaiting tomorrow to see what would lie ahead for all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 6 Tara gets turned into a killer whale and works for paradigm until Stacey and Moby bring her back to her senses

(Tara's POV)

My name is Tara i am Stacey's little sister and i am 27 years old i have yellow hair and green eyes complete with blue red trousers and trainers i used to be a normal human until Doc Paradigm captured me and turned me into a Killer whale like my boyfriend Moby by cross gene-slamming me with a killer whale and being mind controlled until my big sister and Moby brought me back to my senses.

It all started when i was walking home when i heard a rustling sound from the bushes and a few seconds later a pair of blue arms pulled me into the bushes and i stared in shock at the great white shark but i recognized the eyes and whispered " B...Big sister is that you?."

She nodded and we hugged so we crept away from the house to meet the others and also Skylark who i was also friends with i said " Hi Skyla aw hello little lady whats your name?."

The little great white shark girl smiled and jumped into my arms and said " Name Renesmee Mrs Tara San it is a pleasure to meet you".

I nodded and said to Skyla " Wow what a polite young lady you have Skylark and by the way where the hell have you been all this time may i ask and what are you doing here?."

Skyla explained to my eyes going wide with shock just then their friends soon joined them even a Killer Whale who noticed me and said " Hi cutie what is your name?."

I said blushing " My name is Tara what is your name cute whale?."

He blushed back at me and said " Names Moby Lick nice to meet you Tara we are busy cruising the town and Stacey wanted to check in with you and was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us before heading home".

I nodded and said " Sure i would love to hang out with you guy's before going home".

So we had a great time chilling together and Moby asked me " Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime Tara?."

I nodded so after a great time he escorted me home and we both kissed on the front step then i went inside and closed the front door sighing in happiness unaware that i was being watched by Doc Paradigm who sent out a letter to my house next day inviting me to attend an interview with him in his lab so i arrived and he invited down into his lab where i saw a glass tank with a Killer whale in it and the glass tank beside was filled with water i said " That guy has got some awesome fins on him so what do you want to interview me for Doc Paradigm?."

He looked over at me and said " Well i am going to interview you to help me with a little project i am working and i am glad you like that guy's fins as soon they will be yours put her in boys".

I was grabbed by a squid and despite my protests i was chucked in the empty tank and saw Doc Paradigm flipping a switch and the next thing i knew i was on the ground writhing in pain as my bones were breaking only to reheal and expand my teeth were elongating and i could feel my fin coming out of my back and i could feel and see my hair falling out and i heard a loud ripping sound as my t-shirt ripped to shreds as my new orca body expanded and grew with hands that were claws for fingers i gave out a loud Orca roar as i stood up and turned to Paradigm and said in a mind controlled voice " What are you orders master Paradigm?."

Doc Paradigm said " I shall call you Ocean and your orders are to capture the street sharks and their little sister understand Ocean we will start this mission in the morning understand?."

I replied " Understood Master well goodnight".

So the following morning i went out on my mission with my teammates to their mission where they were busy collecting animals for Master's latest experiments until the goodies turned up and i said " Go i will handle these people and capture time to Sky"

I saw the female great White gasp at what i said so she said " Where did you hear that phrase only my little sister Tara would know that is that you Tara what the hell has happened to you?."

I snarled at her and said " My name is not Tara it is Ocean and i am here to capture you and take you to master Paradigm and i intended to do so i don't care if i have to drag you out cold to him as i am not this Tara person you are talking about huh s..sis ragh time to get you".

I was still in there but the mind control was strong and i think Stacey and Moby could see that so they had to attack me but i was swifter than they were but Moby kissed me on the lips and i froze where i stood thats when i broke free of the mind control and staggered until Moby caught me and i fainted in his arms and he carried me all the way back to their base and thats where i came too to find both Stacey and Moby sound asleep beside me i smiled as i fully freed myself from the mind control i fell back to sleep again but Paradigm was not happy that i hadn't returned yet back to the base so he was in fits of fury but i didn't care i was back home where i belonged so a couple of hours later i woke up smiling at my big sister who hugged me close crying i said " It's okay big sis I'm back for good sorry about attacking you i was under the mind control and i didn't know where i was and i love the ocean what do you think cutie whale?."

Moby blushed and nodded so we both kissed and the rest of the crew came in and little Renesmee jumped into my arms so i said " And how was your day little lady?."

So me and Renesmee chatted away happily making everyone chuckle at the scene so Skylark said " Come on Renesmee time for a bath".

Renesmee answer to that was a sharkdive and i laughed as Skyla shout " Renesmee Bolton i said no shark diving in the house"

She shouted back " Shark diving yes bath no".

I saw Skylark had a crafty look on her face and she called " Well then i guess i will have to eat all those humgo burgers by myself".

Renesmee jumped back up and chirped " Rub and scrub time" and she followed her mother into the bathroom to everyone's gaping looks even Ripster he didn't see that one coming so i said " Man Skyla is even more cunning than a great white shark".

Ripster nodded in response to me at what i said so later on that evening after Renesmee was tucked in bed he said to her " Wow my wife is crafty than me at cunning".

I saw Skylark laughing at this and kissed Ripster on the lips and he wrapped his arms around his wife and deepened the kiss thats when he scoop her up in his arms and went to their room as he closed the door she said " Looks who was crafty there".

He laughed at that and with that the door was closed behind him so Moby tapped me on the shoulder and held out his hand so i took his hand and he led out the back to watch the sunset overlooking Neon City we were not the only ones Streex and the rest of the co was there including Rox and my big sister enjoying the sunset so he said " It is beautiful and so peaceful out here don't you agree Ocean?."

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder and said " I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world Moby darling i love you so much".

The both of us kissed in front of the sunset that beautiful sunset and hopefully many more to come

So rate and tell me what you all thought next chap will the boys spending time with their girls Ripster and Skylark will be spending the day in bed while the rest of the crew amusement park with Renesmee who gets chatted up by a three year old boy names Lukas


	7. Chapter 7

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 7 the boys spend quality time with their girls and Renesmee makes a friend

It has been several tough months for everyone dealing with Paradigm for Ripster also it was work related and also not being able to spend time with Renesmee and Skylark so Ripster called a boy's meeting and said " We need a break you guy's how about we all spend quality time with our girls as i owe it to Renesmee and Skylark i haven't been able to spend any time with her and Skylark so how about it you guy's?."

The boys nodded as dealing with Paradigm these past months has put a strain on their relationships with their girlfriends so they fully understood and Ripster saw it was starting to affect his daughter and his wife worst of all as the two of them never gets to see him and he never got to see her or Skylark so it was affecting the two of them worst of all so he had to do something.

So the following night he phoned Sora and explained the situation to her to her nodding so she said " Take 2 months off alright Ripster and spend time with your family alright as i think you deserve it so good luck dad".

So the next morning Renesmee and Skylark awoke to the beautiful smell of breakfast wafting from downstairs it was quite a shock to see Ripster still in his pajamas cooking breakfast he looked to see the both of them in shock he smiled and said " Hey my beautiful ladies breakfast ready and i am going to spend the whole 2 months with you two hows that?."

the looks of the girls faces were priceless then Renesmee happily ran and jumped into her dad's arms crying happily at the fact that her dad was going to spend the whole 2 months with her and Skylark to his wife smiling so she too hugged Ripster close and whispered " I have been waiting for you to spend time with your ladies so we will do a bit of shopping after Breakfast alright and i think a trip to the amusement park would be a nice way to spend time together as a family don't you think?."

Ripster nodded and as they sat down to breakfast he wondered what the others were doing so let's got to Streex and Jane who are having a nice walk by the beach holding hands when Jane said " Ah a lovely walk by the beach this is great we get to be alone together my love what do you think?."

Streex nodded in agreement with her on this so they headed to the amusement park where they were meet by Ocean and Moby as Ocean had a wristwatch the same as her big sister but the same thing happened she was revealed topless when she reverted back to human form causing her to cover her middle in embarrassment so after she had told Moby what kind of T-shirt she used to wear Moby pelted upstairs then returned so she went into the kitchen and came back out fully clothed so they heard a shout of " Hey little sister over here".

They turned around to see almost all of the crew coming towards them so Tara waved at her sister and ran over and hugged her so Rox said " And where is Ripster, Skylark and little Renesmee by any chance?."

Jab said " I think they were doing some shopping before coming here as i think Ripster deserved some time with his family so he phoned Sora who gave him 2 months off work so they will coming along later".

So with Ripster he was in the shopping mall with Skylark and Renesmee bust shopping thats when Skylark saw the Sex Toy isle so she went and bought some secret shopping so she went back and saw they were already waiting on the other end of the tills so she paid for her shopping so Ripster noticed the shopping but Skylark said " I had a bit of shopping to do thats all nothing to worry about now let's get this lot home and then head to the amusement park where the rest of the crew are alright?."

So after they had dropped off the shopping Skylark had disappeared into the bathroom and then reappeared after a few minutes so they headed to the amusement park Renesmee and her father were in human form as they were wearing watches just like the rest of the crew who meet up with them in front of the mirror house so Skylark took Ripster's hand and went inside the mirror house while Jab and Renesmee went and had a go on the elephant ride so in the mirror house Ripster was panting as Skylark had pulled his trousers down and thrust into him using the sex toy shaft she whispered " Like it hunny shark as you need to be punished for not spending time with me and Renesmee so do you like your punishment?."

Ripster turned his head around and panted " Yes my love punish me more tonight after Renesmee is in bed OK?."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips so they excited the mirror house to see Renesmee being chatted up by a 3 year old boy so Moby waved them over and said " Looks like Renesmee has made a friend by the name of Lukas he is three years old way to go Renesmee".

Lukas noticed Skylark and Ripster so he kissed Renesmee on the cheek and said " Thanks for being a good listener Renesmee see you later".

And with that he vanished into the crowds making Renesmee sigh in happiness so Skylark and Ripster strolled up and she said to Renesmee " Way to go girl friend you have made a friend congrats".

Renesmee smiled so they went to the slot machines and had fun in which Renesmee got loads of cool cuddly toys for the rest of the crew Rox and Stacy went on the tunnel of love where Rox asked " Stacey would you like to be in my band?."

Stacey nodded and said " You have a band of course i would love to be in your band hunny."

So they kissed also on this ride were Jab and Lauren Streex and Jane and Slammu and Alice and lastly Moby and Ocean so they meet up with Renesmee, Skylark and Ripster at the slot machines they noticed it was night time so they all headed home as Renesmee was looking tired so she went to bed so Skylark and Ripster turned in for the night so Skylark had just closed the door when Ripster pulled her jumper off onto the floor so she pushed him onto the bed and took her clothes off with him doing the same so she vanished into the bathroom and came back out wearing the toy shaft so she went inside him to him gasping in pleasure he heard a click sound and Skylark said " Your nicked hunny shark".

He looked and gasped she had chained his hands to the head board of the bed she smirked at him and said " Now let the punishment begin".

And she went inside him to him gasping in pleasure seeing the way his body moved as he moved his hips up and down in time she used the toy made her realize just how much she had missed him so he saw freeing him from the cuffs and he pushed her onto the bed and removed the toy shaft onto the floor and went inside her and he realized just how much they had missed each other and they made love while keeping the noise as they didn't want to wake Renesmee up so a couple of hours later they lay panting in bed she said " Oh hunny shark I've missed you and your sexy body so much".

He whispered into her ear as they fell asleep " And I've missed you and Renesmee so much and i promise that will never happen again you have my word my beautiful wife the love of my life.

so rate and tell me what you all thought of that chap


	8. Chapter 8

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 8 Stacey makes a documentary on her life with the Street sharks

(Stacey Pov)

An ice-cold bucket of water was thrown onto me this morning and i squealed like a stuffed pig waking up in an instant to see Tara and Jane pelting out of my room laughing with me hot on their heels so i decided as i sat having my breakfast these guy's and Skylark meant the whole world to me and thats when i had an idea i decided to do a documentary about my life with the streets sharks on the camcorder that i got for Christmas so i fished it out of my room and put new batteries and turned the power on and i walked out my room talking to the camcorder as i had turned around to face me i had caught Renesmee's attention so she strolled up to me as i was filming and said " Whatcha up to Aunt Stacey?."

I replied by turning the camcorder round to face Renesmee " I am making a documentary of my new life here with the street sharks Renesmee that is what i am doing say would you like to help me make this film by any chance?."

Renesmee nodded happily just then we noticed Skylark and Ripster emerge from their bedroom so i said with camcorder " AH two wild animals appear out of their den as hunger strikes as it is spring time in the wild".

That caught Ripster and Skylark off guard when i said that and said " What are you on about Stacey and what are you doing with that camcorder may we ask?."

I smiled and said " Oh nothing just having fun come on my little assistant we have work to do today no rest for the wicked".

Renesmee nodded so we vanished downstairs with Skylark and Ripster looking completely puzzled about me with the camcorder as i started filming Streex and Jane having a major fight on the Nintendo WII system Bends had got for his birthday from his parent's the fight consisted of different sports to see who was the master sports man or woman and it looked like Jane was winning much to the displeasure of Streex who was losing so i said to the camcorder " AH another another pair of wild animals one thats hates to lose to his mate but is trying his hardest to win at all costs his mate on the other hand is set to win at any cost as well so lets leave these wild pair to their game of master and servant".

Then Slammu and Alice came into the living room looking flushed as anything saying " Man that was a good jog in the woods huh Slammu?."

He nodded but they didn't notice that i was filming them so i filmed them going into the kitchen where Skylark and Ripster were having breakfast soon followed by Jab and Lauren who were also hungry so i filmed the wild animals eating then as the day progressed as i changed batteries on the camcorder Jab asked " So what are you doing with the camcorder may i ask as you have been filming us all day?."

I said " Ah you will just have to wait and see Jab as i am not telling you guy's anything OK?."

And with that i continued filming so later on that night with Renesmee's help i made the film and put in the video recorder and left a note on the table and went to bed that night tired out so the following morning there was a ruckus from downstairs waking me up so i went out of my room and yelled " OI would you lot keep it down i am trying to get some sleep here".

Thats when i saw that they were crowded around the telly and i saw they had my documentary on just then Renesmee came out of her room as Jab snarled at me " What the hell is this about Stacey this video about us?."

Me and Renesmee looked shocked at this before tears filled our eyes and we pelted out of the sliding doors Renesmee dived into the lake while i sharkdived and zoomed into the woods with Rox and the girls pelting after me while Jab, Streex and Ripster dived after Renesmee who had hidden herself in a forest of kelp on the lake bottom she sniffed and said unaware that Ripster and the boys had found her " My family are such jerks Aunt Stacey only made that film to document her life with us while at the same time being reunited with Mum and i helped her out and we get it thrown back in our faces what a bunch of jerk faced sharks of a family i have totally inconsiderate".

Ripster's face was of pure shock then tears sprung in his eyes at hearing his own daughter calling him a jerk o shark he wasn't the only one so they swam back to the surface were he meet by Rox and co then he had an idea of how to make it up to both me and Renesmee so later on that evening me and Renesmee made a appearance back at the house we noticed the camcorder on the table and a note so we decided to have a look on the video that was in the TV unaware that Ripster and the gang were watching us silently from upstairs as we sat and watched the video and boy were we gobsmacked at the guy's making their own film about how having me and Renesmee here was amazing so after that the film ended so me and Renesmee looked at each other before a pair of blue arms hug Renesmee and her dad's voice " Well my little sharklet did you enjoy the movie and we are really sorry we didn't know why Stacey was making the film so do you forgive us?."

Renesmee jumped into her dad's arms nodding her head while crying making me smile also Rox hugged me from behind then Renesmee yawned looking tired as she was red rimmed from crying so Ripster carried her off to bed smiling also at the fact that he was a first time father and that you learn new things so any mistake dose not get repeated again and family evolves and also adjusts to new things like being filmed with a camcorder.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	9. Chapter 9

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 9 Streex and Jane go out on a date which gets interrupted by Paradigm and his minions

It was a beautiful day by the beach as Jane was walking along the beach hand in hand with Streex as it was their first date and Streex was making sure that it didn't go wrong as they had been a couple for a while so Streex thought it was time to ask Jane out on a date which she happily said yes to so here they were walking hand in hand along the beach thinking nothing could go wrong as it was looking great so far

It was a great month with no Paradigm activity so Streex was sitting on the couch watching Jane chilling out with Skylark and decided to pluck up the courage and walked over to Jane and asked " Jane will you go on a date with me today?."

So Jane said " Yes i will and i have the perfect dress to go out on my date with you Streex and also a jacket to match hold on a minute".

And with that she went into her room where she put on a light blue dress with a blue jacket to match and then she came back out to whistles from everyone even Streex who was blown away so he took her and they disappeared out the door and off on their date so Streex decided to hit the beach and have a romantic walk along the beach as the sun was dipping low in the sky thinking nothing could go wrong but oh how wrong Streex was as Paradigm was watching the two love birds as they walked along the beach and started to devise a plan to ambush them

So with the two love birds they were busy heading into town when Jane got punched from behind and Streex got blasted into a nearby building making them look around to see Paradigm and his minions but what they didn't know was that Skylark was following them and hurried back home and got everyone who was livid that someone was interrupting Streex and Jane's date so when they got back to the fight they saw Jane and Streex beating the living daylights out of Paradigm and his minions and they made a retreat into the distance leaving the two love birds the heroes of the day so they continued on with their date to a romantic restaurant where they had a romantic dinner and then they had a walk along the beach watching the sunset over the horizon but Jane whispered into Streex's ear making him blush " I want your body Streex"

They vanished off to the other side of the beach so Skylark vanished off home and told the others to them smiling so Skylark said " They will probably came home late into the night so don't worry they will be okay if i know Streex he will keep Jane safe".

So with the love birds they had found an abandoned beach house their clothes were on the floor and Jane was panting hard as Streex was thrusting into her hearing her moan with pleasure of " Streex more more i love you ah ah".

So Streex went all out on Jane as they were both Tiger sharks and their mating in stinks kicked in making Streex pull Jane onto his legs and thrust her up and down on his Harding shaft very hard and fast hearing her moans of pleasure he turned her head around and they both kissed and then he pushed flat on her front and thrust hard into her and they both roared a tiger shark roar in pleasure as Streex's hot seed entered her like a jet stream and then they both collapsed in the bed with Streex onto of Jane who moaned " Oh Streex you were some romantic i love you".

He smiled and whispered before they fell asleep " I love you too my beautiful Jane".

It was around 1 am that they returned home and everyone was asleep so they slipped in and Jane took Streex to her room where they fell asleep in each other arms happy that their date went well considering that it got interrupted by Paradigm and his minions but that just added spice to the date and on top of that Streex made love with his girlfriend and he was never going to leave Jane and he would make sure of that

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	10. Chapter 10

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 10 question and answer chap from the characters

Hi guys

Streex = Hi Amy how are you

fine thanks Streex looking forward to answering the questions that i come up with to you all

Ripster = YES MORE THAN READY AMY

Skylark = same here Amy San

Renesmee = alright guess so

Skylark = Don't worry i am sure that the questions are cool ones

All the rest of the characters = yes let's get this question chapter on

Amy = Very well you heard them let's get this chapter on

This question is for you Lee = did you have the hots for Valentina as she plays Skylark when you first meet her?"

Lee- Ripster " Yes i fell madly in love with her when i first meet her and i would happily give me life for her if she was in trouble and my little girl Renesmee who is played by Lara".

Lara and Valentina - hugs Lee close to him hugging them in response to what he had said

OK this next question is for Rox Did you fall in love with Rebbecca who plays Stacey in this story?."

Rox " Yes i have and i have a question for you Rebbecca he gets down on one knee to Rebbecca gasping " Will you marry me?."

Stacey/ Rebbecca " Yes my handsome rocker i will marry you".

Ripster - congrats Rox man treat her right now right my beautiful ladies".

Lara and Valentina - yes he most certainly will".

OK Lara this next one is for you OK = Did you enjoy talking to Lukas at the fairground?."

Lara/Renesmee - yes Amy i did enjoy talking to Lukas he was nice kid and he is my friend

OK thanks Lara OK Boys these next ones are you sorry ladies you will need to leave the room on these alright?."

All the ladies - Sure AMY see you sexy boys later come on Lara Lara coming bye daddy

Lee/ Ripster - Bye my little princess So what questions do you have for us Amy

Well this one is for Streex - How did you romantic date with Michele go may i ask?."

Streex/ Andrew - It was really romantic especially the bed part"

The boys - whoa whoa there Streex bro thats crazy Lee - did not see that coming wait whats that shouting outside the door for

Outside the girls are shouting " Good going girl whats wrong Michele?."

Michele shows them something to Stacey/ Rebbecca shouting " NO WAY MICHELE YOUR PREGNANT WITH STREEX'S CHILD WAY TO GOT GIRLFRIEND HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?."

Michele " About 2 weeks don't tell anyone even Streex as it is tradition to wait until 3 weeks in to tell the boy that you are pregnant understand?."

Skylark look around to see all the boys standing there she said " Way to go Stacey you popped the surprise clean out in the open idiot

Streex came to Michele and said " Michele are you?."

Michele shows him the pregnancy test to Streex kissing her on the lips catching her off guard so i said " OK so now we are all here my next question is for Jab - Did your transformation to Hammer head shark hurt?."

Jab - It hurt like hell you have no idea the pain that comes with this awesome body".

Thanks Jab OK Slammu this next one is for you - Are you the strongest of your brothers?."

Slammu - Yes i am the strongest out of my brothers why?."

Just asking OK now on to you Moby are you ready?"

Moby - lay it on me Amy

OK - What do you think of Ashley?."

Ashley looks over at this so Moby answered " She is my life my whole world i would give my life for her to protect her if she wasn't here i don't know what i would do".

Ashley pelts over to him and kisses him to Moby hugging her and deepening the kiss

OK on to you Tara - What was your life like before meeting Moby and Skylark?."

Tara - it was boring but now it is really exciting all the adventure, Romance and being a hero nothing trumps this life nothing".

Well this next one is for you Lauren what is it like to be reunited with Skylark after so long?."

Lauren hugs Skylark and answers - Being reunited with little sister means the whole world to me as me and my friends were all very protective of Skylark after she turned our lives around".

OK next one is for Jab - how did it feel to have a little sister would be pretty cool huh?.

Jab said " When i found out that Skylark was our little sister i was over the moon.

OK now onto you Alice what is it like being a shark?.

Alice replies it's kinda weird but i am liking my body more each day that passes

Thanks everyone see you all in the next chap OK

Everyone - See you later AMY SAN


	11. Chapter 11

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 11 Rox's Band gets a new member Stacey

Stacey was busy practicing on her guitar when there came a knock on the door of her bedroom she looked up to see Rox standing in the doorway she said " Oh hi hunny come on in did you hear me practicing on my guitar by any chance?."

He nodded and came in and sat down on her bed and listened to her playing the guitar which she played really well he said " Wow Stacey you are really good who taught you how to play like that?."

She smiled and said " My dad he was a really good guitarist before he passed away ad he taught me everything i know about guitar's and that they are your friends for life and that the music never leads you astray for one minute of your life playing the instrument of your dreams."

Rox looked shocked at this and smiled then said " You want to come with me so i can introduce you to my band as your are my new member of my band what do you say Stacey?."

She smiled and put her watch on revealing a black t-shirt and a black jacket complete with sunglasses and went out the front door leaving a note for everyone telling them where she had went and not to worry and that she will be back later so with the band they were practicing for their gig that was going to start next week when Rox strolled in with Stacey and said " Hi guy's this is the new guitarist i was telling you all about her name is Stacey and she is my girlfriend say hi guy's."

The other introduced themselves as Danny, Cole and Maverick so they started practicing so Stacey played her guitar which impressed Danny , Cole and Maverick a lot so as practice finished for the day Danny said to Stacey as he left " Wow you are really good Stacey see you tomorrow bye".

So with that the others left so Stacey put her guitar away when she gasped as Rox's strong arms held her close and whispered " I love you Stacey my beautiful wife".

She whispered back " I love you too my beautiful handsome husband with all my heart let's go home and see the others alright?."

So they locked up and headed home where they got a warm welcome by Renesmee and the rest so they all had lunch and decided to chill out at the beach together since it was hot out the others were sweating like buckets Renesmee especially which Skylark noticed so they headed into town and stopped at an ice-cream shop and as they went in the cold air from air vent above the door cooled the sharks right down to Renesmee sighing in relief as the heat was getting to her so Skylark said " Well i have never seen sharks getting grumpy over a little bit of heat honestly i am surprised at you guy's surely you have got sun cream on and you young lady had thought to put a hat on for the sun".

They all gave her grumpy looks to her laughing so they stayed in the shop until mid afternoon when it began to cool down so they left and did a bit of shopping where they got sun tan lotion and Renesmee got a cool hat to wear so Rox said " You guy's wanna come and see me and Stacey perform at the concert next week by any chance?."

They nodded so that following week they all turned up at the concert gig hall to see it was jam packed but with the tickets and the back stage passes Rox had given them everyone else looked shocked as Ripster and the crew were shown to their seats which was right at the front of the hall so at 7pm the concert started and everyone cheered and clapped also danced to the music which turned onto a huge success to Rox's Band so at 10pm Rox and Stacey said goodbye to their band members and joined up with Skylark and everyone who said " Wow that was a great concert Rox, Stacey good going girl lets go home and get some sleep alright?."

So they headed home unaware that Killimari was watching Slammu from the shadows he whispered " Soon Slammu we shall find out who is the strongest hybrid here on this planet until then be ready".

And with that Killimari vanished into the darkness so Slammu better be ready for the fight with Killimari to decided who is the strongest


	12. Chapter 12

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 12 battle of strength Slammu vs. Killimari

It was a beautiful day Slammu and Alice were in human form Slammu's appearance was a young man with red raven hair with a baseball cap back to front with a ripped t-shirt with trousers and trainers Slammu had asked Alice out on a date which she happily said yes to as he was nervous about asking her out but with encouragement from his big brother he summoned the courage and asked Alice clean out straight out front little did they both know that Killimari was going to fight them both in order to prove he was the strongest gene-slammed person on the planet.

Today Slammu and Alice was busy walking along the promenade as it was summer time and the sun was beating down but since they were in human from thanks to the watches Bends had made for them the heat didn't bother them in the slightest so they were busy walking along hand in hand looking shy when they caught each other eye's out of the water came Killimari he speed right at Alice punching her flying into a wall alongside the promenade making Slammu to punch him saying " HOW DARE YOU PUNCH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE YOU BASTARD".

Their fought in the heat their muscles sweating from the heat as the sun beat down onto them from the heavens drawing spectators from the shops alongside the beach including Skylark who immediately texted the guy's back home she wasn't the only one there Slobster was also at the beach busy catching some more animals for Doctor Paradigm when he saw the fight and quickly speed back to the base to get help and so back at the beach the fight was still going strong as Alice punched Killimari hard he hissed at her " Looks like gene-slamming you four girls was a bad idea at the start and also your brothers as well i never thought that you would be this strong but i will prove that i am the strongest one here and i am not alone here comes my back up helpers to help me win this fight".

Soon Slash and Slobster made their way into the ring when a loud voice said " Needing some help bro to level the playing field".

Slammu and Alice looked around to see Ripster and the crew he nodded so Ripster threw off his shirt and made his way into the ring followed by Streex who tossed off his t-shirt showing his muscles making all the girls squeal and Skylark decided to help so she strolled into the ring making the guy's stare at her so Slash charged at her but she dodged him shocking him completely and swung her foot round winding Slash completely making everyone stare at her making Slobster lose his concentration while fighting Ripster to Ripster seeing his chance and punched Slobster out for the count so with Killimari who fighting Slammu and Alice who were winning so Slammu punched Killimari in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and Alice knocked his lights out making the crowds cheer so the remaining Seavients ran for it making the crowds boo at them running away but cheered for the winners so they all headed home where they all got hot showers and also some to eat even Slammu and Alice as they were vegetarians so Renesmee asked " How was your date with Aunt Alice Uncle Slammu?."

Slammu smiled and told Renesmee all about his date but keeping the fight part of it a secret but told the rest of their date to Renesmee saying " Wow that was a cool day for you Uncle Slammu well i better get to bed see you guy's tomorrow night everyone".

So everyone bunked down for the night leaving Slammu and Alice all alone on the couch so they made love on the couch and falling fast asleep on the couch contented to be where they were unaware that Renesmee will be in danger from Mike the bully Skylark punched in the stomach


	13. Chapter 13

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 13 Mike tries to kidnap Renesmee but meets his end

The bully Mike had been wondering where Skylark and those bully's he had been bullying had got to so he saw Shara and ran after her yelling " Hi Shara wait i need to ask you something".

She turned around and said " Yes Mike what can i do for you?."

He said " Do you know where Skylark is right now as i was wondering where she is?."

She replied " She is living in Neon City with Stacey and the girls along with her big brother Ripster who she is married to and they even have a little girl by the name of Renesmee if that helps at all."

He said " Thanks Sahara for telling me i will go and see her i think seeing me again will be a nice surprise for her and her friends".

So in Neon City Jab and Lauren had agreed to babysit Renesmee as the others were needed on today's mission so they were helping Renesmee with her homework when the bell rang and Lauren answered it to her face widening in horror there standing at the front door with a sneer with Mike who looked around and saw Renesmee and said " Oh sorry wrong house sorry for disturbing you Lauren you were always were the loser that you are bye".

He vanished making Lauren to snarl in anger so Jab asked as she closed the door " Who was that Lauren?."

She told him to his widening in shock so they both looked at Renesmee in horror so Jab said " Right we will deal with Mike ourselves we don't want to bother the others even Skylark to them abandoning their mission just to deal with Mike so we will protect Renesmee while Bonding with her at the same time she doesn't need to know what's going on alright?."

Lauren nodded so they continued watching Renesmee when suddenly the lights went out making Jab run to the counter and grab a flashlight from the drawer then he found the box and switched the lights back on when the lights came back on Renesmee had vanished then we heard her screaming " LEAVE YOU ALONE YOU MONSTER MY UNCLE JAB WILL GET YOU FOR KIDNAPPING ME".

Mike laughed out loud in the garden as he tried to drag renesmee by the hair into the woods but Renesmee punched him in the stomach and pelted back to the house to see Lauren and Jab shark diving towards her and jumped up in front of her hugging her saying " Are you alright Renesmee?."

Mike snarled at Jab " HOW SWEET IS THAT THE ROCK HARD SHARK JAB SHOWING THAT HE DOES HAVE FEELINGS STILL HE IS STILL A LOSER JUST LIKE SKYLARK IS AND YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY PLANS FOR GETTING BACK AT SKYLARK FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE STOMACH ALL THOSE YEARS AGO STILL BEATING YOU TWO AND KIDNAPPING RENESMEE WILL THE IDEAL REVENGE ON SKYLARK HA HA HA".

Jab stood up from checking Renesmee over and said " Renesmee would you please go inside and close the door and no matter what you hear please continue to study if you need to put the radio on and turn it up loud to drown out the noise OK?."

Renesmee saw the wild look on Jab's and Lauren's face and nodded so she vanished inside the house and a few minutes later loud radio music was heard from the house so Jab speed towards Mike and punched him in the face saying " THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KIDNAP MY LITTLE NIECE YOU BASTARD AND HOW DARE YOU CALL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE A LOSER AND MY LITTLE SISTER AS WELL".

Mike staggered back a few feet completely winded from the blow Jab gave him to be punched in the back by Lauren and also kicked in the stomach knocking him flat onto the ground he wheezed " I leave you lot alone even Renesmee and i will go anywhere you want me to go you just have to say"

Lauren sliced his neck saying as he died on the spot " How about in hell thats where you belong".

Mike died on the spot so Jab added " And say hello to Stacey's brother Danny for us will you".

So they cleaned themselves in the lake and then took Mike's dead body into the woods and buried him then headed back to the house where Jab was hugged by Renesmee who had turned the radio off saying " Are you alright Uncle Jab you are the most affectionate person ever even if you don't show it sometimes but i love you as my uncle all the same".

Tears sprung in Jabs eyes when she said that so he hugged her saying " I love you two squirt so lets get your homework finished then we can sit and watch any movie you want how does that sound to you?."

She nodded so they caused quite a sight that night when everyone came back home they opened the door to find a sound asleep Renesmee asleep in Jab's arms who was also sound asleep on the couch along with Lauren so Ripster lifted Renesmee gently out of Jab's arms and put her to bed so Ripster gently shook Jab awake and said " How did the babysitting go bro?."

Jab told them all about the day they had with Renesmee to Skylark looking shocked so she said " Mike was here and he tried to kidnap Renesmee but you saved her while at the same bonding with her what a day you guy's why didn't you phone us as we were already finished the mission and were on the way back?."

Lauren told her the reason why to Skylark nodding in understanding so they all bunked down for the night so Lauren and Jab made love in their room keeping the noise down so not to disturb Renesmee who had a busy day.

so rate and tell me what you thought of that ep


	14. Chapter 14

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 14 Tara and Moby hang out at the mall with Renesmee

It was Saturday and Tara was bored so she thought of the mall so she went into the living room to find Renesmee and Moby sitting on the couch watching a movie so she came up and said " How about we hit the mall today for a change of pace what do you two think of that idea just now?."

So they headed off to the mall which in the center of Neon City and when they arrived for some reason it was awful quiet then they saw some people running out of the doors screaming " Help there is a monster on the loose in there run for your lives".

So they entered the mall with Moby saying " Be careful we don't know what kind of monster it is so proceed with caution let's find some one who is still here to find out more".

So they advanced into the mall the monster in question was a hyneadon a mother also a female and she was prowling the top floor of the mall when she saw some new intruders but seeing Renesmee with the two adult intruders she finally decided to show the reason why she was here and why she was scaring people out of the mall so Renesmee decided to head to the toilet where on the way there the mother hyenadon came across her path but Renesmee showed no fear catching the mother off guard so she advanced and said into Renesmee's mind " You are not like the others who have fled from me young one and you are also half human quite rare gift you have my child come with me and i will show you the reason why i have been scaring the people away".

Meanwhile with the others they had found the surveillance person who showed the cameras of the place and in one of them Renesmee and the mother hyneadon were heading towards the food court so the man brought up the food court video to reveal in a corner cubs looking out from underneath a table in the food court making the man realize who the mother hyneadon was and he said " Wait a minute i know that mother hyneadon if i am not mistaken that hyneadon is the cub of a mother hyneadon who i healed back to full health after i found her injured in the food court doing her best to look after her cubs and i named her Zara and that cub i named Sofia well I'll be she came through the same portal just like her mum did like mother like daughter come on i don't know if she will remember me but we will see".

So in the food court Renesmee was busy playing with the cubs who were happy to have a friend when they heard a voice which the mother hyneadon eyes go wide with shock "Sofia where are you it's me Spike".

Then Spike, Moby and Tara appeared in the food court where Sofia appeared in front of Spike, Moby and Tara who stared at Spike and said into their minds " Spike the same spike who nursed my mother back to full health while looking after me and my siblings?."

He nodded to to Sofia jumping on him licking his face in happiness so Sofia introduced him to her cubs who Renesmee was busy looking after so they all had a fun time in the mall before they realized it was closing time so Spike put a sign on the door of the mall saying " Danger haunted mall please do not enter" So Sofia and Spike along with the cubs waved goodbye to Renesmee,Moby and Tara who also got some shopping into the bargain of discovering the mystery of why people were running out of the mall so they headed home where they told everyone to Ripster's shocked looks with Skylark and everyone else gobsmacked so Skylark said " And she showed you the reason why she had been scaring people away from the mall and the reason why was she had cubs in the food court Renesmee?."

She nodded and said " Yep and she even let me look after them while she was getting something to eat from Burger King in the food court she is named Sofia as Spike had found her mother in the food court injured while also trying to look after her cubs so Spike nursed her mother back to health while looking after the cubs as well so Spike put a sign on the door of the mall saying " Danger haunted mall please do not enter".

So they all bunked down for the night with Renesmee laying awake thinking about the day's events so she whispered before she closed her eyes and went to sleep " Goodnight Sofia hope you get to go home safely".

She got a response " And goodnight to you too Renesmee you will do great things one day my child and we will meet again you have my word until then goodbye Renesmee".

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	15. Chapter 15

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 15 Mantaman gets a girlfriend named Xena

Mantaman's Pov

I was flying through space heading back to earth when i heard a voice say " Halt right there mate why are you going to earth may i ask?."

I turned around and went brick red in the face in front of me was a beautiful lady with Brown hair and she was wearing a purple sports bra and shorts she was also wearing white boots she introduced herself as Xena so i explained that i was going to earth to visit my little brother and also my friends the Street sharks and i introduced myself as Terry Morton and that my appearance was not from another planet to her face going into shock mode at learning that i was human once but then to help the street sharks who were also still half human i injected myself with alien/manta DNA and this was the form i took and was loving and i wouldn't turn into my old self anytime soon"

So Xena told me all about herself to my face turned to full sympathy for Xena who had a tough life back on her home planet and her boyfriend dumped her for someone else so I told her if she was my girlfriend i would never dump her for someone else to her blushing at what i said so she gave me a kiss on the lips and said " You are really cute Manta can i come with you as well if that is alright?."

I nodded and so we flew towards the earth and entered it's orbit and landed outside my house.

Xena's POV

My new boyfriend Manta knocked on the door and it was opened by a 7 year old boy who jumped into his arms saying " Hi big bro welcome home mum dad big brothers home".

I stared at the man and woman that appeared beside the little boy saying " Hi Terry come on in and bring your cute lady friend with you as well would you like some coffee or tea dear?."

I smiled at this and said " Some coffee would be nice thank you very much".

So i had a great time getting to know my new boyfriend's family i was even getting along with his little brother Ryan as i was playing with him on his computer game which i was getting good at before Terry called to me saying " Come on hunny i will introduce you to my friends i think they are at Ripster's house in Neon City thanks for having us mum dad see you later squirt".

I followed him out of the door waving goodbye to his family saying " Wow your family is really nice Terry even your little brother is really cute but not as handsome and cut as you."

I saw him blushing at this so we flew over to Neon City unaware that in paradigms lair he was building a machine called a shark bot to capture my friends and take them back to his lair so when we arrived at the house Manta knocked to the door opening by an adult great white shark by the name of Ripster who said " hay Mata come on in and bring your lady friend with you as well as we have got the BBQ going".

So we went inside where I stared around me when I saw a young great white little girl happily playing a computer game with a hammer head shark so I strolled over and asked " Can I have a go?."

The little lady nodded so she gave me her controller so i had fun with the hammer head who was named Jab when i saw a young lady come strolling in and said " Food's ready".

So we all went outside onto the back lawn and my jaw dropped it was so peaceful and also quiet so the young lady strolled over to me and asked " Hi there my name is Skylark what's yours?."

I introduced myself as Xena and we shook hands so we were having fun when Bends a friend of theirs got a phone call and shouted " GUYS DOC P HAS REBUILT SHARK BOT AND HE IS STRONGER THAN EVER LET'S MOVE STAY HERE RENESMEE ALRIGHT?."

She nodded and we set off into the city to stop Shark bot and Paradigm and we found them both outside the park in Neon city and attacked but Sharkbot blasted me into a gene-slam center where i saw a injection of both Manta/alien DNA and i knew that if i didn't do something to help my new friends out as i could see from the hole i made they were getting their butts kicked out there so i injected myself and i dropped to the floor writhing in pain as i felt my hair falling out of my scalp and i saw in front of me my fingers elongating into claws i howled in pain as i felt my bones breaking only to reheal and grow painfully as my body expanded and i saw my sports bra which had been struggling to stay on me fell to pieces as the pain stopped and i stood up shaking and looked at myself in the mirror and saw it wasn't my old reflection staring back at me anymore it was my new reflection and i also saw i had long flaps of skin which enabled me to fly so i remembered my friends also my boyfriend and i flew out of that place and punched Sharkbot flying into the lake destroying him in an instant making the guy's stare at me so Mantaman said " Xena is that you what the hell did you do?."

I snarled at him " When you told me about transforming in to what you are now i didn't know it hurt like hell and you said it didn't hurt well it bloody well did and the reason is that i didn't make a dent in Sharkbot and seeing you guy's and you getting beat up i know that my old form wasn't good enough so i became what you see now if that helps at all?."

So we headed back to Renesmee and Bends who gasped when she saw me she said " What happened to you Aunt Xena?."

I explained the reason why i decided to change my form to them all nodding in understanding so Bends made a watch for me and i put it on but the watch malfunctioned and i was revealed when i turned back into a human i immediately shot my hands into my head where i felt my hair when i heard the guy's whistling and i immediately covered my bare chest in embarrassment so Mantaman shot up the stairs and vanished Skylark noticed the toned upper half and said " Wow nice upper toned body Xena".

Soon Manta returned with my purple sports bra and i disappeared into the kitchen and came back out blushing so we all had a great time unaware that some former bullies of Skylark's from primary school will be recruited by Paradigm to work for him and to get their own back on Skylark.


	16. Chapter 16

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 16 Paradigm gains 6 new members who meet Skylark again

The evil girls Evelyn, Jasmine, Fiona, Veronica, Ursula, and Ester were wondering what to do with themselves when they saw a news report and who they saw on that news report got their blood boiling Evelyn snarled " That Skylark Bolton miss popular oh how i love to give her a good punch in the face when i see her again."

Evelyn is a 31 year old wearing a white T Shirt, a white skirt, and white sandals she also has Brown hair her friend Jasmine has blonde hair and she is wearing a yellow T Shirt, yellow shorts, and yellow shoes she is also 31 Fiona is a 29 year old she has red hair and she wears a red T shirt, red shorts, and red slippers.

Also with them is Veronica who is 32 years old she has blue hair and she is wearing a blue T shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes her best friend Ursula is 33 years old she has jet black hair that goes down almost towards her back she wears a black T shirt, black pants, and black boots and lastly we have Ester who is 31 she has bright purple hair and she wears a purple T shirt, purple pants, and purple converses.

These mean girls used to make Skylark's life in primary school a living misery until one day Skylark got so fed up with them that she beat the living daylights out of them they saw that Skylark was with her husband in Neon City thats when they saw Paradigm's minions busy collecting animals for experiments so they strolled over and said " You guy's are the Street Sharks bad guy's and Paradigm is your boss?."

The Seavients nodded so Jasmine said " Well as of today you have some new members to fight the street sharks so take us to Paradigm".

So the Seavients took the girls to see Paradigm where they introduced themselves and told him the reason why they are joining him to him smiling so he said " Right let's get you into the tanks and your transformation will begin".

So the girls stepped into the tanks and Paradigm flipped the switch so the girls looked at the other containers to see what animals they will be fused with Evelyn saw an angler Fish in the other tank she was beside Jasmine was going to be gene-slammed into an electric eel Fiona had a lobster beside her own tank Veronica had a Swordfish beside her tank Ursula had a squid in the tank beside her and lastly Ester was speechless she was going to be gene-slammed into a Mako shark

So they got Gene-slammed and their containers burst open and they stepped out at first nothing seemed to happen then Jasmine saw Ester's teeth elongating before she collapsed onto the floor as she lost the use of her legs screaming in pain they all screamed in pain Jasmine was the first to change she collapsed to the floor as she lost the use of her legs as her electric eel tail took the place of her legs she could feel her hair being ripped from her scalp and her teeth were becoming jagged as she felt her bones breaking and rehealing painfully with muscle growth and power so she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked totally hot a loud shark roar sounded behind her making her look around and ran to help Ester who was roaring in pain as her fin grew out of her back her body was elongating into a shark and her teeth were becoming shark like just like her hands were becoming claws and lastly she was growing a tail as all her clothes were ripped to shreds as her new body grew and expanded so a few seconds later she stood shaking to Jasmine saying " God girlfriend your body is so totally hot and wild come on let's help the other and guide them through the pain".

So they helped Evelyn as she was being turned into a Angler fish which was very painful as her teeth were going bigger and fish fins were growing out of her back and also hair was being ripped out of her head also she see her clothes being ripped to shreds as her body expanded so after her transformation she was helped up by Ester and Jasmine so they helped Fiona who was screaming in agony as her hands were transforming into claws and her body were becoming shell like she could feel her hair being ripped out and large feelers were replacing her hair she looked up at Jasmine, Evelyn and Ester and said " WHOA SEXY BODIES YOU GIRLS HAVE GOT REALLY SEXY".

So they helped the others out so the rest stood up shaking from their transformations which was really painful as Veronica had the most painful transformation out of all of them as her nose was being replaced with a long sword nose and all her hair was being ripped from the scalp and she was writhing in pain screaming so they sat by her singing to her to help her cope with the pain they also saw Ursula writhing in pain as her mouth was being replaced with a beak like mouth and she was growing more arms and her hair was being ripped from her head and her body was writhing in pain as her bones were breaking then rehealing and expanding painfully.

So after their transformations Paradigm gave them watches identical to Bends so they put them on but the watches malfunctioned and they were revealed naked and they covered themselves looking embarrassed so after telling Paradigm what clothes they wore he vanished Veronica was looking at herself in mirror so Ester said holding her " Wow your body is so hot and sexy".

Veronica blushed and said " Same to you Ester i think i am falling for you hard".

So the rest of the girls came over Jasmine was holding Ursula same for Veronica and Ester and lastly Evelyn was holding Fiona close to her when Paradigm came back with their clothes so they vanished and came back fully clothed so Paradigm said " So care to tell me the reason why you all have decided to join me?."

So they explained to him to his evil smile so he sent them out on the next mission which was to collect some more animals which was in Water shine zoo where they as always run into the street sharks also with them to the girls glee was Skylark so as Skylark was about to fight Killimari Veronica stepped out of the shadows and said " Well well if it isn't Mrs Popular getting the boy and becoming so famous."

That made Skylark turn around to be given a punch in the face from Ester and she stood up again saying " YOU ARE WORKING FOR PARADIGM NOW AND WHAT DO YOU LOT MEAN BY MRS POPULAR I WAS NEVER THE POPULAR ONE AT PRIMARY SCHOOL."

Jasmine snarled at her " OH YES YOU WERE SKYLARK LITTLE MISS POPULAR GETTING GOOD GRADES ALL THE BOYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU ALSO HAVING THE COOLEST BIG BROTHERS AROUND AND GETTING YOUR DREAM JOB WHILE WE GOT NOTHING BUT SHITTY PARENT'S AND BAD BOYFRIENDS WHO ONLY WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU AND BE THE COOL KIDS AT SCHOOL".

Lauren looked pelted over and said " Jasmine that's enough and how did you know Skylark?."

Skylark said " They used to bully me endlessly at primary because all the guy's wanted to be my friend also having the coolest big brothers and dad and getting the good grades also dream job i wanted and also getting Ripster as my husband until i got so fed up that i beat them up pretty badly and i never heard from them again until just now and they are working for Paradigm now just to make my life a living misery again just like before".

Seeing the furious look on Lauren's face but she wasn't alone Skylark's big brothers were also furious even Ripster who held Skylark close and said " AND I SEE THAT THEY STILL HAVEN'T GROWN OUT OF THEIR JEALOUS SIDE HOW CHILDISH".

Seeing the gobsmacked look on the girls faces when he had said that made them all smirk at Ester and her friends until Ester snarled at him " How dare you say that well we are going to make her life a living misery unless you dump her right now sweetie".

Ripster killed Ester with a punch straight through the stomach making Jasmine scream " RUN FOR IT I AM NOT STICKING AROUND HERE WITH A KILLER GREAT WHITE LET'S VAMOUS".

The reaming girls legged it and left the boy seavients alone to fight the street sharks and as usual the street sharks sent the boys seavients packing and making the street sharks victorious again.

So rate and tell me what you thought of that episode


	17. Chapter 17

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 17 Mantaman and Xena go on a date while busting some drug operation in its tracks

It had been several months into Mantaman and Xena's relationship so he plucked up the courage and asked her if she wanted to go out on a date with him and she said yes so that Saturday She came out of her room looking beautiful with a purple dress and shoes to match so Mantaman blushed bright sliver at her when he saw what she was wearing so they headed off on their date which consisted of a trip to the movies, a walk in the park and finally a romantic lunch in a restaurant

So as they were heading into town they saw police watching them so the head chief police man came strolling over and said " Hi there enjoying your date it's good to see young people enjoying themselves but be careful there are some drug dealers going about so we are trying to catch their operation in action and bust them in the act so be careful".

So Xena and Mantaman said " Well can we help in any way as it will add spice to our date i think will liven it up a bit so can we help?."

The chief of police looked shocked but recovered and led the way into the police station where he gave them the briefing on what they had to do so a couple of minutes later they left and were walking along when they saw one of drug dealers in the operation getting attacked by some local thugs so they leaped into the fray and beat the thugs up making them pelt off into the distance they helped the drug dealer by the name of Oscar up and asked " Are you alright?."

He nodded when some of his friends turned up so he explained what happened to them sighing in relief at that someone helped him out so they led the way to the base where the leader of the drug dealers named Maxwell meet them and said " Thanks very much for helping Oscar out with those thugs as we were having trouble with them for a while so would you like to help us out in our operation if you want to of course?."

Xena nodded and said " Sure we will help you out so what can we do to help you out?."

Maxwell said " Well we were thinking of doing our operation in this warehouse on the east side of town so could yo check it out for us to see if any police are hanging around and also to see if it is perfect for us?."

Xena nodded and said " Sure we can do that be back in a bit".

So they headed to the warehouse where they were meet by the chief of police who said " This is the perfect place to spring an ambush so we will hide in the warehouse out of sight and then spring the trap on them so head back and report on this location alright?."

So they headed back to Maxwell and gave the full report on the location to Maxwell saying " Thanks for the info right everyone let's get this operation into action let's head out".

So they arrived at the location and started to set up their operation and was getting underway when the police jumped them from behind and Xena and Mantaman legged it in case Maxwell put to and to together and waited outside far away from the scene so the police soon rolled up beside them and the chief said " Thanks very much for your help so are you going back onto your date now?."

Xena and Mantaman nodded so they enjoyed the rest of their date and were walking along the beach when Mantaman kissed her on the lips to Xena deepen the kiss where they caught onto each other mood so they found an old abandoned beach house where Mantaman and Xena made love with each other so a couple of hours later Xena was settled in Mantaman's arms telling him what her life was like before she meet him and how he had made her life better than it had been before so they happily fell asleep happy to be just where they were as they fully enjoyed their date and the action of stopping a drug operation in it's tracks added spice to their date.


	18. Chapter 18

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 18 Paradigm brings Ester back to life to be reunited with her lover

Veronica was lying in her room crying her heart out saying " I never got the chance to tell you Ester how much i love you from the moment you got gene-slammed you were so sexy in that form i was shy about my feelings and now i will never get the chance to see that beautiful face that i fell in love with ever again".

Just then Paradigm tapped on the door and said " I have an idea of how we can bring Ester back to life so you can tell her how you feel about her in person but i will machine parts for what i am about to do so can you get these items for me so i can build the machine that will being Ester back to life for you to be together again with you?."

Veronica stood up with a look of determination on her face she said " I will do anything to have Ester back with me master Paradigm".

So Paradigm gave Veronica a list of parts she needed to steal the first part was from a secret government research facility the part is question was a highly advanced computer chip so she sneaked in without being seen and stole the part and brought it back to Paradigm who began working on the machine so she went to steal the other parts the first three she got with ease but the rest were heavily guarded by guards so she knocked them out and stole all the parts Paradigm needed and when she returned he immediate began work on the cloning machine to bring the one that Veronica loved with all her heart back to life.

Soon Paradigm had the machine built so he had a strand of Ester hair from her hairbrush and put it in the clone machine and switched it on and called Veronica who came and watched as he switched on the machine and bit by bit Ester's gene-slammed form came back to life and then the process was complete so Ester opened her eyes and saw Veronica and she stepped out of the chamber and hugged Veronica close and whispered " Hi my love I'm home again sorry for being late".

Veronica whispered back " It's alright your home now let's go for a walk alright as i have something to tell you".

So they went out of the base and had a walk in the park where Veronica admitted her feelings to Ester saying " I was really shy before but i am not now and i have to tell you i love you with all my heart Ester after seeing you in that sexy form".

Ester blushed bright violet and kissed Veronica on the lips saying " I love you too Veronica with all my heart".

They held hands feeling so much better so they returned to the base where Veronica swept Ester off her feet and took Ester to her room where they made beautiful love as they were in love with each other so a couple of hours later Ester was fast asleep in the crook of Veronica's neck smiling in her sleep with Veronica sound asleep as well looking so happy for the first time in her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 19 Jasmine and Ursula admit their feelings to each other

Jasmine lay on her bed memories flowing through her mind of Ursula and that body of hers laughing with the others while looking at herself and blushing madly while turning the other way and other things like that which seemed to tell Jasmine that Ursula was hot in love with herself but was nervous about admitting her feelings so Jasmine decided to man up and tell Ursula how she feels about her so that Saturday she put her plan into action so she saw Ursula busy reading a book so she strolled over to Ursula who looked up at her so Jasmine said " Would you like to come on a walk with me Ursula for a while as i have something to tell you".

Ursula nodded so they went for a walk in the park so Jasmine said " The reason why i have asked you to come on a walk with me Ursula is that i love you from the moment we saw each other in our new forms so will you be my girlfriend?."

Ursula blushed bright red and tackled Jasmine into some bushes kissed her on the lips in which Jasmine deepened the kiss they broke the kiss for air so Ursula whispered " I am in love with you too for the moment we saw each other in our gene-slammed form my sexy Jasmine".

They kissed again so Jasmine pulled Ursula onto her legs with her blushing Ursula felt one of Jasmine's hands slip down into her pants finding her entrance making Ursula grip Jasmine's legs panting with pleasure then Jasmine whispered into her ear " Are you mine Ursula?."

Jasmine's whisper was full of heat, breathless with some possessiveness to her whisper that made Ursula moan in response " Y...Yes my love i am yours".

So Jasmine and Ursula removed their clothes so Jasmine kissed Ursula's body all over with Ursula moaning like a lady in love so when she reached Ursula's entrance she lifted her legs and drank from her to Ursula panting like anything as Jasmine had took with a sex toy shaft so as she sensed Ursula's readiness she moved her mouth to Ursula's lips and thrust into her making Ursula moan in pleasure as she destroyed Ursula's defenses as though they were nothing they looked at each other then Ursula turned over into her front with Jasmine lying on top of Ursula moving in and out of her to Ursula panting like anything so lost in the pleasure that Jasmine was putting on her she whispered " OH Jasmine i love you so much".

Jasmine whispered back " I love you too my beautiful Ursula".

Then she came inside Ursula by using some pouring cream as substitute for sperm her mouth went over Ursula's to stop her from screaming out in pleasure and attracting any unwanted attention from the passers by also the walkers with their children so Jasmine allowed Ursula to turn back around to face her smiling face which Jasmine loved to see ever day so they lay on their side facing each other with Jasmine stroking Ursula beautiful body that was now hers in every sense of the word so a couple of hours later they got changed with Ursula holding Jasmine's hand and headed back to the others just then Jasmine had an idea so she said " How's this for a great idea we could prank call Skylark how's that?."

Ursula's eyes lit up with excitement at the idea so they headed back to the base and got Skylark's phone number so they decided to be salesmen selling gadgets of all sorts so Jasmine phoned Skylark to her picking up the phone saying " Hello Bolton house Skylark speaking how may i help you?."

So Jasmine spoke to Skylark and was going really well so they shouted " APRIL FOOLS DAY SKYLARK HA HA".

There was furious shouting on the phone as the girls put the phone down laughing at what they just did but now that Skylark was onto them they were not going to do anymore prank calls on her but decided to prank call their friends including Paradigm as they thought he needed a good laugh for a change as he was always so serious all the time so they decided to Prank call Veronica so they phoned her number to Veronica picking up the phone saying " Hello there who is speaking".

Ursula spoke " We are from the clothing Xmas limited and we are hiring you for a job of advertising our store would you like that?."

There was loud squeals of excitement on the phone in which they could hear Ester in the background and the rest of the crew running over to the phone so Veronica said " Y..Yes i would like to come and work for you where are you by the way?."

Ursula yelled down the phone " HA HA WE APRIL FOOLED YOU ALL THANKS FOR FALLING RIGHT INTO THAT ONE ESTER HA HA HA SEE YA LATER HA HA".

There came furious roars of anger from the other end of the phone making them laugh as they put the phone down so they prank called almost all the crew so now time to prank call Paradigm to complete the set so they phoned him to him picking up the phone saying " Hello Paradigm speaking how may i help you?."

This time Jasmine went " Hello this the Mayor speaking Paradigm i have come to understand that you have some new friends to help you out with your mission is that right?."

Paradigm nodded so he explained so a few minutes he got April fooled his expression was funny but then he was laughing hearing the laughs from the other end of the phone made them high five each other so they put the phone down and saw the moon was already up so they went to Veronica's room and slept together as a couple as that is what they were and will always will be


	20. Chapter 20

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 20 The undead raise again to roam Fission city

Slobster and Slash were out on their usual animal collection run for Doctor Paradigm but as they collected the last animal on their list the Street Sharks show up and a highway speed chase ensures but unfortunately a lorry carrying some dangerous chemicals had to brake hard and a barrel was thrown off the truck into a nearby graveyard which contained the dead bodies of Mike and Stacey's evil older i am not mentioning his name in this chapter as he is too evil and the barrel bounced into the middle of the graveyard burst open and began to leak the chemical liquid into the graves which seeped down into the graves nothing happened at all so nothing out of the ordinary here in this graveyard.

So back with the Seavients Fiona and Evelyn they were busy strolling through the park enjoying their date as they have been dating for the past 4 months and everyone was happy for them including Paradigm who was very happy for his two comrades for admitting their feelings so that night something strange was happening in the graveyard the chemicals had made the dead raise again and were wondering through the city but they couldn't harm anyone as they were not revived fully so before the morning sun had come up they had vanished into thin air leaving some damage in their wake and footprints that glowed which was really odd in itself when Fiona and Evelyn were walking when they found the footprints and followed them all the way back to the graveyard where they found the barrel empty with a little bit of the chemical inside so they took the barrel back to the base where Paradigm did some tests on the chemical and confirmed that the chemical in the barrel had brought the dead bodies in the graveyard back to life but they couldn't harm anyone since they are dead.

So that night rolled around and the undead awakened but Fiona's scent was in the air so one of the undead followed the scent back to the base where Fiona was having a shower when the zombie attacked her in the shower so Evelyn was busy walking through the base when she heard Fiona's scream so she pelted off to her room meeting the rest of the crew there who also heard the scream so they opened Fiona's door to find the Zombie laying there with it's head cut off Evelyn speed to Fiona found a towel and put it around her giving her a kiss saying " Are you alright my love did it hurt you?."

Fiona shook her head saying " No it didn't i was having a good shower until this thing disturbed me kicking up ruckus and trashing my room it is a complete mess take this thing to Paradigm and have it analyzed then burn it while me and Ester kill the undead in the cemetery if some of you want to come along feel free to do so

So Paradigm studied the zombie and reported the results to Evelyn and Fiona who nodded as some of the male seavients were not happy about a zombie trying to hurt Fiona so they were wanting to come along as well to kick some butt so the next night they headed to the graveyard where the zombies arose from their graves and began to attack them but Fiona and Evelyn along with the male seavients were kicking the living daylights out of the zombies and soon all the zombies were lying on the ground with all their heads cut off or their bodies in half so a bonfire was lit and all the bodies were thrown into the bonfire were they were brunt to a crisp so Fiona kissed Ester on the lips to Evelyn blushing at this she whispered " Shall we take this to the next level but only if you want to my love?."

Evelyn nodded as she wanted Fiona's body to make love to her so Fiona took Evelyn's hand and headed back to the base where Fiona swept Evelyn off her feet and took her into her room and placed Evelyn on her bed then closed the door behind her to see Evelyn removing her clothes so Fiona did the same Evelyn lay on the bed in submission to Fiona as Fiona lay on top of her kissing her neck then started moving down to Evelyn's breasts to hear Evelyn moaning in pleasure when Fiona began suckling on one while Evelyn was distracted Fiona moved down to Evelyn's entrance and drank from her making Evelyn's body jerk upward away from the bed with her panting in pleasure then Fiona felt Evelyn release so she let Evelyn release all over the bed panting in pleasure so they looked at each other then Fiona thrust into Evelyn to Evelyn crying out in erotic pleasure as Fiona destroyed her defenses as though they were butter so Fiona paused a moment then found a push n pull beat that flowed through Evelyn's entire body Fiona panted " I love you Evelyn will you marry me?."

Evelyn thrust her legs into the air so Fiona could penetrate inside of her better to the two of them gasping in pleasure soon Fiona was panting " I...I coming Evelyn coming ah".

And she released inside of Evelyn who cried out in pure pleasure with her legs wrapping around Fiona's body preventing her from exiting her which Fiona noticed so with each thrust Fiona made inside her they whispered porno things to each other then Fiona collapsed beside Evelyn panting hard then Evelyn flipped onto her and shook off the remains of her gratification tracing Fiona's muscles that had built up over the months off fighting the street sharks Ester whispered " I will marry you Fiona as i love you with all my heart i want us to be together forever".

Fiona stroked Evelyn's body with her hand making Evelyn purr at her touch Fiona whispered " Don't worry my love i will make sure we will always be together for eternity you have my word".

The two of them kissed then Evelyn lay her head in the Crook of Fiona's neck with her body intertwined with Fiona's as sleep overcame them looking forward to tomorrow with possibly new adventures.


	21. Chapter 21

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 21 Jane discovers she is pregnant with Streex's baby

Jane wasn't feeling so hot for 2 days straight after her romantic night with Streex so she went to the chemist for a pregnancy test as she was feeling hungry all the time also a little bad tempered so after her had bought what she needed she headed home where she went into the bathroom and took the test and waited five minutes then the results came back to her shock she was pregnant with Streex's baby she was over the moon but decided to wait three weeks before breaking the news to Streex but she could tell the rest of the crew.

So she called the others over so she told them to Ripster's face going into pure shock mode at the fact that his little brother Streex was going to be a dad in nine months time so he said " Are you going to tell Streex three weeks from now?."

She nodded and said "Yes i am so don't tell him as i want to tell him myself i am not sure how he will take this news but it's better if he hears it from me okay?."

They all nodded in agreement when Streex came strolling by and saw them all in conversation so he called " Hey guy's what are you all talking about?."

Ripster said " Oh just commenting on this beautiful weather we are having just now so what have you been doing Streex?."

Streex said " Oh just wondering if my beauty was wanting to accompany me on a walk in the woods today if she wants to of course?."

Jane nodded and waved goodbye to everyone and left on her walk with Streex so Skylark asked " Do you think Streex is ready for fatherhood?."

Ripster said " I am sure he is more than ready for fatherhood i think he will be a great dad when the time comes".

So three weeks later Jane said to Streex " I have something to tell you my love".

Streex said " What is it my beautiful Jane?."

She said " I am pregnant with your baby Streex you are going to be a father in nine months time are you okay hello?."

Streex stood there gobsmacked for a minute or two before pulling Jane close while kissing her he whispered " I love you my beautiful Jane i am more than happy to be a father will you marry me?."

She smiled and said " Yes i will marry you let's go tell the others alright?."

So they told the others the news and they were cheering so three months later on April 1 st Streex and Jane got married and also finding out that the gender of their baby was a girl so 6 months later Streex was holding Jane's hand in the hospital he couldn't help but cringe as she glared at him as she pushed with her might she yelled " OW IT'S HURT LIKE HELL AS SOON AS OUR BABY GIRL POPS OUT YOUR GETTING YOUR SEXY BODY KICKED HEADLONG THROUGH THAT WINDOW".

Streex blushed like hell but smiled and whispered " Yes my little speed demon" as she gave a howl of pain then a shrill high pitched cry answered her howl so their baby girl was cleaned up and handed to Streex to hold she was a Tiger shark hybrid like her mother and father Jane said " Can we name her Autumn Sky Bolton Streex?."

Streex smiled nodded to her and handed their daughter over to her he whispered to Autumn " I love my little sharklet i will protect you and your mother will my life that's a promise".

So the others came in and gathered round the new member of their father happy to see her for the first time their little speed demon Autumn.


	22. Chapter 22

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 22 Jab takes care of Lauren when she falls sick

For a couple of days Lauren wasn't feeling well but she couldn't think what was wrong with her so she carried on as though nothing was wrong but oh how wrong she was for doing that as they were on a mission when her vision went blurry for a second then it came back so she though nothing of it and helped the guy's send the seavients packing as usual so back at the house Lauren was panting heavily and was red in the face which caught Jab's concern about her as he was worried about her as she was his girlfriend.

Then she suddenly collapsed on the floor panting heavily and was red in the face making everyone panic so she was placed on the couch and the doctor said " Well she has one mighty fever i don't know how long it will take for the fever to wear off so make sure she has loads of cold water for her head and also to drink understand and she can't go outside or even move alright?."

Jab nodded as he was looking after his girl as she lay on the couch breathing heavily while looking red in the face just then Bends came running in saying that they had another mission so Jab was left behind to look after Lauren which was a good thing as she was by lunch time looking a little bit better but not out of the woods yet and Jab made it clear to Lauren when she tried to get up off the couch to stay put she seemed to understand by her wobble legs and her splitting headache so she lay back down on the sofa and slept while Jab put a fresh cold com-present on her head to cool her head while everyone else was away on their mission which they beat Paradigm up without Jab was a something so they returned home to see Lauren looking a lot better drinking some cold water and also trying to eat some soup which Jab was feeding her with a spoon she was less red in the face which was a good sign and there was a little bit of colour coming back into her face.

So several days later Lauren was back to full health but this served as a lesson to her to not push it to the extreme where she had a massive fever like what she had the last time so she never pushed herself like that and if she wasn't feeling well she would tell the rest of the gang who would see to it she got the care and attention she needed to make a full recovery and Jab was happy to have his girl back to full health and active once again but he did give her a scolding for not telling him about her being ill and not to push it to that extreme again.


	23. Chapter 23

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 23 Lena becomes Paradigm's newest member

For some time Lena was having a hard time as she was always getting dumped by boyfriends for someone better and she finally cracked of this latest breakup so she ran off crying where she was found by Paradigm sitting on a bench crying her eyes out who escorted her back to her home and got her settled down on the sofa and made her something to calm her down so she said " Can i join you Paradigm as i hate this world and everyone in it like hell for betraying me in such a cruel way if it is alright but i will still be your assistant in the office and stuff like that".

He nodded so she was shown to his laboratory where she was shown a chair with a injection device over it he asked " Would you like to become a Megalodon as i never had one of my other helpers become one so would you?."

She smiled and said " I would love to become a Megalodon Master Paradigm it will make a great change and would you do the honor of giving me a new name also?."

He nodded so she lay in the chair and he injected her with the Megalodon DNA she screamed out in pain as the injection went into her then he released her from the chair she stood there with nothing happening then she noticed her skin was turning a sliver colour before pain unlike anything she experienced hit her like a lorry hitting him as she felt her teeth retreating into her gums to be replaced painfully with big sharp teeth she gasped out in pain to Paradigm " This transformation that i ugh going through it is as though i am going through some kind of evolution but is there was no pain involved this transformation would be enjoyable" she finished as her clothes were ripped from her and lay in pieces on the floor as well as her hair she gave a roar unlike any shark existing she was shaking a bit when Paradigm gave her a watch which she put on but it malfunctioned making her appear clothes less so she quickly told him what clothes she wore making him vanish then returned a few moments later with clothes for her size.

So she vanished and returned a few seconds later fully clothed so Paradigm said " I will call you Mega how does that sound i will introduce you to your fellow teammates alright?."

So Paradigm introduced her to her fellow teammates to her becoming friends with the girl seavients so they all had an idea to go shopping which Lena liked the idea off so they headed off to the mall so Evelyn asked " How does your new body feel Mega?."

Mega replied " My new body feels so powerful and it feels so right Evelyn".

Evelyn nodded so they all had fun at the shopping mall before heading back to the base where they all had tea before bunking down for the night with Mega looking forward to her new adventures with her new friends


	24. Chapter 24

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 24 Skylark and her friends have a girls night out

Skylark was thinking what she and her girlfriends could do one Saturday night she was deep in thought which Ripster noticed so he strolled over and asked her why she was deep in thought she explained to him what she was thinking about to him saying " Well why don't you and your friends have a girls night out on Saturday night hit a night club maybe do some shopping and stuff like that what do you think sweetie?."

She thought that was a great idea so she rounded up her friends and told them of the plan to Stacey and the crew liking the idea so Jane called over to Streex " Hi hunny can you do me a big favor for Saturday night by any chance?."

Streex called back " Sure Sexy love i will look after little Autumn while you lot are out having fun as you are needing some fresh air hunny so have fun".

So Saturday night came around and the girls came out of their rooms dressed to impress Stacy was wearing a black t-shirt over a white top and red jeans with slippers. Alice was wearing a blue shirt with a cat logo and white pants with white shoes. Lauren was wearing a black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Jane opted for a green bandanna, an orange sleeveless top, green belt, black shorts and sneakers. Tara was wearing a cropped gray shirt with short black sleeves and a black neck band, a long-sleeved white undershirt, blue shorts, and both brown boots and gloves.

Then Skylark came out of her room and everyone was gobsmacked even Ripster she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress complete with high heels complete with a blue handbag so they waved goodbye to everyone and headed into the city unaware that their boys were following them from behind keeping to the shadows so they decided to head to Light blue cafe for a bite to eat so they headed inside and found a table and were busy ordering when some drunken hoodlums came in and saw them and started flirting but they got their asses kicked and got thrown out of the cafe by Skylark who closed the door to cheers from the other people who were having some tea and they got their tea and drinks for free so they happily eat up and decided when they exited the cafe to see a movie.

So they headed to the cinema where they saw loads of movies on so they decided to split up to watch different movies Jane decided to watch Bleach 4 movie while Lauren opted for high speed movie that was playing Tara decided on the romance movie that was playing along with Stacey, Alice and Skylark so they headed into their pictures to watch their movies which were awesome so after that they hit the shops and did some shopping then saw it was getting dark out so they decided to head home with their shopping so at the home straight a house was broken into and some crooks were pelting out of the house they saw our girls and decided to rob them which was a very bad idea for the crooks as they got their butts handed to them as the girls were fighters and beat the crooks up then the police came and took the crooks away with the chef thanking the girls very much and drove away so they arrived home as a few minutes earlier their boys had arrived back home before them and acted all cool by watching TV when the girls came in so they asked " How did your night out go girls?."

So their girls told them of the night they had to them looking shocked also impressed so they also showed the boys what shopping they did so after that they all bunked down for the night with Skylark and the girls snuggling up beside their boys and were soon fast asleep looking forward to tomorrow where new adventures awaited them


	25. Chapter 25

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 25 Skylark and friends have a sleepover

Lauren was reading a sleepover book by her favorite author April Spring when little speed demon Autumn came speeding in with her dad who was busy exercising his daughter's energy out of her and by the looks of it his plan was working as Autumn was getting tired so Streex said " Come on little speed demon time for a nap alright?."

Autumn nodded yawning the headed off to her room which gave Lauren a great idea for what she and her friends could sleepover and do loads of girl things and talk about stuff so Lauren called a girls meeting so Skylark asked " So what is your idea for next Saturday night Lauren?."

Lauren said " How about we have a sleepover for only us girls and we can talk about stuff and do our hair how about that you guy's?."

Xena said " Thats a great idea so let's do it how about we have a sleepover next Saturday night how does that sound to everyone?."

They all thought that was a great idea so they all bought food for their sleepover and loads of cool movies so next Saturday night rolled around and the girls got changed into their pajamas Xena was wearing purple pajamas, Stacey was wearing red pajamas, Tara was wearing yellow pajamas, Jane was wearing green pajamas, Lauren choose black pajamas, and Alice choose to wear blue pajamas so they turned around to see Skylark coming out of her room and she was wearing light blue nightdress with blue slippers with a blue lace tied on her slippers.

So they all sat on Skylark's bed and happily chatted away with Xena starting off " My last name was Power my home planet was called Ocean and i lived with my parent's then when i was 17 i meet a really cute boy by the name of Mark and we were happily dating until 4 months ago he was seeing a girl named Paris behind my back so he dumped me for her so i was really upset so i fled from my home planet where on the way to earth i meet my handsome Mantaman the love of my life what about you Lauren?."

Lauren said " Well my last name is Water i used to live in Fission city but i was a bully at school but one day me and my friends got picked on one day in the playground by someone named Mike but Skylark was passing by and jumped into the fray and beat Mike up badly saying " Leave my friends alone or i will beat you up so badly that you will be in the hospital understand?." And ever since she has turned my life around and now i am living happily here with you all and my handsome boyfriend Jab OK Stacey you are up."

Stacey said " My last name is Flower and back in my old life i was going to be a professional singer but it never worked out because of my dad and so i became a bully and bullied everyone at school but Skylark was the only one who stood up to me and friends even made friends with us by protecting us against Mike who had picked up on us in the park and we all became very protective of Skylark and made sure that no one bullied her and know we are reunited again and nothing will tear us apart again OK your turn Tara".

Tara said " My last name is also Flower my dad was very how shall we say over protective of me when i went into high school but now i can breathe so i can do all the things i want to do now where as before i couldn't and i have been reunited with Skylark and my life is better than ever OK Jane your turn".

Jane happily said " My last name is Magic and i used to live in Fission City and i used to get picked on at primary school but then i got my own back on the bullies but then i turned into a bully but i saved by Skylark and i made up with my parent's whom i treated rather badly but we are really close now thanks to Skylark and her kindness towards me and my friends OK Alice your turn then we will watch some movies and have some food while we watch the movies".

Alice said " My last name is Fire i used to live in Fission City i wanted to become a teacher but a bully names spike from my childhood humiliated me in front of everyone and taking my dream away from me from that day on i became a bully until i was saved by Skylark and since then she has turned me life around and now my dream of being a teacher or something better is waiting for me out there someday i will find a job that suites me fine".

So the girls decided to watch some anime movies and also decided to do their hair while watching the movies so Lauren had a short spiky hairstyle Alice a short hairstyle, Tara her hair was long down one side and short on the other side everyone else opted for different haircuts then watched a few more films before turning in for the night not before Skylark decided to have a pillow fight with everyone and was declared the winner.

So they all went to bed dreaming about what new adventures await them in the near future.


	26. Chapter 26

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 26 Alice gets the hiccups in which a hilarious day ensures

Alice woke up one morning thinking " What a beautiful day nothing could go wrong" So she got changed and went downstairs for breakfast where she was greeted by everyone including Slammu her boyfriend who kissed her on the cheek to her returning the gesture so they all sat down for breakfast but just then Alice hiccup catching everyone's attention including Skylark who said " Are you okay Alice?."

She started to say " Yeah i ..." but she started to hiccup every time she tried to speak but she still could eat so Skylark thought of a great idea of how to stop Alice having the hiccups she said after breakfast " OK Alice stand upside down that should stop you hiccuping it is a great method and it should stop you hiccuping give it a try".

So Alice did a handstand and she was upside down and it looked like Skylark method was working until her whole body gave a loud hiccup then she fell onto the floor and everyone started to laugh at Skylark's gobsmacked look that her method didn't work so she said to the others who were laughing their heads off " OK smart alack's why don't one of you have a go and try to stop Alice from hiccuping".

Ripster went over to the sink and filled up a glass of water then brought it over to Alice to him saying " Here this should stop you from hiccuping Alice but i am not at all sure if this will work but we will wait and see ready Alice?."

She nodded took a couple of sips of the cold water which seemed to have worked to Ripster looking triumphant at his method working like a charm but to his shock she let out a loud hiccup to him jumping in fright even Slammu jumped in shock as well to everyone else who fell about laughing at seeing Ripster jump out of his skin at the sound of Alice hiccuping he said " Well that plan is busted Jab any ideas?."

Jab thought about it then said how about you hold your breath Alice that should stop you hiccuping give it a try".

So while Alice held her breath everyone else went onto their computers and found solutions to stop Alice from Hiccuping but a loud hiccup sounded from behind them also hearing Jab say " WOW so that is that plan scuppered got any ideas you guy's?."

Slammu was watching the scenes unfold with a funny expression on his face so with the rest Lauren had sneaked up behind Alice and shouted from behind her " HIYA ALICE".

Alice squealed like a stuffed pig making everyone else roar with laughter making Lauren jab her fist into the air in triumph but to her dismay Alice hiccup again making that plan a failure so everyone else had a go making her do the craziest things to stop her from hiccuping and when their plans failed everyone was roaring with laughter soon everyone was scratching their heads while Alice was sitting on the couch with Slammu still hiccuping so Slammu said " I have an idea honey come here tickle time".

Alice barely had time to react but Slammu grabbed her and proceeded to tickle her in the stomach making her squeal "ah ha ha aha ha ha stop that Slammu h ah ah ah ha ha huh?."

Ripster gaped his little brother's attempt had worked like a charm curing Alice of her hiccups to everyone else's shocked also annoyed looks that Slammu's plan worked like a charm while theirs didn't so Slammu said " That's better now huh Alice you have stopped hiccuping".

Alice tried to hiccup but no sound came out of her mouth to her face light up with happiness at her hiccups had been cured she hugged Slammu saying " Thank you very much Hunny i feel much better now time for bed i think wow what a day".

So they all went to bed but during the night from the other rooms excluding Alice loud hiccuping sounds from Ripster, Jab, Streex, Lauren, Jane and even Renesmee and also Autumn room sounded to everyone shouting " OHHH NOOOOOOOOOOO".


	27. Chapter 27

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 27 Stacey + Tara visit their dad's grave with their boyfriends

It was a nice peaceful day for Skylark and friends so Stacey was staring out at the lake thinking about her dad also with her was Tara who was also thinking about her dad as well which caught Rox and Moby's attention as they had never seen their girls like this before as their girls were full of energy and happy but now they were sad and unhappy.

Just then Tara said " Big sis i think we should phone mum and see if she knows where dad is buried and we need to clear up the past between us i think now is the time don't you think so too?."

Stacey nodded and went to the phone and dialed a number on it and her mother's voice sounded on the phone " S...Stacey i can't believe it you are finally phoning me after what happened with your father passing away i can't wait to see you i am sorry about the arguments so when can i see you and Tara?."

Stacey told her mother and hung up the phone so she turned around to see Rox standing in front of her so she explained the reason why she and Tara were not themselves and that they needed to clear the air with their mother and visit their father's grave so Moby and Rox said " We'll come with you for moral support would you two like that?."

She nodded so they called to everyone else " We have an errand to run we won't be long see you lot later".

Everyone else nodded and called " See you later" . So with that they left so they arrived at Stacey's mother's house so Stacey knocked on the door to her mother opening the door Stacey's and Tara's mother is called April she is in her mid fifty's with long flowing red hair blue eyes and she was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with red trousers and red trainers as soon as she saw Stacey and Tara she hugged them close with tears flowing down her face with Stacey and Tara as well.

She noticed Moby and Rox standing there beside the girls so the girls introduced their boyfriends to their mother who invented them all in and closed the door so Moby and Rox in their wisdom decided to sit in the living room as Moby had brought playing cards for him and Rox while the girls talk to their mother in the kitchen so in the kitchen April had coffee for all three of them so they sat at the table where Stacey said " So where is dad buried mum?."

April said " He is buried in the church grounds in town he died of a heart attack in the hospital he was trying his best to try to get me to phone you two to clear up the past so we could be a family once again but i never knew where you both were so i couldn't find you number or to invite you to the funeral but now that you two are here his wish has finally come true if he was still here he would be proud of you two for having the courage to come and see me after all this time so what have you two been doing may i ask?."

Stacey said " I am living with Skylark mum so is Tara and i am my boyfriends band and i am pretty good at the guitar we are living in Neon city as Skylark got raped by Danny mum as he believed she didn't have the right to the job of a computer wiz and as the result she got pregnant with his baby but she got rid of it and became pregnant with John Bolton's baby as they were both in love with each other since she was four years old i learned about this from Sahara outside the college where Skylark used to go too so i got captured by Paradigm and you don't want to know what he did to me mum as i am sure you couldn't handle it?."

April said " Let me guess you got gene-slammed into a great white shark and you Tara into a killer whale the reason is that i can see you new forms even if you got those watches on so it's alright as i knew this was why you never came to see me so i am alright with it so can you show me as no matter what you two become you will always be my little girls no matter what forms you take".

They hugged April close crying with happiness so they took their watches off which shocked Moby and Rox completely so April smiled and hugged her daughters close so after a couple of minutes she said " I think it is time to visit your father what do you say?."

Stacey and Tara nodded so they came out of the kitchen holding their mother's hand so they all got into the car and April drove all the way to the cemetery and showed where the grave where Stacey and Tara's father was buried and they both broke down crying with Moby and Rox comforting them so Moby said to the grave " Hi Sir my name is Moby your daughter Tara's boyfriend i would have liked to meet you while you were still with us i think we would have got on like a house on fire i hope i can live up to your expectations of being your daughter's boyfriend i promise you i will never brake your daughter's heart".

Rox said " My name is Rox I am your daughter's Stacey's Boyfriend and i am in a band and by the way your daughter is one hot guitarist i thank you for teaching the ways of the guitar to her and she is most beautiful creature i have ever seen and i promise you to never brake her heart you have my word".

Stacey said kneeling down to the grave with Tara " Hi daddy I'm home just like you wanted i have a boyfriend now he is in a band his name is Rox i wish you were still here daddy you and Rox would have got on like a house on fire i am not sure what to tell you but i have been gene-slammed into a great white shark by paradigm who is pure evil dad and i have been helping the street sharks fight him for the good i really miss you dad".

Tara said " Hi daddy it's good to be home again and it's good to see you i am really sorry for not coming home but i am home now for a little while anyway i really miss you dad and i wish you were still here with us so i could introduce you to my boyfriend Moby who loves me with all his heart".

They whispered to the grave " I love you dad see you later".

So Stacey and Tara and their mother had put the past behind them and now things are looking up for them as a family so they went back home after saying goodbye to their mother and everyone was wondering where they had been so Moby and Rox filled the rest in to their shocked also understanding looks so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures await them


	28. Chapter 28

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 28 Renesmee runs away from Tara not wanting her shots

Renesmee thought today was going to a normal day for her but she is in for a shock as what she didn't know was that she was going to the doctors for her shots without her knowing but Tara tells her to Renesmee refusing point blank and a chase around the house begins.

Renesmee was sitting on the couch reading one of her comics when Tara came over and said " Come on Renesmee you are going to the doctors to get your shots".

Renesmee looked shocked also scared out of her wit's she suddenly jumped up off the couch and pelted away from Tara yelling " No i don't want to have my shots the doctor is scary so i am not going and you can't make me".

And with that Renesmee runs off with everyone looking gobsmacked at her sudden attitude change so Skylark said " I remember something we did take her to the doctors when she was a baby to get her baby shots and she cried the place down i think she is afraid of the doctors i think you should go after her Tara and explain that the doctor Aura is really nice looks like you will have to chase her around the house to get her tired enough so you can tell her about the doctor OK?."

So Tara chased after Renesmee and found her hiding under her bed but as soon as Tara started to explain about the doctors Renesmee fled out of her bedroom into the bathroom, then into her parents room, then into everyone else's room, then into the garage then finally Renesmee climbed up onto the roof where she knew she was safe from Tara which caused alarm from everyone.

So Tara tried to climb up the pipe but slipped and fell onto her backside realizing that in her human form she was too short so she took off her watch and transformed into her Killer Whale form and jumped up onto the roof thinking to herself " One good advantage of being a gene-slammed person you can reach high places".

So she went and sat down beside Renesmee and said " You know i didn't like the doctors much when i was a kid but the doctor was really nice and the shots only felt like pinpricks and doesn't hurt you in the slightest so come on Renesmee it won't be bad as you think i promise".

Renesmee nodded so they jumped down off the roof and headed to the doctor's where they were meet by Doctor Aura so she said " Ah you must be Renesmee nice to meet you dear ready for your shots?."

Renesmee nodded but Aura noticed she wasn't convinced about the shots being only pinpricks so she asked " So what comic books do you read Renesmee may i ask?."

That caught Renesmee off guard so she told Aura what comic books she liked so Aura vanished for a moment and then returned with to Renesmee's gasp all the latest comic books that had just come out so Renesmee took one and happily began to read the comic book which Aura began to give Renesmee her shots which Renesmee didn't notice or feel so a few minutes later Aura said " All done Renesmee thats you".

Renesmee looked up at her and said " Huh?."

Aura smiled and said " Thats you Renesmee i gave you your shots and you didn't feel a thing i noticed you were not convinced about getting your shots so i decided to distract you with something and it worked so these comic books will be here the next time you come visit me OK and for being such a brave girl you may keep the comic book you are reading just now alright see you later Renesmee".

Renesmee hugged Aura and said " Thank you very much Aura see you next time bye".

And so they went back home where Skylark saw a happier looking Renesmee that liked going to the doctors and was busy reading her comic book so they all went to bed dreaming about what tomorrow will bring for all of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 29 Xena adopts a stray dog who she names Robin Hood

Xena was walking through town with the shopping when she saw a stray dog being attacked by a bunch of local thugs so she jumped into fray and beat the thugs up pretty badly making them run away in a panic but the dog also ran away in fright from the fight so she carried on home where she was meet by everyone so she told them what had happened to Ripster saying " You did the right thing Xena when you protected that stray dog i wonder why it is a stray dog maybe someday we will find out".

So Next day Xena was wondering around the park listening to tune on her iPad when she saw the same stray dog again and it was being chased by some wild dogs the stray dog saw her and ran behind her so Xena stared the wild dogs down making them run in fear so she turned around to the dog and said " You should be more careful here in the park OK and by the way where is your master?."

The stray dog barked once to her then licked her hand and disappeared into the crowds so she walked home thinking " Why am i the only one that sees the dog but not everyone else huh pretty strange" so she went inside and told everyone about her encounter with the stray dog and that no-one in the park noticed him being chased by a bunch of local wild dogs so Mantaman saying " Well if you are really worried about the dog then you should go find the dog and adopt him to keep him out of trouble and bring him home so we can meet this stray dog Xena alright?."

So the following morning Xena went to the park to find the stray dog but a couple minutes of searching she couldn't find him anywhere just as she was about to give up looking she heard a whimpering sound from the bushes right beside her so she parted the bushes to a horrible shock it was the stray dog and he was bleeding badly so she picked him up and took him immediately to the vet who immediately put him through surgery so Xena had texted the others who came running to the vets as fast as they could so they arrived and Mantaman held Xena's hand as they waited so the vet came out and said " Who found this stray dog?." Xena came forward and said " I found him how is he?."

The vet smiled and said " He is gonna be okay he is a fighter i can him credit for that at least so he should stay here for a couple of weeks before he is ready to go home with you so what are you gonna call him by the way?."

Xena said " I am gonna call him Robin Hood as he reminds of the famous outlaw of Sherwood forest".

The vet smiled and said " A perfect name for him so see you lot in a couple of weeks alright?."

So a couple of weeks later Robin Hood was fully recovered and was excited about going to his new home so Xena came and he started wagging his tail like mad at seeing her to the vet chuckling at this scene so he found a lead and also a collar put them into Robin Hood and so Xena took him home where he got a warm welcome from everyone so night time rolled around so Xena found a puppy basket and Robin Hood happily fell asleep with a happy smile on his which everyone followed suite on the idea happily awaiting to see what the next day will bring


	30. Chapter 30

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 30 hanging out at the park with the Kids

It was a nice summer day and everyone was bored stiff but none more so than Renesmee and Autumn who were bored out of their minds which Jane, Streex, Skylark and Ripster noticed so they had a chat together and decided in secret to take the kids to the park were there was a amusement park, Zoo and they could also eat ice-cream and also have a swim in the lake so they put their plan into action so they casually said to the kids " Shall we go for a walk you two would you like that?."

Autumn and Renesmee said in a rather bored voice " Sure it beats being stuck in here all day."

So they headed out the door making sure to keep the kids curious about where they were going so they reached their destination to the kids gobsmacked look they said " W... We are going in here to see the animals and even have a go on the amusements mum, dad?."

They saw their parents nodding to the kids cheering with happiness they also hugged their parents to Skylark saying so let's go and get something to eat from the cafe OK and then we will go and see all the animals then have a look around this place and see what we can discover alright?."

The kids cheered so they went to the cafe and found they were the only ones there so they ordered something from the counter and happily eat their meals when a large group came in with their kids and were not happy about they were beaten here first the kids that were with the group took a major dislike to Renesmee and Autumn which Skylark and co noticed so they went out of the door as Skylark had picked up a treasure hunter quiz with clues to treasure around the place so they had a look at the first clue which Renesmee solved straight away as water clue had to the lake so they headed there and found the treasure which turned out to be Ice lollies for Renesmee and Autumn complete with hats so they went onto the next clue which was about ice just then Ripster noticed the sign saying " This way to the polar bears with ice room". he pointed to the sign and they headed off to the polar bears ice room and their reward for solving the second clue was movie tickets to the cinema and it's new cartoon movie so they solved all the clues and went back to the cafe and saw the family coming out of the cafe with the same map with the clues so they strolled past with all their noses in the air so Skylark and co entered the cafe and handed the map back to the owner who was speechless at they had found all the clues already so he bent down behind the counter and brought up to Renesmee and Autumn's gasp the latest new Nintendo 3ds and also the complete Pokemon collection on 3ds with Sun and also moon so he found two plastic bags and put Renesmee and Autumns prizes in their bags and gave them their prizes to them squealing with delight so they thanked the cafe owner very much and so they left the shop so they decided to head to the cinema and see what the new cartoon movie was so they arrived at the cinema and paid the person behind the desk and went and sat down to watch the movie.

So the large group were looking around they had solved the clues but couldn't find the prizes for solving the clues thats when they saw Skylark and Co coming out of the cinema chatting about the cartoon film which was excellent so they were heading to the zoo to see the animals when their path was blocked by the large group that were also there the leader sneered " So you solved the clues first huh well hand over your prizes kiddies or your parents will get hurt huh why are you two laughing?."

Renesmee and Autumn said " Big mistake threatening us our dads are two of the Street Shark crew i feel really sorry for you guys right about now".

Ripster, Skylark, Jane and Streex lunged at the group and beat them up pretty badly making the rest of the large group to get cold feet and run away so with the fight finished Ripster and Streex said to Renesmee and Autumn " Are you two okay?."

They nodded so they left the badly beaten group laying there on the ground and went to the zoo and enjoyed seeing all the animals so they noticed the sun going down so they headed home where they got a warm welcome from the rest of the group who were all asking how their day went so Ripster sat down with Skylark and Renesmee and told everyone else how their day went to the rest cheering for Renesmee and Autumn for getting the coolest prizes ever but growling at the large group for threatening the kids on their day out so they were relieved that they enjoyed their day out so they all bunked down for the night wondering what tomorrow will bring any new cool adventures for all of them


	31. Chapter 31

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 31 question & Answering 2

Hi everyone

All " Hi Amy"

ready for more questions everyone?

All " Ready Amy San"

OK this one is for Ripster did you have fun at the park with Skylark, Jane, Streex and the kids?."

Ripster " Yes i did Amy i did but i didn't like the crowd that wasn't happy about Renesmee and Autumn winning the prizes but all in all great day"

Thanks Ripster onto you Jane how are you enjoying your new life so far?

Jane " I am loving my new life so far Amy can't wait to see what new adventures await me and everyone"

OK your next Streex "is having a daughter is a great joy isn't it?."

Streex " Little Autumn means the whole world to me and Jane i would protect her from harm at any time"

Thanks Streex onto you Skylark " Was it nice in the park with the animals and the quiz?."

Skylark " It was alright until those bullies decided to pick on Renesmee and Autumn pretty bad idea on their park but all in all very nice day".

OK this next one is for you Slammu well done on your tickling trick to cure Alice of her hiccups was it funny?.

Slammu " It was very funny watching everyone try to cure her of her hiccups so it was great that my plan worked".

OK Jab this one is for you you are sports crazy are you not?."

Jab " Yes i am at that Amy why are you asking?."

Just asking Jab so onto Moby how was Stacey and Tara at their mothers?."

Moby " It was really a tear jerkier for Stacey and Tara as it had been a while since they had seen their mother and now they have cleared the air between their mum and visit their dad's grave so everything is looking up".

OK onto you Xena " How does it feel to have a pet for the very first time in your life?."

Xena " It is a special experience and one that i will treasure forever Amy as i love Robin Hood as he is my first pet and also friend".

OK onto you Autumn " it is great having Renesmee as a friend isn't it?."

Autumn " Yes she is my best friend i think of her as my big sister who i will look up when i am not sure about something".

OK everyone see you later

All see you later Amy San


	32. Chapter 32

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 32 visiting a haunted house

Jab was looking through the spooky website on his laptop when he saw a haunted house on a page which looked promising to explore so he had a look and saw it was on the outskirts of Neon City so he called everyone and said " How about we visit a haunted house today for fun also for the thrill of it what do you all say about that?."

Most of the crew said that they had others things on but Lauren, Slammu, and Alice said that they will come with him to check it out and see for themselves if it was scary as Jab claims it to be so they set off into town and following the directions of the map that Jab had printed off they soon found themselves outside the haunted house with a sign saying " For those who enter take care with caution".

So they all entered with caution so as they came inside the front door closed behind them causing them to jump with fear at the sound so they proceeded to look around with Alice and Slammu they decided to investigate the ground floor while the rest decided to have a look upstairs and see what was up there so with the downstairs crew they had been looking in the rooms when the rocking chair started to move with a sound of a child giggling making Alice and Slammu back out of the sitting room and proceeded to check in the other rooms which the seats started to move along with the table and stuff was flying at them making them panic and run up the stairs to first floor landing where they saw Jab totally covered in paint red paint to be precise they totally fell to the floor laughing at the sight making Jab snarl in anger at them so after they got Jab cleaned up in the bathroom aided by the ghost in the bathroom they decided to explore the rest of the house so as they proceeded into the master bedroom stuff came flying at them with such speed that they dodged with ease it was then a voice sounded " Hm you have passed all my test's now your biggest challenge awaits you downstairs in the garage do you have the ability to face the ultimate test and face your fears if you have the courage proceed to the garage".

So they had a chat among themselves then went downstairs to the garage where as they entered the lights went out then they got sucked into their minds where they faced their worst fears but they fought through them and won their fights making the lights to come back on and as they opened their eyes they saw all the ghosts with their leader standing there with a smile on his face he said " Well done my curious visitors you have conquered your worst fears and have more power than ever before i wish you luck on your road home my friends goodbye".

And with that the ghosts all vanished so as they headed home Lauren asked " So what was your worst fear Jab?."

Jab who was silent most of the way home suddenly said " My worst fears was seeing my little sister dying because of the fever she had when she was 2 years old and i was racing against time to collect the herbs i needed to cure her but i beat the clock and managed to save my little sister's life what about you Lauren?."

Lauren said " My worst fear was seeing Skylark getting bullied by some people but i protected her and saved her from having a life that was being bullied for the rest of the her life what about you Alice?."

Alice said " Funny you should say that i had a similar dream to you Lauren as i was standing there helping you stand up for Skylark as she was about to get picked on by the cheerleader captain what about you Slammu?."

Slammu said " My worst fear was seeing Skylark attacked by some wild dogs when she was only 4 years but i saved her from them it's pretty weird about how our worst fears were all about Skylark pretty weird huh ah home again".

They opened the door hearing shouts of " Welcome home you lit come on tells us all about your adventure".

So they sat down and told the rest of the crew all about the haunted house and about having to fight their worst fears to Ripster and the rest gasping in shock thats when Slammu noticed Skylark's right arm where there was supposed to a bite mark by a wild dog to him gasping in shock making Jab and the others stare at him he said " Holy shit Sky that bite mark is gone".

Thats when he winced making everyone look at his right arm making Ripster gasp in shock there was a dog bite on his right arm which made Jab say " Holy shit that ghost sent us back in time to Skylark's past to different parts of her life to rescue her and that dog bite on your arms tells the whole story Slammu".

Ripster started asking questions so they told him everything with Skylark gasping in shock along with Ripster and the rest of the crew looking shocked with this news so they all bunked down for the night with everyone reeling from the news that Jab had given them so they all went to bed awaiting tomorrow to see what new adventures awaited them


	33. Chapter 33

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 33 A day in the life of Xena

Xena woke up today as always in the loving arms of her boyfriend Manta who was slowly waking up to see her smiling at him unaware that Xena's former boyfriend who i have mentioned in an earlier episode who for some reason i am going to call him idiot as he will come to earth to win Xena back as his girlfriend dumped him for someone else so he comes looking for Xena.

So Xena is currently downstairs eating breakfast before going to the sink and washing up her plates aided by a friend so she decides to take a stroll into town and maybe hit the shops so she heads out the door waving goodbye to everyone and the youngsters so she closes the door behind her and starts walking into town where she is greeted by everyone in town as she heads into the beauty store to have a look around when she felt a power level in the air making her run out into the street where standing there is her former boyfriend idiot who says " Hey sexy girl".

Xena responds by simply walking away her nose in the air shocking him completely he runs after her but she punches him in the stomach making it clear to him that she is with someone else now so she walks off leaving him stunned also furious so with Xena she walking back home where as she opens the door she is greeted by her boyfriend who gives her a kiss unaware that Idiot had followed her back home and was shocked that Xena had moved on and he was livid so he decided to kill her boyfriend to win Xena back so he watched Xena in Manta's arms so he blasted the ground outside the house making them all run out into the back where Xena saw all her flowers that were in the garden she had created were all destroyed she glares up at the person for the damage which was Idiot who snarls at Manta " So your the freak that has Xena's heart well not anymore i am back now and Xena is mine so get ready to die".

Xena shouted " I have moved on Idiot and i am not going to be your girlfriend ever again so get lost or i will make you get lost".

And with Xena jumped into the air and began fighting her opponent who looked shocked at what she had said so after five minutes she was wining so he looked shocked at he got blasted to the ground he jumped back up into the air again and managed to gain some upper hand before being blasted into the lake where he resurfaced gasping for air Xena landed in front of him saying " So are you going to leave here peacefully or i will have to kill you to protect my boyfriend your choice".

With that threat Idiot made a hasty retreat making Xena the winner landing back onto the ground and walking into the house with all the others following her to find her sitting on the couch deep in thought she looked up at the others and explained for a few minutes to their nods of understanding also kiss from her boyfriend so night time came around and everyone bunked down for the night as Xena crawled into her bed her mind raced with thoughts of her parents also if her home so she fell fast asleep happy that she had defended what was hers and what new adventures awaited her in the near future


	34. Chapter 34

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 34 a day in the life of Lauren

Lauren woke up to another beautiful day the sun was shining the birds were singing in the trees she sat up noticing the brown arm that was draped across her she looked sideways to be given a kiss by her boyfriend Jab the love of her life her reason for living so they both got dressed and hand in hand proceeded downstairs where she and Jab were greeted by everyone so Lauren was happily eating her breakfast when a loud explosion rent the still air it came from the center of town so they all pelted off to the sound and when they arrived they saw a girl busy destroying everything in sight thats when the girl saw Lauren and sneered " Well well if it isn't Lauren the pathetic loser i have been looking for you for a very long time prepare to die for killing my boyfriend".

And with that she lunged at Lauren who dodged to one side shocking the girl completely she said " I didn't kill your boyfriend Maria but killing people isn't going to bring him back he got Skylark pregnant and stuff".

That stopped Maria dead in her tracks she sneered at Skylark " Well who wouldn't her showing off her sexy body thinking she is better than everyone else and getting all the customers i expect the little girl standing next to her is my boyfriend's child isn't she Skylark?."

Ripster stood in front of Skylark and snarled at Maria saying " Sorry to burst your bubble but she got rid of the baby and FYI Renesmee is my daughter i got Skylark pregnant after she got rid of the accident Maria ha ha ha".

That shocked Maria who charged straight at Skylark but Lauren got int he way and wham Lauren punched Maria with such force that Maria got blasted into a nearby building and got up spitting up blood Alice screeched at Maria " How dare you try to attack our little sister like that Maria i thought you would do great things one day but i see that i was wrong about you come on guy's she is not worth it".

So with that Lauren found herself back home fuming over Maria which Jab noticed so he came over kissed her on the lips which calmed her down making everyone chuckle at the scene so they all decided to head out to the park and have some fun so Lauren drove the car over to Marine Park which had a lake where people can go swimming and even do water sports depending on the weather and the weather was fantastic so the group decided to try some of the water sports Lauren found herself doing some water sailing as the lake was calm and so gentle while the rest opted for swimming and other water activities soon lunch time rolled around so Lauren and co sat in the cafe ordering lunch which was served to them and tasted beautiful so with that after lunch they all decided to go on one of the trails they all decided for Renesmee and Autumn that one of the short trails would be ideal so they choose one that led into the woods and to a waterfall cascading down into the valley unaware that it is here Renesmee will see an old friend again one from the haunted mall.

So they went onto the trail and were further along when a voice that Renesmee had not heard in a long while entered her mind " Hello my friend come to me i am at the waterfall with my cubs they are excited to see you".

Lauren saw Renesmee running off towards the waterfall with the rest following suite soon they were at the waterfall and Lauren stopped dead in her tracks there in front of her was a hyneadon with some cubs but Renesmee strolled straight up to the mother and said " Hey Sofia long time no see hey you guy's have you been behaving for your mother".

The cubs ran to Renesmee and happily licked her face when Autumn came over and Renesmee introduced the cubs to her and they happily licked her face too so Renesmee and Autumn happily played with the cubs under the careful gaze of Sofia who was lying on the ground watching the happy scene so Lauren asked " How does Renesmee know them?."

Sofia spoke to Lauren in her mind telling her when she and Renesmee meet to Lauren's nods of understanding so 4 hours later the sun began to set so Renesmee and the rest waved goodbye to Sofia and her cubs while walking back the way they came soon Lauren was back home having tea then bunking down for the night her mind racing with the events of today while looking forward to tomorrow to see what new adventures awaited her


	35. Chapter 35

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 35 a day in the life of Stacey

Here we have Stacey waking up to a beautiful day in the loving arms of her husband Rox who also awoke to be given a kiss on the lips from Stacey to him purring happily so Stacey got changed where she was meet by everyone who was also heading downstairs for breakfast.

Stacey had just finished breakfast when the phone rang she answered to hearing her mother's voice on the phone in a panic so Stacey pelted off to her mothers with her little sister Tara in hot pursuit soon they were at their mothers to see their mother being held at gunpoint by their uncle Billy who is in his mid fifty's with sleek flowing red hair with a fang like earing in his left ear with light blue jeans and also t-shirt he looked up and sneered at Stacey " Wow my daughter is even more beautiful now than she was when she was five years old oh didn't you mother tell you anything about me or did she make you believe that my brother Mr goodie two shoes was your father well tough luck i am your father and you better get used to it now pack your stuff you are coming back home with me what are you doing with that watch".

Stacey flung her watch off revealing her new form making Billy scream in fear and then pelted away screaming his head off so Stacey pelted to her mother with Tara's help and escorted her mother back inside and made her a cup of coffee so Stacey asked " Is what Billy said true Mum?."

April sighed and said " Yes my little great white it is true but Billy abused me when i first meet him and his brother but one day he found out i was expecting you and he beat me up pretty badly and then threw me out of my own home when his brother Axel saw all this and immediately went and confronted Billy who wanted nothing to do with you or me so Axel took me into his home and made me feel like i could love and trust again he even proposed to me outside this very house of course Billy was passing by and saw the scene and was shocked so nine months later you came into my life and Axel's and Axel was very happy and raised you like you was his own of course Billy was in the hospital at the time and saw you and totally fell in love with you of course he threw away his chance and was totally jealous of Axel who invited him around on your fifth birthday but he looked gutted when you called him Uncle Billy and he stormed out of the house and was never seen again until now".

Stacey sat there in shock then smiled and said " I really glad that Billy never raised me and i am glad it was Axel as he will always be my father not Billy mum are you okay here now?."

April nodded so Stacey and Tara left but what they didn't know was that as they made their way home Billy followed them keen to know where Stacey was staying he was in for a shock when from the shadows he was hiding in he saw the front door opening to see Skylark and Ripster standing at the door with the rest of the crew so he saw Stacey and Tara go inside and peered in on them from the window to see Stacey being hugged by a Mako shark and heard him saying " Where were you my beautiful angel when you pelted off in a rush this morning?."

Stacey explained to everyone's shocked looks suddenly the window burst open and Billy landed in the sitting room he sneered at Stacey " Hiya my daughter or should i say freak get your stuff packed you are coming home with me and these losers have no say in the matter".

but he got his kicked by Rox and Ripster and he found himself in prison for breaking and entering and assault with a dangerous weapon and was sentenced to life in prison so they got the window repaired so after tea Stacey happily watched TV before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures tomorrow will bring


	36. Chapter 36

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 36 A day in the life of Tara

This morning Tara wakes up to be given a kiss on the lips from her boyfriend Moby the love of her life so they get changed and soon Tara finds herself downstairs eating breakfast with the others wondering what her day will be like today.

So Tara decides to have a walk through the park so she heads out to the park in Neon City and was busy walking through it when a man steps out in front of her saying " Why hello there beautiful".

Tara walks on shocking the guy completely no-one had ever done that to him before that's when he saw some girls also looking shocked as well this was the first ever time that happened to them so the girls chased after Tara but she had disappeared onto one of the other trails in the park so they couldn't find her so Tara sees an ice-cream shop and stops and buy's an ice-cream and found a seat and started to eat her ice-cream happily enjoying the her ice-cream when her peace got interrupted by the girls and the guy the girls said " We found you at last stay where you are".

But Tara had enough she snarled and threw off her watch scaring them completely making them run for their life's so she happily sat back on her bench eating her ice-cream in peace so she continued on her walk before deciding to head into town to see what was on offer in the shops so she strolls into town and had a look in some of the shops when a loud explosion sounded from the other side of town so Tara pelted off to the direction of the sound and she saw a house was in flames so she pelted inside and found loads of dead people suddenly she heard a baby crying in one room so she crashed through the door and picked up the baby and ran back outside into the street where she saw people gasping at her at what she had just done so she said " Huh whats up with you lot didn't have the courage to run inside and help anyone out well too bad everyone's died except for this little baby".

Seeing the shocked also humiliated looks on some people's face's but one pelted inside and found another survivor and helped him outside but he was bleeding badly so he got taken to the hospital just like Tara and the baby so at the hospital The baby was being seen too with Tara waiting outside when she heard " Tara sweetie thank god you are alright?."

She looked around to see Moby and the crew running towards her so she explained what had happened and that the baby was being seen too just then a doctor came out and asked " Are you the mother of this little lady?."

Tara shook her head and said " No i am not sir i rescued her from a house fire".

The doctor asked what house was on fire so Tara told him everything to his face going into shock mode so she said " How is the little girl doctor?."

The doctor smiled and said " She is perfectly fine full of beans for a 2 month old baby would you all like to see her?."

Everyone nodded so he showed them the way into the nursery where he handed Tara the said little lady who giggled in Tara's arms as Tara held her lovingly which caught everyone off guard Moby tickled the little lady under the chin she laughed and held his hand making him smile so he said " Can we adopt her doctor what do you think Tara?."

Tara looked at Moby in shock before she nodded happily so the doctor said " Sure you can follow me and you guy's can name her any name you wish and after you fill the forms in she all set to go home with you."

So Tara thought of a name and came up with one she said " How about Freya Volt Tyler?."

Moby nodded approving of the name so they filled in the forms and took Freya back outside and introduced her to everyone who was smitten with her including Renesmee and Autumn who were delighted with the new arrival in their family so they all went shopping for the essential baby items and bought up a storm and headed back home and got Freya feed, washed and put to bed with her falling asleep with a happy look on her face so everyone else happily eat tea and bunked down for the night with Tara and Moby in their room with Freya their little fire spirit unaware that someone had gone back to the house and was looking around but didn't see any burnt baby body and went totally mad.


	37. Chapter 37

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 37 A day in the life of Jane

Today to Jane was quite an ordinary day she wakes up as usual to be given a kiss on the lips by her boyfriend Streex who was her hero also meeting her little speed demon Autumn coming out of her door and getting a hug from Autumn who was as usual full of beans so Jane had breakfast and was looking through the newspaper when something caught her eye it was an ad for 50% sale at one of the high street shops but for some reason Jane knew that it was a trap but she couldn't figure out why this was and the feeling that she had about it.

So she had a chat with Ripster who had a look at the ad in the newspaper and also thought it was odd so they decided to see what it was about so they got the gang together but Tara and Moby were busy looking after Freya so the rest went to investigate and saw loads of people waiting at the doors to open and it opened and the crowd rushed through the doors to the stalls and started to shop like crazy so the gang entered with caution and suddenly the doors swung shut behind them trapping all of them in the store to screams of fear from the customers thats when an evil voice sounded from the stairs " Welcome my new friends or should i say pathetic people that fell for the trap".

They all looked up to see a man standing there smirking at them and Jane recognized him and said in a whisper " That's Clark Kent the guy that tried to get me into trouble when i was at high school just because i wouldn't go out with him".

Clark came towards them saying " You are all my slaves to do with how i please now you will get to work my assistants will show you the way to your work stations".

The assistants showed the people the way to their new work stations but as Jane and crew walked past they were stopped by Clark who said " As for you lot you weren't fooled by my ad well well looks who it is loser Jane i have trapped you finally now you are mine huh why are you laughing?."

Jane snarled at him " Oh really Clark you are too late i am Streex's girlfriend and i have a child with him ha ha ha in your face now let everyone go or me and my friends will kick your pathetic ass out of this place".

That floored Clark completely as he stared at Streex he gasped " Street shark Streex you have had his child no i was too late you will pay for this Streex".

He attacked Streex but Streex was ready for him blasting him into the wall knocking Clark out cold to the front doors opening and seeing all the customers come running and soon everyone was out of the shop just as the last person got out Clark came around and saw his shop empty he howled with rage " NO I HAVE LOST ALL OF MY SLAVES YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SOMEDAY JANE MARK MY WORDS".

But he never did as the police came in and arrested him and put him in jail leaving our heroes victorious so Jane said " Shall we have a look at the other shops before heading home?."

Everyone nodded so they all had a look in the other shops before heading home as the sun set so Jane had tea with everyone who was telling Tara and Moby the whole story to their shocked looks so Jane and Streex and everyone bunked down for the night awaiting tomorrow to see what new adventures awaited them


	38. Chapter 38

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 38 A day in the life of Alice

This morning Alice awakens in the arms of her boyfriend the love of her life Slammu who purrs when he get's a kiss on the lips from his beloved so they get and soon Alice is downstairs having breakfast with everyone soon Tara and Moby complete with the newest member of the family Freya who was happily giggling in her mother's arms who on the other hand was looking like she needed a break so Alice said " I will look after Freya for you today Tara so you and moby along with the rest can go out for the day how's that?."

Tara looked very happy as she handed Freya over to Alice who said " Hey Freya we are going to have lot's of fun today".

So Slammu decided to help Alice with looking after Freya while the rest waved goodbye and headed out of the door to head into the city for a break leaving Alice and Slammu alone with Freya who was very well behaved so Alice found Freya's pram and decided to take Freya out for the morning while also making up some bottles for her and taking nappies with her also.

So with that they headed off to Star shine park which was located in the middle of Neon City so they headed off there where they saw couples with their children sitting on the grass having lunch and stuff like that so Alice and Slammu choose a spot under a tree and happily had their lunch and were feeding Freya who was happily drinking her bottle when two people came over and said " Oh how cute is that two losers and a little baby how very quaint".

That made them look up to see a man and a lady standing before them so Slammu snarled at them " Get lost and this little one is my friend Tara's we are looking after her for Tara who is in Neon city doing some shopping now go bother someone else".

That shut them both up and they strolled off in a huff so Alice and Slammu returned to their walk in the park and decided to head home when they saw the rest of the crew so they headed over and handed Freya over to a refreshed looking Tara and Moby when the two people that had bothered Alice and Slammu saw the group and said coming over with sneers " OH more losers Aqua maybe we should teach them that we are the royalty around here and hand over the brats".

They had taken it too far so Ripster said very calmly "Honey take the kids back to the house please?."

Skylark nodded and so she, Freya, Renesmee and Autumn vanished off home so Aqua turned to her boyfriend Vegeta and sneered " Oh looks like we touched a nerve huh honey well let's kill them and go after the kids and take them with us let's go".

So Aqua and Vegeta attacked but they were no match for Ripster and the crew who had plenty of fighting experience and two minutes later Aqua and Vegeta were out cold on the ground and Tara phoned the police and told them what had happened and soon the police came and took Vegeta and Aqua away and thanked the guys very much and went off to the police station where Vegeta and Aqua got the life sentence and were humiliated completely when they woke up so back at the house the door opened and Skylark breathed a huge sigh of relief as Ripster hugged her close and Tara and Moby went over to Freya and held her close so they all had tea and bunked down for the night wondering what adventures tomorrow will bring for them


	39. Chapter 39

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 39 the girls watch a horror movie to get frightened out of their wits

Skylark was busy looking through her movie collection wondering what to watch when Tara came running in with a new DVD under her arm she said " Paranormal 5 was just out on DVD and i bought the first one can we watch it sometime?."

That caught the rest of the girls interest's so they came over and had a look at the DVD some were not keen on the DVD but said " Ha that isn't scary so let's watch it tonight what do you say Skylark?."

Skylark nodded so later on that night Skylark said " Right Girls we will watch this movie on Saturday night when the rest of the crew are out enjoying themselves or do you want to watch this movie just now?."

Seeing the looks on their faces clearly told Skylark that they wanted to watch it just now so when the boys had gone to bed along with Renesmee and Autumn the girls decided to watch the movie so Tara put the movie on and they all sat down to watch the movie so they also had popcorn to watch the movie but at the start there was only trailers for other movies on which were very cool soon the main movie came on and it looked ok at the start of the movie no scariness but then all the scary scenes started to happen freaking the girls out so Skylark said very scared like " T...This movie is alright nothing scary about it huh?."

Lauren replied with " No it isn't scary at all what a rubbish DVD you bought Tara".

But then their jumped out of their skins with fright as the most scariest scene what they thought was the most scariest scene came on making the girls hid under the sofa with fright while watching the scene from under the sofa so after the scene vanished they came out from under the sofa only to scream out of their wits as the ultimate scary scene came on making them run out of the house as fast as their legs could carry them their scream woke the guy's up to come running out of their rooms to see what all the screaming was about to find the girls had vanished it was then Jab saw the ending credits of the movie so they sat down so Jab said " Well this is the DVD that Tara bought let's see what it is about meanwhile Ripster you go find the girls i don't see what is so scary about this movie".

So Ripster pelted into the forest and found the girls and sat down beside them saying " Are you girls alright? was the movie that Tara bought alright?."

They looked at him so Skylark explained while they were coming back down the hill towards the house to Ripster nodding his head while also explaining about some of the made up scenes of the film to the girls nodding in understanding to all of them hearing " AH SCARY MOVIE I'M OUTTA HERE WAIT FOR ME WAAA TARA IS AN IDIOT FOR BUYING THIS SCARY MOVIE YOU SAID " NOT SCARY JAB WELL IT IS BLOODY SCARY I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS".

They saw the boys running away into the woods past them screaming their heads off to the girls and Ripster laughing so the girls felt much better but still were scared stiff so they turned in for the night awaiting tomorrow to see what new adventures awaited them.


	40. Chapter 40

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 40 Paradigm gains two new members

There was two loud splashes as the Zebra Shark and barracuda were thrown onto their tanks and were not happy about it and started to thrash about angrily splashing the seavients with water making Paradigm laugh at the scene so he had put a advertisement poster on a tree in the park and as of yet there were not takers but Paradigm was a patient man so he could wait a while to see who bites.

Meanwhile Aqua was strolling through the park when she noticed the poster on the tree just as she reached the tree she saw someone else was reading the poster Maria who looked over and blushed when she saw Aqua to Aqua returning the blush so they had a look at the poster and read it and decided to visit Doctor Paradigm so they phoned the number that was on the poster and Mega answered the phone and told them where to go and asked the reason why they were joining Paradigm to her nodding so she told the location and thanked them very much so she said to Paradigm who noticed her on the phone " Looks like you have two new minions joining the crew master Paradigm it is two girls by the names of Maria and Aqua shall i got and collect them master and show the way here?."

Paradigm nodded so at the location Aqua and Maria saw Mega approaching them towards them she said to them " My name is Mega and i am here to collect you to take you to master Paradigm who will transform you into your new selves follow me".

Maria and Aqua nodded but said on the way to the base " Wow you are really hot Mega in that form no beyond hot huh so we are at the hideout wonder what our master Paradigm is like".

Mega blushed at what they had said making the girls giggle at the sight so Mega led the way downstairs into the lab where they saw Paradigm waiting for them standing beside two water containers containing the Zebra shark and the Barracuda he smiled and said " Welcome to your new life's pick a container and your new transformation awaits you".

Aqua stood beside the Zebra shark while Maria choose the barracuda so he strapped them in another container beside the occupant's in the other containers and flipped the switch and they were fused with the animals then the containers broke and the girls stepped out as first nothing happened that Aqua held her head as an intense headache hit her hard while Maria held her stomach in pain Maria while holding her stomach in pain saw all her teeth were lying on the floor also with her hair as her new barracuda teeth grew in the place of her human teeth she looked over at Aqua to see her hair receding into her scalp as her fin grew out of her back also seeing her gums overtaking her old teeth as shark teeth grew in place she called over to Aqua " Wow your looking beautiful there sweetheart"

Aqua shouted back to her " Same to you two beautiful".

They also collapsed as while they were transforming they were struggling to stay balanced then the pain faded as quickly as it had arrived the two stood rather shakily it was true but managing to stay on their feet so Paradigm gave them two watches which they put on but the watches malfunctioned and they appeared naked which made Paradigm find two blankets for them so they put them round the waist while Paradigm disappeared off to find exact replicas of their clothes they had been wearing only a few moments ago so while he was doing this Aqua turned to Maria and said " Wow beautiful body you have there Maria truly beautiful".

Maria blushed bright red and said " Not as hot as your body Aqua".

Soon he returned with the their clothes which they put on and reappeared fully clothed so Paradigm called his other members in and said to the new recruits " Now you two will my secret weapon against the street sharks and your name shall Aquamaria how does that sound to you two?."

The two of them nodded and said " Yes that name will suit us fine master Paradigm hi sexy Mega".

Mega eyes boggled at the sight of the two of them so she smiled and said to Paradigm " Master can these sexy things bunk with me?."

Paradigm smiled and said " Yes they may Mega show them the way to your accommodation and please keep the noise down alright while i am busy trying to work alright?."

Mega nodded so she showed her new roommates where they will be staying as soon as they got through the door clothes were flung off and Mega lay on the bed with Maria inside her panting like anything only for Maria to gasp in pleasure as Aqua had mounted her so several hours later they lay in bed together with Mega in the middle with Aqua and Maria laying on each side in the crook of her neck purring in contentment as Mega stroked her two soulmates a Megalodon can more than one mate at a time so she was asking her girlfriends what their lives were like before coming here so the girls were telling them to Mega's furious look so they fell asleep happily contented to be just were they were wondering what new adventures awaited them tomorrow


	41. Chapter 41

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 41 Lauren tries to be like Stacey

Lauren was always wondering what it would be like to be Stacey getting to play in a band going all over the world seeing new places and also new people, she always saw Stacey as the popular girl the cool girl on the block so she decided to become Stacey and become popular and get to go places and broaden her horizons but little did Lauren know that she would end up getting her heart broken by the boyfriend she loved.

So this morning she got up and and thought " I will be like Stacey today it will only be for today how hard will it be to be Stacey i mean i will still be me that's for sure".

So she got dressed into the same clothes as Stacey which shocked everyone when she appeared out of her room in the same clothes as Stacey so she said " Hi everyone thanks for the breakfast hunny hmm that taste's good well see you later everyone going to play my guitar now bye".

It was the shocked look on Jabs face when he saw her made her look quite taken aback by his shocked look but she shrugged it off and sat in her room playing Stacey's guitar when she heard Stacey's shrieking voice from downstairs " WHAT LAUREN IS ACTING LIKE ME I WILL BLOODY KILL HER SHE HAS MY GUITAR AND ALL WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING ACTING LIKE ME FOR?."

So while Stacey was shrieking at everyone downstairs it was the perfect time for Lauren to sneak Stacey's guitar back into her room before Stacey saw her which worked like a charm so she came back out to find Renesmee and Autumn gaping at her so Renesmee said to Lauren " Aunt Lauren why are you trying be someone you are not and why did you choose to be Stacey?."

Lauren sighed and told Renesmee and Autumn the whole story and that she just wanted to have a taste of the popularity that Stacey had when she and the gang were at school and even through collage to Renesmee and Autumn look's of understanding so Lauren and the girls came downstairs to find Stacey had fizzed down and was watching the telly when Rox came in but mistook Lauren for Stacey and came over and chatted away to Lauren which Jab and the real Stacey noticed but when Rox kissed Lauren who made not effort to stop him Jab had a rather hurt look on his face as with Stacey who Jab comforted giving her a hug making a memo to himself to give Lauren a real talking to so Lauren and Rox decided to head out into the city.

So when they got back from the city with shopping they saw two people Jab and to Rox's gasp of shock and horror the real Stacey standing there glaring at them both and Lauren knew that she had crossed the line and was dragged inside by Jab who smacked her across the face shocking Lauren who said " Jab what the hell did you do that for?."

Jab shouted at her " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PRETENDING TO BE STACEY JUST TO GET POPULAR HUH? YOU ARE NOT THE LAUREN I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAUREN THAT I LOVED WITH ALL MY HEART WAS SMART, SEXY AND TOTALLY POPULAR WITH ME AND EVERYONE AND NOW YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS BY PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE YOU ARE NOT AND TO TOP THAT OFF YOU LET ROX KISS YOU YOU ARE NOT THE LAUREN I KNOW AND LOVE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE LAUREN YOU BROKE MY HEART ALSO STACEY'S HEART BY STEALING ROX AWAY FROM HER NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN UNDERSTAND?."

Lauren stood there in shock until tears fell down her face and she pelted away to her room crying her heart out Rox was also had been given a telling off but not as server as Lauren who Stacey now that she had calmed down felt sorry for her in Lauren's room later that night decided to herself again so she put her old clothes back on but packed her bags as Jab had made it clear to her where they now stood so she left the house where she felt loved in the arms of her boyfriend Jab and booked a room in a hotel in the city until she found a house for herself so the following morning she didn't appear for breakfast which Jab was surprised at now that he had calmed down so Stacey went and knocked on the door to it creaking open so she went inside and found all of Lauren's clothes in the wardrobe was gone so she ran back out of Lauren's room and said " Lauren's gone all of her clothes in her wardrobe are gone too looks like you got your wish Jab".

The look on Jabs face was pure shock he pelted off to her room and saw it for himself he came back downstairs and broke down in tears on the couch just then Renesmee and Autumn said as they from the kitchen " What's wrong you guy's?."

Stacey said " Lauren has left you two after Jab told her that she wasn't the Lauren he loved while she was pretending to be me but why me?."

Renesmee and Autumn looked at each other and sighed and told the guy's everything with Jab listening in so ten minutes later they were all in shock so Stacey said with a shocked look on her face " So That's why she was acting like me she just wanted to be in my shoes for a little while as she thought i was the popular one at school and even through college but i wasn't the popular one she was we need to find her now and straighten this whole mess out before she finds someone else and you need to tell her how you feel about her Jab come on let's go".

So they all pelted into the city with Jab looking determined to get his girlfriend back in his arms so with Lauren she had found a house she liked in the shop window when she heard a voice that made her heart fill with hurt and anger " Lauren there you are my love we been looking everywhere for you."

She turned around her face blazing with anger at Jab and punched him clean in the face making everyone back off looking totally shocked she snarled at him " YOUR LOVE FUCK OFF JAB WE ARE OVER YOU MADE THAT CLEAR REMEMBER ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE LIKE STACEY FOR THE DAY TO GET A TASTE OF WHAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE TO BE THE POPULAR ONE AND I AM SORRY STACEY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART BUT I AM MOVING ON AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO OR SAY JAB THAT WOULD MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND NOW SHOVE OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE".

Seeing the hurt also shocked look on his face made Stacey say " I wasn't the popular one at school Lauren you were the popular one you were getting the good grades, having a bright future ahead of you having proud parent's i envied you to bits but you made up your mind see you later Lauren".

That shocked Lauren to the core she said " You really thought i was the popular one i am sorry Stacey about pretending to be you do you lot even you sexy boy forgive me for my actions?."

That made Jab's heart fill with love and happiness for Lauren again and hugged her close and nodded so they all headed home where Lauren put all her stuff back in her room again feeling more happier than she had ever been in her life there was a knock at the door and Jab entered and sat down on the bed with her he said " I am awful sorry about smacking you across the face my beautiful Lauren i didn't know why you were acting like Stacey until Renesmee and Autumn told us everything and i have a question that i was working up the courage for to ask you".

He got down on one knee making Lauren gasp and say " Jab".

He said " Lauren will you marry me?."

She gasped and said " Yes i will marry you my love my sexy boy god my reason for living come here".

The both of them kissed then Jab moved to Lauren's neck making her moan in pleasure so she whispered to him " Close the door we don't want to be overheard".

So Jab closed the door with a sign on the door saying " Do not disturb" And they both made love with pure love in their hearts for each other so several hours later they appeared out of Lauren's room holding hands to Jab saying to everyone " Me and Lauren are getting married you guy's how's that for romantic?."

Everybody came pelting over and congratulated them and soon everyone was bunking down for the night awaiting tomorrow wonder what new adventures awaited them also Jab's and Lauren's wedding


	42. Chapter 42

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 42 Stacey acts like a emo girl

Stacey was busy reading a manga comic about emo girls which she thought was hilarious and that it wasn't real so she put the book down and decided to watch some anime on the TV for a while.

So the rest of the crew were busy chatting away when Rox noticed Stacey busy watching the telly and saw her turning it off with a yawn so she said " I am gonna go for a walk you guy's see you later". And with that she went out the door and off into the city leaving some very confused people behind in her wake so Rox turned on the telly and found what she had been watching to him going brick red in the face at the Emo girls marathon it kind of like The Emo girls in 1st movie of St trinians so meanwhile while all this was going on Stacey was busy exploring the town and had a crazy idea to act like an emo girl but just for a bit of fun so she went into one of the shops and bought like black clothes, black makeup and all the crazy stuff so she headed home where she happily sat down for tea with everyone and went to bed so the following morning she decided to act like an emo girl so she dressed according to what the girls wore on the telly also doing the makeup and went downstairs for breakfast shocking everyone when they saw her so Rox said " What the hell happened to you and what are you doing wearing that stuff?.

Stacey simply said " Only pretending hunny Shark later Kay?."

And with that she went out the door into the town leaving totally confused people in her wake so Rox had an idea make her see the bad side of being an emo girl so he explained his plan to them to them all agreeing to the idea so meanwhile in town Stacey was pretending to be an emo girl when she caught the attention of some real emo girls who came over to Stacey and said " Ah a fellow emo girl in this fair city your new here are you come with us and prepare to dive into the black magic that will conquer this fair city"

Stacey said very proudly " Sorry can't help you ladies I am only playing the emo girl just for a day to see what you are like but now I am afraid I am going back to my old ways adios ladies".

So with that Stacey headed back home where she received the shock of her life everyone was acting like the emo girls so she shouted " I have given up being an emo girl I am getting rid of this stuff right now".

So with that she tossed the clothes, makeup and also her manga comics of Emo girls out of the window so when she came back out from her room everyone was back to normal so Rox said " Have you learnt your lesson my love?."

She nodded so they all bunked down for the night with Stacey happily asleep in Rox's arms happily dreaming of tomorrow with new adventures.


	43. Chapter 43

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 43 Tara starts to have nightmares

Tara for some reason was looking tired every morning when she appears for breakfast she had tear stains on her face and she refuses to tell anyone what was up with her when they ask but they will find out when she finally tells them when they help her brake free of her nightmare that took control of her one night when they hear her screaming.

So this morning Tara was sitting on a chair out the back sighing in exhaustion as she was having nightmares again last night she heard a voice " Are you really OK Tara as you may fool everyone but not me?."

Tara looked around to see Skylark standing there so Skylark sat down beside her so Tara plucked up the courage and said " You that day when Stacey and Moby broke me out of the mind control Skylark?."

Skylark understood then what the nightmares were about so she said " Let me guess the nightmares you are having in those dreams they failed to brake you free of the mind control and you end up killing the people that you hold most dear well let me tell you something Tara we would never give up on you we would have made it our mission to brake you free of that mind control no matter what the cost of doing so will have been and also that you are in control of the nightmares and that you have the power to brake free of them at any moment stand up to the nightmares and show them who is the boss you are the boss and the one calling all the shots not your nightmares come on let's get back to the others alright?."

Tara looked shocked at what Skylark had said to a few seconds later she was smiling so she looked a lot more energetic and more alert so Ripster asked her what she was talking to Tara about so Skylark told him to his shocked looks so she said " So now that we know what was going on we can help her out i have a feeling that the nightmares will control her and take over her so we may need to fight her but i think she knows now she can stop the nightmares herself but just in case we need to be ready OK sweetie?."

Ripster nodded but later that night Tara was tossing and turning her nightmares filling her head so she tried to end them herself by standing up to them and it was going well until the nightmares fully took control of her so she woke up in a trance like state Moby was also awake as he wasn't sleeping either as he knew something was wrong tonight he said " Are you okay Tara what's with that spaced out look on your face?."

An unknown voice came from Tara's mouth " Ah pathetic Moby time to kill you i have already taken over your precious girlfriend you could have helped her when she asked you but no for that you must die now Tara".

Tara attacked Moby by blasting him out of the room Tara came too but only for a second she screamed when she saw Moby laying on the ground which awoke everyone up they raced to see Moby lying on the floor and also saw Tara eyes go cloudy again Skylark said " We need to help Tara i suspect she stood up to her nightmares which i think went well until they fully took control we need to snap her out of it now".

Tara dashed towards them sword raised but Skylark stood in front arms raised she said " You won't hurt me Tara i know you you are the sweetest person i know who would never hurt anyone but i never thought i would see the day when you get bullied by some loser nightmare i am gonna snap you out of it remember what i said Tara if you are still there you can stop this".

The voice that came out of Tara's mouth said " You are a real idiot Skylark Bolton to think Tara can still hear you you are a foo...No what's going on No Tara i am the person in control NO STOP THIS NOW".

Tara lowered the sword her eyes flickering back and forth inside Tara's head she was fighting back hard and beating the dream in the butt hearing everyone yells of encouragement she finally sent her bad dream packing see it running for the hills as she finally regained control of herself she speed towards the voices and the light now free of the mind control she awoke to find herself on the couch with everyone crowded around her also with them was Moby who looked pretty banged up but was fine tears filled her eyes as she took his appearance in but he kissed her on the lips and whispered " It was not your fault it was not you i have a question i have been wanting to ask you for a long while".

He got down on one knee and said Tara will you marry me?."

Tara cried into his arm nodding her head making everyone cheer so he kissed her on the lips then settled onto the couch with as sleep finally overcame Tara and she fell asleep at once looking so peaceful for a long while so everyone else went to bed looking forward to tomorrow to see what new adventures awaited our heroes


	44. Chapter 44

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 44 Renesmee and Autumn go crazy after drinking some coffee

Renesmee and Autumn were looking run down for a couple of days the reason for this was that they had been at school staying up late doing homework and loads of stuff like that so they didn't notice the cups of coffee which they thought were peach juice sitting on the table as Ripster and Streex and the rest were busy in the kitchen so Renesmee and Autumn drank the coffee without even knowing that it wasn't peach juice.

At first nothing seemed to happen but then a few minutes later Renesmee and Autumn were bouncing around the place jumping off the sofa and all sorts of stuff it seemed like they were on a sugar rush considering that Ripster didn't even know what the girls had drunk of eaten to have made them so hyper so the girls got changed for school and set off on the bus so Skylark noticed the coffee cups and noticed that they were empty so she thought nothing of it until Ripster noticed his cup was empty he said " Hunny where is my coffee my cup was full last time i saw it OH SHIT DON'T TELL ME THOSE TWO DRANK THE COFFEE IN THE CUPS".

Skylark looked shocked same as everyone else meanwhile at school Renesmee and Autumn hyper-activeness had caught everyone off guard even the school teachers but by lunchtime they were beginning to run down out of their hyperness until one of their friends offered them some fizzy juice so they drank some and became hyper again which made the teachers think so the teachers phoned Ripster and co and asked if the kids had any coffee or any sugary drink for breakfast and Ripster said that when he came back from the kitchen his coffee mug was empty which made the teachers say " Well there is your answer your kids must have thought that in your cup was peach juice instead of coffee and drank it and now they are hyper and at lunchtime the sugar in the coffee and in your kids systems were beginning to run out until one of their classmates offer them some fizzy juice and they went hyper again just thought we would let you know bye".

So as school ended Renesmee and Autumn looked tried out just then Ripster pulled up in his car to the two of them jumping in and so they got back to the house where Skylark said " May i ask you two something did you two drink the contents of the cups that were left on the table this morning?."

Renesmee and Autumn said " Yes we did why i thought it was some new kind of fizzy peach juice that we had drunk coz it gave us loads of energy".

Skylark said " Well sorry to burst your bubbles girls but in those cups was Coffee not fizzy peach juice and it makes you two go sugar rush crazy so next time be careful of what is in a glass or cup okay?."

The girls nodded so they all sat down for tea in which the girls got some peach juice the right kind so after tea everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	45. Chapter 45

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 45 going to a street hockey game

It was coming up to Streex's birthday and Jane was wondering what to buy her husband when she saw on the TV tickets to a street hockey game was going out around Neon City and it was then that Jane knew what to get Streex for his birthday so she vanished into town and found the gentlemen with the tickets so she bought three as she loved street hockey games so she decided to show Autumn what Street hockey was so she purchased the tickets and decided to do a little extra shopping so she took her shopping home with her to be meet at the front door by Streex who said " Hi honey what's with the shopping?".

Jane merely answered " Oh just buying some things for a special occasion see you later hunny."

And with that she went inside the house leaving a puzzled also curious Streex but he decided to go for a run in the woods before tea so after tea Jane decided to put a plan into action for Streex's birthday which was tomorrow and the street hockey game was tomorrow so she decided to plan the whole day around Streex's birthday so she put her plan into action.

The next morning Streex awoke to be given a kiss on the lips from Jane who purred into his ear " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEXY BOY".

Streex purred like a mad thing and rolled her over so he was on top of her so the both of them made birthday morning love so Jane whispered to Streex " Get dressed birthday boy as i have planed the whole day for the three of us and i have a special present later today for you alright?."

So Streex's birthday day plan went into action with Streex getting his present's from his brothers also his daughter also wife which consisted of a team Sliver street hockey team cap which Streex put on happily, the team t-shirt also some comics and lots of other things like that so Jane and Streex decided to for a walk when they saw the guy that Jane had bought the tickets from to Streex to look down in the dumps which Jane noticed so she asked " You okay Streex hunny?."

Streex told Jane how he always wanted to go to a street hockey game when he was a kid but the tickets were really expensive so he had to watch the matches on the TV so as they made their way back to the house Jane smiled to herself so they all had tea later on Jane called " Come on Streex, Autumn we are going out for a while Streex make sure to wear your cap and t-shirt alright?."

That caught Streex and Autumn off guard also curious but Streex did as Jane told him so they went to the location but before they reached it Jane stopped dead in her tracks and handed Streex an envelope which he opened to his face to go from puzzlement to pure shock and also happiness complete with tears to Autumn going hyper as well what Jane handed him was tickets to a street hockey game and his favorite team was playing against team viper so they got to the stadium and handed the tickets to the lady at the desk who said to Streex " Oh congratulations you have thew winning ticket and you better get to the changing rooms as the prize is being a member of your favorite team for tonight's match against Team Viper so you better hurry and get to the changing rooms as the match beings in 10 minutes".

And so Streex skated onto the field with his favorite team in the world Team Flame facing the team Viper members across the ice field he looked up into the stands where he saw his wife and his daughter cheering for him in the stands so the match began but Streex was an expect as he was in the street hockey league and scored several times for his team who were impressed with him but Team Viper were not happy about this getting beat by a Street Shark no less and Streex knew that playing dirty was what they were planing but he knew tricks around that certain field.

So the second half began and Streex's team won to mad cheers from the crowd so after that Streex meet Jane and Autumn outside the building where Streex hugged Jane so they all headed home where they all bunked down for the night as everyone else was fast asleep so Autumn, Streex and Jane got into bed and were out like a light wondering what new adventures awaited them tomorrow


	46. Chapter 46

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 46 Autumn gets a boyfriend

Autumn was walking home from school with Renesmee when she saw a boy being bullied and she jumped into the fray with Renesmee and beat the bullies up making them scarper so she and Renesmee ran over to the boy who holding himself up against the wall so Autumn said " Are you alright?."

The boy nodded and said to Autumn " Thank you beautiful i better get going bye".

Autumn blushed bright red at what the boy had said but she looked down as if her watch wasn't on then he would have thought she was a freak so they headed home unaware that the boy by the name of Yuma was watching them from a distance and whispered " I love you Autumn even if you are a shark i will see the day when i tell you how i feel about you since i first saw you at Kindergarten i made my mind up back then that i will have you as my girlfriend see you later".

So with that Autumn and Renesmee got home and told everyone all about their day with also helping the boy out with the bullies so they all bunked down for the night so the following morning at school Autumn and Renesmee were walking to their classes when some of the popular girls stood in their way looking livid about something the leader snarled at Autumn " So your the girl that stole Yuma's heart the most handsome boy in the school how dare you".

Just then Yuma showed up and said " Leave Autumn alone Teri or i will go to the headmaster i will do it as Autumn is a different girl that is nice and cares about people now leave or i will make this situation even more dangerous for you Teri".

Teri had a look of pure fear on her face she ran away from the group into another classroom with her friends in hot pursuit so Yuma said "Are you alright Autumn, Renesmee?."

They both nodded so Yuma walked them both to their classrooms and shocked Autumn completely by kissing her on the forehead and whispered " I am glad you are safe my speedy Tiger Shark meet me by the gym at the end of school with Renesmee OK in case you are wondering how i know that you are a Tiger Shark?."

So Renesmee and Autumn had shocked looks on their faces but they hid their shocked looks through the rest of the school day so at the end of school they headed to the gym where they found Yuma so Autumn asked " How did you know about my real form Yuma?."

Yuma took off his own watch to the girls gasping in shock as his form changed to a Melon shark he said to them " My parent's are both Melon sharks as they were human once but Paradigm turned them both into sharks and my parent's fell in love with each other so i saw you and Renesmee at Nursery when we were four years old and i could smell new sharks thats when you two came into the nursery but when i saw you Autumn and you saw me you gently smiled at me thats when i knew that i had found the perfect girlfriend but i wanted to get to know you first of all so i acted the shy boy and you were really friendly and the both of you stood up for me through Nursery even though we never saw each other again until today so will you be my girlfriend Autumn?."

Autumn stood there in shock before kissing Yuma on the lips saying " Yes i will Yuma i bet my mum and dad will be gobsmacked when i tell them the news so i will see you later Yuma".

Yuma nodded and they both kissed again so he headed home where he was meet by his mum and dad who asked " How did school go Yuma?."

He said " School was fantastic mum, dad and i have also got a girlfriend by the name of Autumn the same girl that stood up for me in nursery and she is a tiger shark as her father is Streex from the street sharks so gotta do my homework see you two later".

The look on his parent's faces were totally funny so he headed upstairs and began doing his homework so Renesmee and Autumn had gotten home where Streex and crew were asking how their day went so Renesmee said " Oh it was great also Autumn got a boyfriend by the name of Yuma who is a Lemon Shark also his parent's are sharks as well if that helps at all?."

Streex looked gobsmacked until Jane hugged Autumn saying " Congrats girlfriend so when do we all meet the lucky man i suspect when the time is right huh?."

Autumn nodded while Streex just stood there in shock which Ripster noticed so he said " Are you okay Streex Autumn isn't your little girl anymore she is all grown up now so go and congratulate her".

Streex recovered and went over to Autumn who looked up at him to him saying " Wow my little speed demon is all grown up now congrats on getting a boyfriend Autumn come and give your dad a hug".

Autumn hugged her dad close so they all sat down for tea so afterwards Renesmee and Autumn did their homework before bed time so they went to sleep dreaming of what new adventures awaited them


	47. Chapter 47

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 47 Xena n Tara watch the house while the rest are on a mission

Xena also Tara were wondering what this new day will bring when they woke up with the rest of the crew who were downstairs having breakfast so they joined them at the table when Bends came rushing in saying to the others about a new mission so Skylark said to Xena and Tara " Guy's could you two watch the house for us while we are away on our mission?."

Not giving the girls time to answer they all vanished out the front door to Xena and Tara shocked looks they looked at each other and said " Oh great house sitting duty this is the worst".

So they sat on the couch watching TV looking board until Tara brought up the subject of cleaning the house to which Xena liked the idea so they immediately set to work giving the house a good clean and soon the house was sparkling clean so they sat back down to see an advertisement on the telly about about a new perfume in the shops in town so they went out of the door Tara making sure to take the front door key with them so she locked the front door and headed off with Xena into the city.

So here they were at the perfume shop getting their perfume so they headed back to the house to see someone about to break the glass Xena shouted " OI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?."

The guy looked around and pelted for it leaving the house untouched making the girls realize the dangers of leaving the house unprotected so they both went inside the house and checked and thankfully nothing was broken they also checked the windows so there were no windows broken to them breathing a huge sigh of relief so Tara said " We should have never left the house Skylark would have never forgave us if the house got broken into while they were away on their mission".

So they made themselves some lunch and went out the back to do some sunbathing without putting any music on as they wanted to make sure to keep the house safe thats when they noticed some guy's watching them from the forest suddenly without warning the guy's attacked them but the girls were ready and sent the guy's packing with loads of bruises and broken bones leaving the girls victorious and the house protected so they headed back inside where they saw a movie was on but the house needed looked after so they decided to patch up the house and do some tidying up until the rest got back from their mission so the crew made their reappearance back at the house by tea-time to see the house was sparkling clean and tea all ready for them but on the couches sound asleep were Tara and Xena looking peaceful on the couches so Moby and Manta took their girls up to bed then had tea with the rest of the crew so a few hours later they all went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	48. Chapter 48

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 48 Alice tries to get rid of a rat to a hilarious day ensures

Alice was awakened by a loud scream from downstairs so she rushes out of her room with Slammu to Jane standing on a stool and there on the floor was a huge black rat squeaking up at Jane who was screaming at the top of her lungs of " AH SOMEONE GET RID OF THIS RAT RIGHT NOW."

Alice groaned so she picked up a brush and shoved the black rat out of the back door and closed the back door leaving the black rat outside so Jane got down off the chair sighing in relief and she got down out of the chair only to her face going back in a look of fear as the rat was standing there before them once again Alice started to chase the rat out of the front door but the rat dodged to one side and she tripped and fell outside the house to find herself locked out so she race around to the back of the house where Skylark was chasing the rat with a broom with Ripster helping out he noticed Alice and opened the back doors to her grabbing a broom and helping Skylark chase the rat out of the front door and slamming the front door.

So they all sat down for breakfast which they were happily eating in peace when the rest of the gang joined them as they had all been out jogging so Slammu said " So did you get rid of the rat yet?."

Alice nodded happily so they all sat down to watch the TV but halfway through the black rat appeared in front of them to angry growls from the crew Renesmee looked indifferent Ripster noticed the rat staring at Renesmee but his first thought was getting rid of the rat so they charged at the rat to scurrying all over the house before managing to get back outside through the front door to Ripster slamming the door only for the rat to reappear again from the back door entrance and the chase started again but everyone was beginning to run out of steam so they all took a break on the couches watching the rat running around it seemed to be looking for something or someone Ripster noticed so he went over to the rat who looked up at him he said " What do you want?."

In answer the rat vanished up the stairs to Renesmee's room with Ripster hot on it's heels to find the rat sitting on Renesmee's bed so Renesmee got some food for the rat with her father watching some time later downstairs Renesmee took the rat outside where it scurried into the woods and a voice spoke into Renesmee's mind as Ripster noticed her eyes had been off in space the voice said " Thank you Renesmee".

Renesmee came too she did stumble a bit but Ripster caught her and led her inside to find everyone waiting so Ripster asked " Why was that Rat wanting only you?."

Renesmee said " I reminded it of it's previous owner who used to live in this very house but then one day the owner left it all alone one day and never came back and it lived here all alone even when it died it's soul has really passed on to the other side but now it can if that makes sense dad".

Ripster smiled so he gave her a hug so they told everyone who looked shocked so they all had tea then bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them tomorrow


	49. Chapter 49

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 4 no 3

Hi everyone

(ALL) Hey Amy ready to go

OK Ripster this one is for you were you glad you got rid of the rat?.

Ripster - Yes i am really glad i got rid of that rat with a little help from Renesmee thanks sweetie

Renesmee - No problem dad

OK this next one is for the ladies Were you all exhausted after getting rid of the rat

the girls - Yes we were tired after getting rid of that rat which made us all mad again after it came back in again

OK on to you Renesmee what did the rat want from you?

Renesmee - Well i reminded it of it's previous owner who used to own my house before mum and dad moved in but then suddenly one day the owner went out one day and never came back so the rat died but never passed on until it saw me i did kinda go weird and played with the rat, feed it and stuff and when it left to the other place in the sky i heard a voice saying " Thank you Renesmee very much".

OK this next one is for all of you what do you think of Paradigm's newest members?."

(ALL) They were pretty strong but nothing we could have handled but we don't know who the Megalodon is though that is still a mystery can you find out for us Amy?.

Amy sure i can no problem

OK this next one is for Xena n Tara bet it was hard watching the house for everyone?.

Tara n Xena - it was hard but we did our best at watching the house Amy but it worked out for us very well.

OK Autumn congrats girlfriend on getting a boyfriend what is he like?.

Autumn well his name is Yuma and he is really sweet i don't know who his parent's are i bet they are really nice so Yuma is really nice even if he is the hottest boy in school.

Thanks Autumn OK Streex how did it feel to play with your favorite team for your birthday?

Streex it was really awesome Amy it was like a dream come true best night ever.

OK this next is for both Renesmee and Autumn how did it feel to go on a sugar rush after drinking the coffee by accident?

Renesmee and Autumn it was really silly of us we didn't know what was in the cup as we kinda thought it was peach juice but the sugar rush was awesome but we know now to never do it again.

OK this next one is for Tara how did it feel to regain control of yourself after sending your bad dream packing?.

Tara it was hard going Amy for a while i was in control but then somehow the nightmare gained control but with Skylark's help i finally managed to regain control over myself.

OK BYE EVERYONE

EVERYONE BYE AMY SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	50. Chapter 50

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 50 Jane takes Streex n Autumn to her parent's house

Jane was thinking of her parent's so she decided to phone them she was happy to hear her mother's voice on the phone " Hello Jane how have you been all this time what is the meaning of this phone call may i ask?."

Jane said " Just phoning to see how you and dad were mum i am thinking of coming to visit you both and i am bringing my husband and daughter with me as well if that is okay with dad and i don't care about what he thinks about my husband and daughter he is a jerk and always has been so i will see you next Friday make sure that dad is on his best behavior".

Her mother nodded and said " Don't worry i will make sure he is on his best behavior see you next Friday".

So Jane told Streex also Autumn who said " Sure i will go with you to meet your parent's Jane".

So the following Friday Jane and her family packed their bags for a weekend at her parent's so with Jane driving it took three hours to get to Jane's parent's house where she saw her mother and father standing outside they looked shocked when they saw Streex and Autumn following Jane the look on her father's face was full of shock but her mother smiled and greeted them saying " Hello there come on in i have your beds all made up once your are unpacked Jane tell me everything alright?."

So they all unpacked so Jane was sitting on the couch with her mother telling her everything about her adventures so meanwhile Streex and Autumn were busy playing a computer game when Jane's dad came into the room saying " So your the one who married my daughter huh?."

Barley a second later Jane was at her father's throat snarling " Leave my husband alone dad he hasn't done anything wrong to you so cut that crap right now or i will make you understand dad?."

Her dad backed away looking shocked he pelted away out the front door leaving her mother with a shocked look so she said " You finally got the courage to stand up to your father and he didn't like it one little bit he will be back around tea-time or lunch time so dear tell me all about what you do and who is this little cutie pie?."

So lunch time came around and Jane's dad made his reappearance with to Jane angry look her former boyfriend Axel but Jane ignored him shocking her father and Axel completely and focused on her husband and daughter who had noticed Jane's attitude change to her father and this person with him so Streex had a whispered conversation with Jane's mother Samantha who quietly whispered back to Streex who's eyes widened in anger also understanding about why Jane's dad Mick would bring Axel here so Jane went to the sink to was her plates when Axel stood in front of her but Jane punched him in the stomach saying " Out of my way Axel or i will beat up until you do understand and the same goes for dad as well".

Axel was winded but moved out of her looking white at what she had said also her father as well so Samantha had a word with Mick who's eyes widened in surprise and shock at Jane's new life she had made for herself so he said in a voice that caught Jane off guard " Wow you have a really cool life now with Streex don't you Jane?."

She nodded looking shocked at her father's new attitude so Axel chatted away to Autumn whom he had taken a liking to and surprised Jane even more when he gave her a five pound note so he said " That's for you for being so cute to spend on sweetie's you got your cute looks from your mother whom i am really proud off for finding a man of her dreams and also for standing up to me so why don't we all go out for the day and get to know each other how does that sound?."

They all agreed so the weekend went by in a flash and in no time at all Jane, Streex also Autumn were packing their suitcases into the back of their car and waving goodbye to Samantha and Mick as they drove off into the distance back home so they arrived back home and the front door opened to the whole gang standing at the door so Ripster and Jab took the luggage upstairs to Jane and Streex's room and Renesmee helped Autumn upstairs to her room with her luggage so back downstairs Jane was telling everyone what their adventures at her parent's house was like to their impressed looks so night time rolled around so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future.


	51. Chapter 51

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 51 finding out Mega is Lena

Today to everyone was looking like a normal day but little do the Street Sharks and their girlfriends they will find out that Mega is Lena who hates them with a vengeance and hurts Skylark that forces the boys to kill her even if she used to their former friend which hurts like hell at finding out one of their friends joined Paradigm.

They were all busy strolling along in the park holding hands when a loud explosion sounded in the Zoo making them run at full speed to the Zoo to see a Megalodon with some other female Sevients busy collecting animal DNA for Paradigm who noticed them but ignored them and said to the two girls beside her " Get these specimens to Doctor Paradigm i will hold these guy's up for you".

The girls vanished with the animals so Mega turned to face them and said " Oh hello there you must be the street sharks that Lena told me about you are really pathetic just like she said having strings on you all the time to be the hero's".

That floored them in their tracks so Ripster snarled at Mega " What Lena hated us but why and how do you Lena Mega?."

Mega smirked at him and said " That's because Ripster you are looking at her now time to hurt the one you care about as i hate her for having you as a husband which should have been my job she doesn't deserve you or that brat of a child that is standing there well bye bye Skylark".

And with that Mega lunged at Skylark throwing her against the wall of the Zoo making her cough up blood but just as Mega was about to hurt Skylark again Ripster blasted Mega threw the doors of the Zoo while the rest helped Skylark to her feet so Tara said " I will get Skylark to the hospital to get her back seen too alright guy's?."

Ripster nodded with his eyes like slits with the rest of the crew so Tara and Renesmee along with Autumn got Skylark to the hospital and her back was seen too and it wasn't broken just bruised badly so back at the zoo Mega was breathing heavily snarling at Ripster " You were always the cool guy and you never bothered to hold me when i was getting dumped by every boy i went out with for someone else and you went and married the most awesome girl on the block whom the guy's i had been dating wanted to date and that's why they dumped me and for that i hated her with a vengeance and when i came to you guy's crying my eyes out you lot never bothered your fins to help me out and you told me that we were just best friends always thinking about your little sister and never once about the girl who always loved from day one we meet standing right beside you and that is why i hate you guy's forever and i have joined Paradigm and as soon i have dealt with you lot that wife of yours is going to feel my full wrath Ripster weather you like it or not and nothing you can do is going to stop me ha ha ha in your faces".

Seeing the hurt in their eyes but Ripster said " Fine i see how it is now Mega very well prepare to fight for your life and one thing YOU WILL NEVER HARM MY WIFE LIKE THAT AGAIN OR TOUCH MY DAUGHTER I WILL FIGHT YOU TO MY LAST BREATH TO PROTECT MY FAMILY YOU USED TO BE FAMILY AS WELL LENA THAT IS UNTIL YOU JOINED PARADIGM AND YOU HURT THE ONE I LOVE YOUR DEAD NOW MEGA".

And with that the fight continued but Ripster killed Mega with a slash to the throat killing her in an instant so they headed to the hospital where the doctor told them that Skylark's back wasn't broken but bruised badly so she will need to stay in the hospital for several weeks to Ripster looking unhappy about this but nodded he was going to miss his wife, feeling her on his body, her sweet kiss everything about her so they all headed home even Renesmee wasn't happy about not having her mother around but she will see her mother coming home in several weeks time so they all had tea then bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	52. Chapter 52

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 52 Skylark spends time with Ripster and Renesmee after getting out of Hospital

" Well Skylark looks like the bruising has completely vanished you are fit to be discharged from hospital tomorrow but take it easy alright?."

Said Doctor Spencer as he was doing his last check up on Skylark in the hospital ward to Skylark's eyes filling with happy tears to learn that she will going back home to her family tomorrow so Doc Spencer phoned Ripster to his eyes filling with happy tears to learn that his wife was coming home tomorrow so he told the others who were also crying even Renesmee who was happy to have her mother back with tomorrow.

So the big day came so Ripster drove the car as the rest had decided to let him, Skylark and Renesmee spend some time together before bringing her back home to Ripster and Renesmee liking the idea so he drove up beside the hospital with Renesmee in the front seat to See his wife standing outside the doors of the hospital waiting for him smiling wide when he jumped out of the car with Renesmee and the both of them speed into Skylark's open arms to they hugging her gently as Doc Spenser had told Ripster that she still needed to take it easy.

So after they hugged Skylark Ripster took the bags and dumped them into the boot of the car while saying " We are going to spend some quality time together before going home my love how does that sound to you?."

Skylark kissed Ripster in response to Renesmee giggling at the sight to them grabbing her and kissing her on the forehead to them both laughing at the embarrassed look on Renesmee's face so they got into the car then drove off into the distance heading to the beach for some fun so when they reached there Ripster opened up the boot and got Renesmee a bucket and a spade to see her speeding off and immediately began building sandcastles so Skylark and Ripster sat down on the beach watching her having fun thats when Ripster's hands started to rove Skylark's body she heard him whisper " Pull your trousers down a little bit my love then your underwear but make sure Renesmee doesn't notice my love".

Skylark hummed in response as she slip her trousers also her knickers down a little bit once she had done that she quietly gasped in pleasure as Ripster thrust into her as Ripster did her gently while making sure Renesmee did not suspect anything soon they were driving off to a restaurant on the west side of Neon City as Ripster had planned the whole day for all three of them soon they were in the restaurant ordering their food when some guy's saw Skylark and thought " This girl is hot what's she doing with this loser freak and kid".

So they came over but got their faces slapped and kicked in the stomach by Skylark to their shocked looks on their faces so she snarled " Shove off or i will beat you four senseless understand?."

They legged it leaving them to have their lunch in peace which to their surprise it was free of charge because they had seen off the bullies that had interrupting people's dinner's for quite some time so what that out of the way they headed to the fun fair that was in Neon City all year round so they went inside where they did receive some stares but other than that no one made any comment so they decided to hit the 2p machines with Renesmee who was having the time of her life when some boys thought she was a freak that shouldn't be here but Renesmee punched their lights out so she returned to her fun time with her parent's soon they were heading home where Skylark was given a welcome home hug from everyone so they all partied till 1 am then everyone went to bed dreaming of what new adventures awaited them


	53. Chapter 53

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 53 Renesmee and Autumn watch the house while everyone is away on a mission

Today was a big day for Renesmee and Autumn as they were wondering what to do today when they were sitting at breakfast Bends came in saying that they had a mission so Skylark was wondering what to do with Renesmee and Autumn so she had a idea so she said to them " Could you two look after the house for us while we are away on our mission youngster's and could you look after your little sister for us alright?."

The both of them nodded so they wondered into the baby's room where little Aqua was waking up as she was hungry so Autumn found some milk bottles in the fridge and helped Renesmee out with feeding her so with Aqua feed, changed diapers the girls were wondering what to do when Renesmee had an idea so she said " How about we invite the guys over to chill with us for a while while the crew are away on their mission how does that sound Autumn?."

Autumn thought it was a wonderful idea so she phoned up Yuma who was happy to chill out at her place and Renesmee phone Lucas who happily said yes he would love to chill out with her for a few hours so the boys arrived so Renesmee let them in and they were amazed by the house.

Meanwhile the mission with the crew was not exactly going well as Paradigm was putting up a fight and also his minions as well and throwing smoke bombs to cover his tracks making it almost impossible for the gang to stop him.

So with Renesmee and Autumn they had little Aqua with them who was wanting some attention so Renesmee brought her out of her room and placed her on her blanket with her toys so she was happily playing with her toys while the kids watched some TV.

" OH she is cute" Said Lucas who was sitting on the floor with Aqua who was giggling with complete innocence at him making Renesmee smile which made a blush form on Lucas's face so she replied " She is so adorable but mum has been gone for a long time i am getting pretty worried".

Yuma said " Don't worry they know how to handle themselves as they are on a mission didn't you say i am sure they can handle it and also Paradigm so crap look at the time i better get going or mum will kill me see you later hunny".

With that Yuma vanished so Lucas had a look at the pictures on the wall he froze when he saw Skylark then swiftly recovered and said to Renesmee " Your mum is really beautiful Renesmee what is her name?."

Renesmee said " My mother's name is Skylark and that handsome man beside her is my father Ripster of the street sharks mum back in fission city a long time ago was a really popular computer repair whiz but she got raped by some guy by the name of Danny as he thought she didn't deserve the job and she discovered she was pregnant with his baby but she was in love with my dad so she came here to live with him and had an abortion and got rid of the baby and discovered some weeks later she was pregnant with me and moved here to this awesome house".

Lucas stood there in shock until tears fell down his face catching Renesmee off guard then he began to vanish he said " Thank you Renesmee i can finally rest in peace now goodbye little sister as i am the baby mum got rid of i will always watch over you and protect you in the spirit world you are really important to me goodbye".

And with Lucas vanished into thin air leaving a shocked Autumn and Renesmee in silence just then the front door opened and they both heard " Hi you guy's were back what's wrong you two?."

Renesmee turned around and told Skylark who's eyes widened in shock she hugged Renesmee close with tears pouring down her face with Ripster in shock at the finding out the boy who Renesmee had made friends with was actually the boy who Skylark had got rid of when she was expecting him Skylark asked " What did he say after that?."

Renesmee replied " Thank you Renesmee i can finally rest in peace now goodbye little sister i will always watch over you and protect you from the spirit world goodbye little sister".

Skylark hugged Renesmee close and whispered " He is finally at peace now Renesmee you helped him move on i don't know if you can hear me Lucas i am really sorry about my decision if you could be reborn again as Ripster's son i would be more than happy to have you in my arms".

Then a voice sounded inside of Skylark " I love you Mummy i can be reborn again but there is a price to be paid for the miracle you speak of".

Everyone swallowed at this and Lucas's voice said " You are fighting Paradigm's minions and injured one of his members his life i shall take for me to be reborn again and i am declaring war on the spirits in the spirit world as there is evil ones that will try to harm Renesmee so i am declaring war on them as she is off limits as i am in love with you Renesmee from the moment i first meet you and i made my decision right there and then you shall be the one i will defend with my life or spirit life".

And with that Lucas's voice vanished leaving a blushing Renesmee standing there to whistles from everyone then a few seconds later Skylark groaned as her stomach grew in size then Skylark cried out in pain as her water's burst so she was placed on the couch and a few minutes later Lucas's cries entered the world and everyone gasped he was the spitting image of Ripster.

So everyone bunked down for the night so Renesmee gave little baby Lucas a kiss on the forehead and whispered to him as he fell asleep " I love you my handsome Lucas see you in the morning".

So everyone went to sleep wondering what new adventures awaited them


	54. Chapter 54

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 54 trying to get rid of a skunk and a funny day follows

Renesmee and Her little Lucas were busy sitting on a bench outside the house when he noticed a skunk walking up to them sniffing the food so he gave the skunk some food which the skunk eat up without complaint but Renesmee shooed the skunk away which was a mistake and she got skunked to Lucas laughing his head off but he said " Sorry big sis about that but that was a mistake to scare the skunk so let's go and get you De-skunked alright?."

So with that they went inside the house closing the door behind them leaving the skunk outside which looked in from outside to see Renesmee getting a tomato sauce wash to get rid of the smell so Lauren looked over at the sliding doors and saw the skunk looking in and said " Hey there's the skunk it seems to watching us anyway i going to get the shopping want to come with Lucas i could some man help with the shopping?."

Lucas nodded and kissed Renesmee on the lips before disappearing off to the city with Lauren unaware that the Skunk had slipped in when Lauren closed the front door which it got into the house undetected but Ripster around lunchtime saw the skunk and strolled over to it and started to push it outside but he got skunked in the face to everyone laughing their heads off and he pelted off into the bathroom to get De-skunked so Stacey had a go by trying chase out of the door by the skunk wasn't playing ball and she got blasted in the face making her sequel in fright to everyone else laughing even Ripster who had appeared out of the bathroom as he had got De-skunked so Lauren ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

So Ripster suddenly noticed the skunk was looking for someone but Slammu noticed the pest and grabbed a broom and chased towards the back door he thought he was winning but the skunk jumped onto the sofa and he got blasted in the face he was roaring in anger also fright he noticed Lauren coming out of the bathroom so he vanished inside the bathroom Ripster saw the skunk laughing it's head off so he approached it carefully and said to it " Are you waiting for someone would that someone be my son Lucas by any chance?."

The skunk nodded but Jab chased it around the living room angering the skunk immensely and as Lauren came out of the bathroom she heard " Arg i have been skunked clear the way Lauren coming through."

Ripster was laughing so he got his mobile phone and phoned Lucas who picked up the phone and said " Hi dad what's up?."

Ripster said " We have a skunk guest did you when you were outside with Renesmee feed a skunk by any chance?."

Lucas said " Yeah i did feed a skunk outside the house dad as it look starving why?."

He chuckled and said " Well your skunk has moved into the house and everyone is chasing it to get it out of the house ( Arg i have been skunked blast that animal) and it looks like Streex has got skunked see you when you get back son OK?."

Lucas said " Yeah see you later dad".

So with that Ripster turned to see Stacey getting blasted in the face to her roaring in anger also fright so she pelted into the bathroom as Streex had come out so everyone got blasted in the face trying to get rid of the skunk so several hours later Lucas and Lauren made their reappearance back at the house the skunk saw Lucas and pelted up to him wagging it's tail making Lucas smile so he sat down on the couch and clapped the skunk and it's tail which had been raised in anger now was clam and by it's side in contentment with everyone gaping in shock even Ripster who said " Well i never that Skunk like's Lucas".

Soon the skunk vanished out the back door waving it's tail at Lucas who waved back and the skunk vanished into the woods so Lucas closed the door to everyone saying " Glad that pest is gone man it was hard to get rid of the smell thank you Lucas for sending on it's way".

Lucas nodded and said " No problem she was hungry and needed a place to rest for a while she will be fine now but she might make a reappearance sometime in the near future so stay out of her way otherwise you will get skunked again and that wasn't nice was it?."

Everyone nodded so they all bunked down after the most funny day ever wondering what new adventures awaited them


	55. Chapter 55

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 55 Autumn is scared of the night as monster's try to kill her

Everyone seems to have fears of the night but for Autumn it something much more frightening as lately she has been targeted by the monsters of the night as somehow her scent calls her location to them and they follow it to her home but they couldn't get in as there is a force-field surrounding the house but the barrier was becoming weaker allowing some monster's to pass through but they couldn't figure out which room Autumn was sleeping in but soon they will find out.

Meanwhile Autumn was sleeping peacefully unaware that her life will be in danger as one monster was walking through the house when he picked up her scent to her room so he headed back to the horde and told his leader who said " So the child has been found at long last i will kill you Autumn before you have the chance to kill all of us before you even have the chance".

So the following night while Autumn was sound asleep two monster's snuck into her room making her wake with a start she got blasted into the living room waking everyone up with a start they pelted to see two monster's staking Autumn one of them hissed " We have company we must vanish but know this Autumn we hoped you died in that fire explosion in the apartment building as you are destined to kill all us demons but we will make sure this never happens as the previous owners of this house put up a magic barrier preventing us from invading this house but we have destroyed the barrier so now we can enter this house at any time and we will not stop until we have killed you before you complete your destiny so beware of the night Autumn".

Autumn looked scared beyond belief which Moby noticed he shouted " OI LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU MONSTER'S"

The two monster's vanished into clouds of darkness leaving a completely scared Autumn out her wits making Moby and Tara run to hug her comforting her as she was crying like a mad thing suddenly the ground started to quake and then two monster one was larger than the rest jumped out of the floor and said " Ah time to kill you Autumn".

Autumn got blasted out the back door where the horde grabbed her and held her in their arms with the leader walking towards her drawing a sword from his side but suddenly a blast of light from the moon blasted down onto Autumn enveloping her in it's light scaring the monster's out of their wits even the leader was shocked he snarled " So your bio mother has sensed your are in danger and gave you the powers at this stage impossible kill her now".

Autumn blasted the monster's holding her flying into the tree's killing them in an instant but because of what happened Autumn was scared to even sleep anymore in case the monster's attack so the leader launched himself at her but Autumn dodged his attack and swung her arm around and killed the leader in an instant suddenly another blast of light came down from the moon and she vanished inside the light she was face to face with her mother who held her and whispered " Now sleep in peace now Autumn my beautiful little girl all the demons are dead now".

The light vanished and Autumn found herself in her dad's arms she smiled and soon fell fast asleep totally exhausted from everything that had happened to her that night but her destiny has now been activated as demon hunter Autumn but for now at least she can sleep in peace so Moby took her to her bed where she fell asleep at once tired out from what had happened smiling so everyone bunked down for the night tired out as well awaiting to see what new adventures awaited them in the future.


	56. Chapter 56

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 56 trying to get Autumn to take a bath

It was going to normal day for Autumn or so she thought as she was chasing Renesmee and Lucas around the back garden laughing and getting all dirty in the process so Streex and Jane came outside and called " Come on you lot time for a bath alright?."

Autumn answer to this was pelting of into the distance with Streex hot on her heels but she dodged around him and made her way back to the house where she was sitting on the couch watching telly when Streex came back inside the house looking puffed out which Ripster noticed so he said " Streex you need a bath come on".

Streex saw the smirk on Autumn's face which made him even more determined to get her to get a bath before the day was out so Renesmee came out of the bathroom and said " Ah that bath was great the bathroom's free Streex".

The surprised look on Autumn's face when Renesmee had said caught everyone off guard so while Streex had a bath Autumn decided to ask Renesmee what having a bath was like but Jane caught before she could ask her and chased Autumn all round the house but Autumn was must faster than Jane and in the end Jane made it worse for Autumn making her even more determined not to have a bath.

So Jane had an idea so she told everyone the idea to get Autumn to take a bath to everyone nodding so the following night Autumn look surprised to see everyone sitting on the couch watching telly and as the night progressed she was shocked even more when only Renesmee went and had a bath so she asked " Aren't you guy's taking a bath too?."

Streex said " Why because we don't want to take a bath as frankly we don't if we get smelly or dirty and get sick it is simple as that if you had took a bath you wouldn't get sick or smelly or dirty that might attract school's attention even social workers but if you don't care about that then continue not having a bath but eventually someone will notice the smell Autumn and social workers will be forced to step in and take you away from me and Jane".

The shocked also upset look on Autumn face made them smirk so she shocked them by saying with tears in her eyes " You are such a jerk dad fine i will take a bath see you later if i ever make it out of the water alive".

She went to the bathroom leaving a shocked looking Streex staring after her he speed up the stairs after and caught her before she reached the bathroom he said " I'm sorry what did you mean by that the water won't hurt you Autumn but if it makes you happy i will come in with you alright?."

That made her smile and true to Streex's words the water worked it's magic on Autumn who thoroughly enjoyed her bath which made Streex smile so Autumn was smelling fresh as a daisy and was feeling a lot happier and liking bath's more every day so they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	57. Chapter 57

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 57 Lucas watches Paranormal 5

Lucas had watched all the Paranormal movies but he hadn't seen the new Paranormal movie that was out so he worked hard on his chores around the house saving up the money just so he could buy the DVD which had raised so much excitement with everyone in Neon city so he had caught his dad attention so he asked " What are you saving your pocket money up for son?."

He explained to his dad nodding in understanding about it so several weeks later he had saved up enough money to buy the DVD so he went to the local store with his mum to do some shopping where he went and got the DVD from the entertainment isle and put the DVD in the basket and told Skylark why he had purchased the DVD to her nodding in understanding so they got to the checkout's where they had to wait until a checkout was free so he noticed one of the self service checkouts was free so he led the way to the checkout and put their items through paid and went home with their shopping.

So at the weekend Lucas decided to watch his DVD which he was busy looking at the back when Streex came in and noticed the DVD and had a look at the back and said " This looks good huh Lucas?."

Lucas nodded so they both decided to watch the DVD right there and then so they went to the kitchen and got to work and made themselves something to eat while watching the movie so when they came back out they had noticed that his DVD had caught the attention of all the family so they vanished into the kitchen made themselves something to eat while they were watching the movie so Lucas put the DVD on and saw some cool other movie trailers for other DVDs so he clicked play and so the movie began.

So the beginning of the movie was totally OK nothing scary which was grand but some scary scenes came on making them howl in fright after which they all calmed down afterwards but the most scary scene ever came on making everyone scream like little girls and hide behind the couch except for Lucas who sat and munched through his food while everyone else was hiding behind the chairs so he called " It's over the scary scene".

the rest of them peered over from where they were hiding and sat back down for the rest of the film thinking that was the last of the scary scenes but the truly scary scene freaked them so much that even Lucas pelted into the forest with them in fright and didn't return until the following morning totally calm so they decided to watch the movie again from the beginning now that they had gotten over their fright so they watched the whole movie without screaming their heads off and didn't even flinch or scream when all the scary scenes came on so Ripster said " Wow that movie was brilliant what do you guy's think?."

Everyone agreed so they thought a good lie was in order so they all bunked down wondering what new adventures awaited them while laughing at Jab who had wet his shorts out of pure fright.


	58. Chapter 58

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 58 Mantaman and Xena have a flying race

Xena was busy flying around the lake trying to beat her best score as she hadn't been flying for a long while so she was busy flying when Mantaman came flying over from the other side of the lake after he had been checking in on his family and his little brother so he kissed her on the lips and said " Your a great flyer my love".

She smiled and said " I haven't been flying in a while so i am a bit rusty".

He nodded and so he accompanied her back to the house when he had an idea he decided to race her the rest of the way and so they had a race and do the house came into view so they both landed to everyone saying " Wow cool race come on tea is on".

So they all had tea but during the night Mantaman had an idea his idea was an official race between himself and Xena so he gently woke her up and told her of his idea and she loved it so they planned the race 2 weeks from now and they would practice flying in the mean time trying to get better at flying than the other flyer.

So in the following days Xena and Mantaman they were busy flying over the town when Paradigm's forces caused major havoc in the city but Xena and Mantaman stopped them dead in their tracks and sent them packing then continued with their flying practice as Ripster had volunteered to start the race in one week time so they had returned to practice.

So they landed back to earth in front of the house where everyone was waiting so they all had lunch with everyone chatting away Xena was feeling nervous as race was approaching which Mantaman noticed so he came over and held her close and said " Don't worry everything will be alright on race day i promise my love girl."

Xena smiled and kissed him on the lips to everyone smiling in understanding suddenly Mantaman swept Xena off her feet an vanished off to their room where they made beautiful love he whispered to her several hours later " Whoever wins the race no regrets alright?."

So race day loomed so Xena and Mantaman lined up on the start line looking determined on the race so Ripster raised his hand and said " ON YOUR MARKS GET SET AND GO".

And with that Xena and Mantaman flew off from the ground and headed off into the distance for the first checkpoint which had been placed in a tree Mantaman had gained a lead but Xena caught up with him and overtook him went round the tree an zoomed off towards the second checkpoint which was on one of the rooftop buildings and Mantaman managed to catch up with her and they were neck and neck as they raced towards the house but Xena put on an extra burst of speed and flew past Ripster first claiming victory and landed on the ground Mantaman landed next in second place but he was wasn't caring in the least Xena had beat him fair and square he walked up to Xena and hugged her close and whispered " Love you my love you beat me fair and square congrats".

they both shook hands to cheers from everyone to everyone coming and congratulating them soon they were having tea and then watched TV until the sun set in the sky then turned in for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	59. Chapter 59

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 59 Slammu and Alice defend Lucas from bullies

Lucas and Renesmee headed to school as normal holding hands so when they reached school they caused quite a stir from everyone including some bullies who took a major dislike to Lucas as he was a loser to them and thought Renesmee deserved to be with one of them so in Renesmee's class one of them said to her " Hello there cutie pie dump your boyfriend and be mine of i will make his life hell".

Renesmee punched his stomach hard making him cry out in pain and he got sent to the headmaster's office where he got a telling off and a warning which left him livid as hell so he meet up with his friends who looked shocked at their leader getting told off by the headmaster so he was going to get Lucas and Renesmee but Lucas was his target so at break-time Lucas and Renesmee was having their break pieces when the bullies showed up the leader named Alack snarled at Lucas " You got me into trouble loser and now i am going to make you pay as your girlfriend totally punched me in the stomach she is totally hot and you clearly don't deserve her not dump her right now".

Lucas punched Alack in the stomach leaving Alack winded and snarled at him " I will never hand my girl over to you i would fight to the death for her so leave now before this gets ugly".

Alack teammates Sam, David, Laxus helped Alack to his feet and strolled off in a huff leaving Lucas and Renesmee to their snacks in peace so as school ended they headed home but the bullies followed them back to the house and received the shock of their lives Lucas and Renesmee were being hugged by a mutant walking, talking shark and when they took off their watches the bullies did not like what they saw to see Lucas and Renesmee in their real form Great white sharks happily living among human beings so they were livid.

So the next morning as usual Renesmee and Lucas headed to school as normal when they got to school however the bullies were smirking at them but Renesmee and Lucas friends came up to them and totally shocked the bullies by chatting away to them and walking with them to class so out of sight of the bullies Natasha said " Those bullies are trying to turn us against you even the whole school are you really sharks?."

Renesmee and Lucas nodded sadly they were shocked when their friends hugged them and said " Wow we are friends with the son and daughter of Ripster the leader of the street sharks what an honor".

The bullies were furious so after school Lucas and Renesmee were just about to walk in the front door when Lucas got punched in the back making him howl in pain fortunately for Lucas Alice and Slammu had seen what happened also hearing the voices of " Leave Lucas alone you bullies".

Alice and Slammu came pelting out the front door and charged into the bullies and with the help of Lucas beat them up so badly that they were taken to the hospital so they headed back inside where Ripster and Co asked "were did you two disappear off too?."

Alice and Slammu said " We were taking out the trash".

So they all had tea happily chatting away about their day so that night they all bunked down wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	60. Chapter 60

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 60 Renesmee falls ill

Everyone at school was getting their flu shots at school as a bad batch of the cold was sweeping through the school so everyone at home was wondering if Renesmee, Lucas or Autumn was going to come down with the cold so at school the teachers were giving the students their flu shots Lucas and Autumn had got their shots and as Renesmee was just about to get her shots one of the bullies in the class pushed Renesmee against the wall and got the shot that was meant for her to Lucas punching the guy's lights out.

So Renesmee never got her shot but someone had injected something into her at lunch the culprit was one of the bullies who believed Renesmee shouldn't be living or being here in school.

Soon it was time for home so Renesmee was feeling alright until she got home when all of a sudden she collapsed making everyone panic Lucas looked pale as anything Ripster asked " Did Renesmee get her shot at school Lucas?."

Lucas shook his head making Ripster to start asking questions upon hearing that a bully in Lucas class push Renesmee aside and got the shot that was meant for her Ripster howled the place down Autumn Lucas noticed had gone deadly quiet so Lucas asked " Whats wrong Autumn?."

Autumn said " I saw Alack with a shot in his hand at lunchtime and he was watching Renesmee and seeing her distracted he speed past her but i thought nothing of it at first until just now i believe he thinks Renesmee doesn't deserve to be here since she is a shark I'll find the shot to find out what was in it tomorrow or today i need to flirt with him to make him think i like him get on the horn with my boyfriend Lucas and tell him of the plan and tell him to meet me in the park as that is where Alack will be hanging out alright?."

So Lucas phoned Yuma and outlined the plan to him nodding in understanding so he headed to the park where he meet Autumn and the both of them started to argue which caught Alack's attention so he strolled over and held Autumn as Yuma stormed off in a huff and said " It's okay Autumn I'm here pity Renesmee won't be here much longer a mutant shark doesn't deserve to be here at school or even living".

Autumn asked rather flirty " What did you give her may i ask?."

Alack showed the shot making her face change for a minute but she asked rather cutely " May i have the shot for a while hunny?."

He handed the shot and got knocked out by Yuma who had snuck up behind him and said " Thats is for trying to kill my buds girl so they phoned the police on him and pelted back to Renesmee and handed the shot to Bends who found an antidote to the virus that was killing Renesmee's insides what was inside the shot was a very bad case of Flory Pox which not stopped in time would kill the host in a matter of days so saving Renesmee in time brought great relief so several days later Renesmee was recovering with Lucas busy nursing her by her bedside she groaned catching his attention as her eyes opened she said rather weakly " What happened to me Lucas?."

Lucas explained to Renesmee's eyes flying open in shock just then Ripster came and ran to her hugging her close with tears in his eyes he whispered " My baby girl I'm glad your alright you had us worried".

Renesmee said " I'm sorry daddy it won't happen again i am going to kill Alack for this".

Lucas smirked and said " Sorry babe Autumn and Yuma put him in jail i bet his friends won't be happy in slightest about this without their leader they are lost now you get some sleep Okay you need to rest for returning to school".

Renesmee nodded and fall asleep happily dreaming meanwhile with Alack's parents they were horrified that Alack had done something so awful so they cut their ties with him and left him in jail to his horrified look so everyone bunked down wondering what new adventures awaited them


	61. Chapter 61

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 61 Alacks friends try to get Revenge on Renesmee, Lucas, Autumn and Yuri

For a while Alack's friends where wondering where their leader was so they went to his house and asked his parent's who said " Oh he is in jail for trying to kill someone called Renesmee Bolton".

His friends walked out of the house and rage filled up inside them so Marvin said " Lets get revenge on Renesmee, Lucas, Autumn and Yuri they are the one who ruined Alack's life by putting him in jail come on".

So at school Everyone cheered when they saw Renesmee all fit and healthy so they asked " Can we see your shark form Renesmee if it's okay as your friends told us so no need to hide your form from us anymore so please?."

With Alacks friends they were horrified to see Renesmee and her friends original forms walking through the school without anyone freaking out and running away they shouted at Renesmee and Lucas " HOLD IT RIGHT THERE LOSERS".

Renesmee and Lucas turned around and said " Oh hello there".

Marvin snarled at Renesmee " Because of you and your freak friends our boss is in jail and his parents want nothing to do with him and we are going to make you pay better stay on your guard freaks ha ha".

Lucas gave an angry shark hiss making the boys run for it unaware that they had brought guns into school so he and Renesmee continued to class that day where everyone accepted them for what they are making them look happy so at break Lucas, Renesmee, Autumn and Yuri were busy chilling underneath a tree when their parent's walked past on their errands and received a shock to see the kids in their real forms and on school grounds as well Ripster said in shock " What are you doing i your real forms?."

In answer one of Renesmee's friends named Maximilien came over and said " Can i join you Renesmee wow is this your dad really cool is he a great white shark like you Renesmee?."

Ripster nodded in response to angry growling making them look over to see Marvin and his friends but Marvin and his friends went into school

Renesmee nodded and said to Ripster who was smiling " Everyone figured out what we are and they are not afraid of us at all but some of Alacks friends are trying to get revenge on us but we are one step ahead of them so see you later dad".

So as school ended Renesmee,Lucas, Autumn and Yuri were walking out of the school gates when a gun shot hit the brick wall beside them making them whip around to find guns in their faces and also Marvin and his friends who said " Now time to get our revenge on you for putting our friend in prison".

Suddenly a large great white shark fin came barreling towards them at high speed Renesmee and her friends jumped out of the way and Ripster came blasting out of the ground knocking the guns out of the bullies hands and held Marvin up by the throat and snarled in his face " NEVER THREATEN MY SON AND DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS SCUM".

Ripster threw Marvin against the wall while Renesmee and her crew dealt with the others knocking them out and also phoned the police and when the bullies woke up they found themselves in jail along with Alack so back with the crew Ripster was hugging Renesmee and Lucas asking them if they were alright to them nodding so they all headed home where Skylark was shocked but was relieved to see that Ripster was there just in time so they all had tea the bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	62. Chapter 62

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 62 Lucas, Renesmee and Autumn get lost on the way home from school

(Lucas Pov)

I thought today was going to be a normal day for me and my friends but oh how wrong i was going to be as right now we are hopelessly lost as we must have took a wrong turn on the way home but now we can't find our way back home this weirdness started this morning when we woke up at home to see it was a pretty normal day when i thought i saw one of my ghost friends smirking rather evilly at me but when i looked again there was no one.

So we headed to school as normal which was alright but as soon as we got to school everyone was staring at us acting rather strangely so i decided to ask what was wrong so i asked one of my friends named Sam who said " I don't know what is wrong as soon as this new guy showed up at school all us started to act weird and have memory loss about you Lucas".

That floored me completely even Renesmee and Autumn was speechless so we walked to class when the said new guy shoved Lucas in the back making him look around to see the culprit smirking at him Lucas said " S..Sam how is possible you are supposed to be in the spirit world right now?."

(Sam's Pov)

I sneered at him and said " Well thanks for opening the portal to the spirit world you loser you were always a loser my my what a lovely girl hello there you don't deserve this beautiful girl Lucas OW".

(Renesmee's Pov)

I smacked Sam on the face snarled at him showing my real form to his smirk to fade to sudden fear so he pelted away looking scared so we proceeded with our day seeing everyone suddenly having their memories coming back to them to them coming over to us at lunch and happily chatting away to us with Sam in the distance watching all of this not looking happy so he thought " I will make lose their way trying to get home ha then Renesmee will be all mine to deal with however i please".

So as the school ended me, Lucas and Autumn headed home but before we hit the home straight a sudden blast of air swept us off our feet and blasted us into an unknown part of Fission city to our confused looks but luckily Lucas had a tracker beacon so he switched it on and back at home the beacon went off to Ripster to look at it and was shocked the reason why we were not home yet was because we were locating in the forgotten part of Fission city so they pelted off to rescue us.

So we were walking around with the people looking at us strange some recognizing Lucas who immediately gulped and snarled at them making them back away so he grabbed my hand and pelted off with Autumn right behind us until we were at a safe spot he said " I don't know how but we are in the forgotten part of Fission city where all the spirits that don't want to leave this world for the spirit world reside this is where i was watching over you Renesmee it isn't safe here for us i hope dad comes soon and rescue us".

So a few minutes later of sitting in the same spot waiting for dad we see his motor bike along with the crew who hopped off their bikes and ran to us as We ran to dad Sam appeared and grabbed Lucas and flung him against the wall knocking him out he crowed to the ghost that was starting to gather " Here is your prize the loser Lucas now then Renesmee come with me or die here your choice".

I snarled at him and said " Lucas is my only boyfriend he is the one i choose it will never be you Sam your the loser here not Lucas he got a second chance at life and now your trying to take that away from him how pathetic you are Lucas wake up."

(Lucas Pov)

I woke up in an instant and punched Sam against the wall knocking him out cold i said to the ghosts " Anyone else care to join him?."#

They shrank back in fear not waiting to be on the receiving end of my rage so dad held us and said " You guy's alright?."

We nodded and so dad got us safely back home where mum hugged us worried out of her mind so after our story they were gobsmacked so we all had tea then bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	63. Chapter 63

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 63 Alice introduces Slammu to her parent's

Alice was wondering what her parent's were doing this fine Saturday so she phoned her mum up who got a shock to hearing her daughter's voice on the phone so Alice said " Hi mum it's been a while but i am wondering can i come and visit you today and can i bring my boyfriend with me as well".

Bloom said " Yes of course you can little one see you later and i hope your boyfriend is very nice and supportive of you?."

So she hung up as Slammu wandered over and asked " Who were you phoning just now hunny?."

She said " I was just phoning my parents and i was thinking of going to see them for the day and i was wondering if you wanted to come along as my mum is the best shop assistant in the Spar shop and my dad is great with computer's so are you willing to come along with me hunny?."

Slammu said " Sure i will come and meet your folks i just hope they like me my love".

Alice smiled so they told Ripster and crew where they were going to them nodding so they headed off to Alice's parent's unaware that Killimari was watching the whole event and thought this was the perfect time to get his own back on Slammu for what happened in chapter 12 so he followed them form behind silently.

Soon Alice parked the car in front of her parents house to her mother and father coming out of the house her mother was all smiling when Slammu came up and said " Good morning Ma;am my name is Slammu i am your daughter's boyfriend it is nice to meet you".

Alice's dad however wasn't happy in the least so he walked off leaving Alice looking hurt but Slammu said " Don't worry sweetie i don't care what your dad thinks of me it's your mother's opinion i am only concerned about Huh what was that yell of fear?."

Slammu pelted towards the sound of the scream with Alice followed closely behind and saw Killimari trying to kidnap Alice's dad but Slammu came speeding forward and punched Killimari in the back very hard making him drop Sky who Alice helped him to a safe spot Sky's eyes were wide with shock at seeing Slammu fighting Killimari he said " He he saved me".

Alice said " That's my boyfriend Slammu of the street sharks for you dad GO HUNNY KICK HIS BEHIND OUT OF HERE".

Sky was staring at Slammu for a moment then said " Street Sharks? Your boyfriend is one of the street sharks i may have misjudged him a little i think he is the perfect boyfriend for you Alice look he kicked that Freak into the air and is vanishing into the sky and your boyfriend is coming over".

Sky shook hands with Slammu and said " I believe my baby girl has found the perfect boyfriend thanks for saving my behind before".

Slammu smiled and said " No problem sir always happy to be of service i am glad we can be friends".

So Sky invited them and happily chatted away to Slammu totally shocking Bloom she had never seen her husband so talkative to someone in her entire life so Sky was talking to Slammu about football and who would win this season why Alice saw the time and stood up saying " We better get moving hunny time to get moving towards home".

So Slammu and Sky shook hands and said to each other " HOPE WHOEVER WINS THIS SEASON NO REGRETS".

So they waved goodbye to Alice's parents and drove home where they were welcomed by everyone so Slammu was chatting to Ripster about Sky who was football crazy to Ripster chuckling in amusement at this so they all had tea then bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	64. Chapter 64

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 64 Tara tries to measure her tongue

Tara was busy watching the Guinness world record program on TV where she saw lots of people trying to break world record so she thought i will try to measure my tongue to see how long it has grown when i got gene-slammed.

So she got a measuring tape and a piece of paper then took of her watch revealing her Whale form and was about to stick out her tongue when everyone came strolling in and chatted away to her so a few moments later she got some piece so she got ready so she stuck out her tongue and was going to measure her tongue when Moby came across and said " What are you doing Tara why have you got the measuring tape out and all?."

Tara explained to his eyes going wide with shock so he left her in piece to measure her tongue which she was constantly interrupted by everyone who was coming over and asking her what she was doing so she stormed off to her room to get some peace away from the constant naggers downstairs so inside her room she stuck out her tongue which shock also surprised her her tongue had become longer and larger when she got gene-slammed into a Killer Whale so she was just about to measure her tongue when a loud shouting voice sounded from downstairs " GUYS WE HAVE A MISSION RIGHT NOW LET'S MOVE".

Tara had a look of Pure fury she stormed out of her room stomping down the stairs catching Moby off guard as well as everyone so at the mission in question was that Paradigm had stolen a piece of computing equipment which could power or destroy anything computerized so Tara snarled in anger " THAT'S IT I HAVE ENOUGH OF PEOPLE TRYING TO INTERRUPT ME TRYING TO MEASURE MY TONGUE TO TRY TO GET A WORLD RECORD AND YOU LOT TOTAL MESSED THIS UP FOR ME".

Ripster looked shocked at this so he had a whispered discussion with Moby who told him to his eyes going wide with shock then hurt at what she had said so Tara totally beat the bad guy's up completely but Paradigm got the gear and was legging it when Moby got in his way so Paradigm fought Moby but lost the fight and was totally out cold on the ground.

Moby brought over the stolen item and so they all headed back to Tara where Ripster and the crew said sorry to Tara who looked totally humiliated with herself for yelling at the guys for being so selfish as she had been trying to measure her stupid tongue so she said " No it's me who should say sorry it was really childish of me for yelling at you all i was trying to measure my tongue and trying to break a Guinness world record for the longest tongue and i was childish i am sorry everyone".

So they all nodded but Ripster had an idea so he whispered his idea to everyone so they put their plan into action when they got home so Tara had a shock of her life when they said "OK Tara now time to measure your tongue for our world record holder are you ready?."

So with that Tara measured her tongue to cheers from everyone so once she had measured her tongue Ripster shouted " That's a wold record congrats Tara".

And she got a cool trophy so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	65. Chapter 65

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 65 Question and Answer 4

Amy " HI EVERYONE HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?."

Everyone " HI AMY WE HAVE BEEN DOING GREAT"

OK Ripster here is your question it must have been a great sadness to see Lena joining Paradigm?."

Ripster looks sad before answering " Yes she was a good friend through thick and thin but she hurt my beloved who is now back to full health"

OK on to you Skylark I bet it was pretty boring being stuck in the hospital?."

Skylark " Yes it was really rotten being stuck in the hospital but i am here now and feeling really great for Ripster it was awful to sleep without me by his side but that is over now and i am back".

OK on to you Lucas what was it like in the spirit world?

Lucas " The spirit world was a cool place but i was wondering what the real world was like and that is where i meet Renesmee my beloved whom i would never leave alone in this world".

OK onto Renesmee how does it feel to have Lucas as your boyfriend?.

Renesmee it is amazing having Lucas as a boyfriend and he is very special and important to me.

OK on to you Lauren how has the chapter's been for you?.

Lauren the chapters were alright Amy nothing to serious to handle.

OK Streex I bet you were pissed about Skylark being in the hospital and not being able to see her from time to time?.

Streex yeah I was pissed as anything about Skylark being in the hospital but now that she is back with us I am happy as anything

OK Slammu how did your visit with Alice's parent's go may I ask?.

Slammu "her dad wasn't very happy with me at first but after I rescued him from Killimari he was alright with me after that and we had a great time at his place before coming home"

No problem onto you Jab I bet you were pretty pissed with the bully for trying to kidnap Renesmee huh?

Jab growled angrily " Yeah I was really mad as hell but I care a lot about Renesmee and Lauren as well which reminds me HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN".

Lauren squeals in happiness and flings her onto Jab kissing him while he hands her a present which she opens she said " OH JAB THIS IS BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU".

OK Streex this one is for you bet you were surprised on your birthday?

Streex " Yeah i was totally surprised on my birthday and i even got to play with my favorite team best birthday ever".

OK Jane this one is for you how was it visiting your dad's grave bet it took a lot of courage for you to do that?.

Jane " Yes it took a lot of courage to go visiting my dad's grave and also the past needed clearing up as well but mum was there with me and Tara along with Rox and Moby who gave us support when we needed it".

OK everyone see you later

everyone "SEE YOU LATER AMY


	66. Chapter 66

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 66 The guy's surprise Lauren on her birthday

Lauren was looking forward to the following Saturday as it was her birthday so she marked it down on her calendar then headed out her bedroom door to the others having breakfast Jab was wondering what she was writing down on her calendar so he had a look and saw Lauren's birthday was next Saturday so while Lauren was having Breakfast he told everyone else Lauren's birthday was next Saturday.

Ripster said in a whisper " Well you Jab will keep Lauren out of the house next Saturday while we set up her birthday party OK?."

Jab nodded so Lauren wandered into town after Breakfast to have a look around without knowing that Jab was following her to see what she took a liking to in the shop windows along the way Lauren was busy looking in a book shop when she noticed a book belonging to her favorite author it was the next book in the series but Lauren's face fell when she saw the price so she walked out of the shop.

Jab went inside where he saw the book that Lauren was looking at so he bought the book for her then exited the shop still following Lauren and made several shopping sprees before slipping home before Lauren and with Ripster's help wrapped up the present's and hid them before Lauren got home so they all had tea where Lauren happily chatted away about her day.

So one week later Lauren was getting fair excited her birthday was drawing nearer and everyone had noticed even Bends who was smiling so they had got all the decorations and stuff all sorted for the big day on Saturday so she went to bed that Friday night totally excited but Saturday came and her happy day got turned upside down she was smiling as she arrived in the kitchen for breakfast and she was happily looking forward to opening her present's when Bends came rushing in she smile faded he roared " GUY'S WE GOT A MISSION I AM STAYING BEHIND TO DO AN ERRAND THE REST OF YOU GO PARADIGM IS TRYING TO GENE-SLAM THE PEOPLE OF IBIZA WITH A RAY GUN GET MOVING SORRY LAUREN".

Lauren had a look of pure rage on her face complete with tears and she pelted out of the front door roaring in anger about her birthday being ruined by Paradigm and his minions Jab said "I will stay behind and help Bends with his errand alright get moving".

So at the mission Lauren was kicking ass with Ripster and co staring in shock then jumping in the fray to help out so Paradigm and his minions legged it leaving a upset also Angry Lauren standing there breathing hard she cried " I can't believe it those guy's totally ruined my birthday and it was gonna be an awesome day too let's go home".

So they headed home and as Lauren walked though the door the lights came on and shocked Lauren when Jab and Bends jumped out and shouted " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN".

She stared around the living room it had been decorated with birthday banners and a happy birthday banner was along the back wall making her cry but this time with happiness she jumped into Jab's arms to him hugging her a few minutes later Lauren had calmed down so he said " Well let's enjoy your birthday shall we?."

Lauren nodded and she totally enjoyed her birthday so she bunked down several hours later totally happy that she had a birthday worth remembering


	67. Chapter 67

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 67 Rox proposes to Stacey

Rox and Stacey had been dating for the past 2 years and Rox was now thinking of proposing to Stacey and making her his wife but he needed to think of how to put his plan into action so he asked Ripster for some ideas on how to propose to Stacey Ripster suggested taking her on a romantic date taking her for a meal and a romantic walk along the beach then popping the question to her which Rox thought was an excellent idea.

Now he just needed to plan it out and then put it into action so that week he planned his date complete with his proposal to Stacey all the while keeping it a secret from Stacey herself.

Soon next Saturday rolled around and it was time for Rox to propose to Stacey so he said " Stacey my love would you like to go on a date with me tonight i have everything planned out complete with a nice romantic walk by the ocean what do you say about that?."

Stacey smiled and kissed Rox on the lips saying " Of course that would be lovely Rox my love".

So that evening rolled around Rox was getting nervous about the outcome but Ripster and co told him not to worry about anything so Stacey came out of her room to everyone's shocked looks even Rox was speechless at the beautiful dress that Stacey wore she said " Ready to go hunny?."

Rox nodded so they headed off into the city with everyone wishing them good luck so with the couple they were in the most poshest restaurant in town named Restaurant DA Posh so they ordered their meals when drunk people came in and started to destroy the place but Rox and Stacey beat them up and flung them out into the street and returned to their meal in peace but Rox was angry at the drunks but Stacey calmed him down saying it didn't matter as long as they were together that was all that mattered.

So after the meal Rox suggested a nice walk along the beach and also watch the sunset which Stacey thought was romantic so they headed off to the beach and saw the sun setting when the drunks from the restaurant came striding over to them and kick Rox into a tree dropping the red box he was carrying which Stacey picked up and opened to her gasping in shock then tears fell down her face hearing Rox cry of agony making her snap out of her trance to see Rox lying on the ground blood seeping out of a wound in his side she pelted into the fray and beat the drunks up and pelted with Rox to the hospital where Rox was immediately seen too so several hours later everyone else came running in looking shocked also worried the doctor came out and said " He is gonna be fine he is wanting to talk to you Stacey i think he has a question he is wanting to ask you".

Stacey went into the room there lying in the bed was Rox with a bandage on his side he said " Hey my love i am alright i have a question i was wanting to ask you will you marry me?."

Stacey hugged him then saying " Yes my love i will get better as i want to have my husband fighting fit for the wedding and also she leaned in and whispered " For our wedding night sexy rocker".

Rox growled in response so they both kissed then she and the others headed home and went to bed hoping that Rox will soon be back with them and Stacey his love, his soulmate


	68. Chapter 68

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 68 Lauren and Alice prank Jane into thinking she is rich

Jane was watching the TV as normal when the lottery came on which caught her attention so she sat and watched it with excitement with Rox who said " Man i wish i could win the lottery huh Jane?."

Jane nodded glumly watching some guy wining the lottery so she turned off the TV and headed out the door with Rox into the city to explore with a sort of happy smile on her face without knowing that Lauren and Alice were watching what had happened with the lottery so they sat together so Lauren said " How about we make a fake lottery ticket with all the correct numbers on the lottery and Make Jane think she has won the lottery but we will tell her after it that the ticket is fake just for a joke alright?."

So Alice and Lauren set to work on the fake ticket while Jane was out at the shops so with Jane she was at the supermarket when she saw the scratch cards so she bought too of them and headed back to Rox with her shopping so they both headed home where Alice and Lauren try as they might they couldn't get the lotto ticket perfect to fool Jane where they heard them both coming in so they put their item in Alice's drawer in her cupboard for the next time to get it just right.

That chance didn't arrive until Saturday night when they were all in front of the TV watching the news seeing the lottery on next Alice sneaked the ticket in front of Jane without her noticing soon the lottery was over when Jane saw the ticket in front of her when the first number came up and Jane saw it was on the ticket which caught everyone off guard so the rest of the numbers came rolling out making Slammu say " YES JANE YOU ARE MILLIONAIRE ALL THE NUMBERS ARE ON YOUR TICKET WHAT WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?."

Alice said " The ticket is fake it was a prank me and Lauren thought off when we saw Jane watching the lottery being pulled last week".

Jane stared in shock before tears were coming out of her eyes she pelted out the back door into the woods shocking Lauren and Alice making them realize their mistake a little too late with their guy's snarling at them so with Rox he had found Jane crying her heart out her dreams of being rich shattered because of a prank her friends had played on her Rox said " Don't cry my love you are better off not being rich as it gives you happiness as evil people will come out of the woodwork and black mail you into giving them money so let's head back as those two have some apologizing to do so come on and remember your scratch cards as well to do and those are real so come on let's head back."

Jane dried her eyes nodding her head feeling a lot better so they returned home to see Lauren and Alice looking ashamed of themselves so Jane hugged them both when they both said " We are sorry Jane it was wrong of us to make that ticket".

So all was forgiven so Jane brought out her scratch cards so she did them to her gasping in shock well everyone was gasping in shock she had won £50,000 to she jumping up and down but she had a thought so she said " I am giving the money to cancer charities how does that sound?."

Everyone thought that was a brilliant idea so she collected the money and donated it all to cancer charities to help people who needed the money most.


	69. Chapter 69

Skylark moves in with her big brother

Chapter 69 Robin hood chases a cat making Xena run after him

Today was Saturday so Robin hood was scratching at the door wanting out so Xena let him out to do his business thinking nothing of it until they all heard a loud cat like screech making Xena speed outside to see a cat up a tree with Robin Hood at the bottom of the tree barking madly at it so Xena shouted at Robin Hood " Leave the cat alone Robin Hood come back inside now".

Robin hood's ears dropped but he came inside leaving the cat alone so it climbed down the tree and vanished from sight so inside Xena was giving Robin Hood a server telling off for chasing the cat up a tree so later on in the afternoon Xena decided to take Robin Hood for a walk to calm him down after chasing the cat.

So with that she put his lead on put her coat on and headed out the door into the city and everything was going well so she had bought loads of shopping and some gifts for Robin Hood for behaving himself but as soon as they reached the home straight the cat that she had seen Robin Hood chased jumped in front of them with a sneer on it's face Xena said " Ignore it Robin Hood it's just a loser cat so let's head home".

The cat's sneer fell at Xena's words so it attacked her but Robin hood jumped in front and blasted the cat flying into a tree shocking the cat also a few other dogs that other people were walking as well the cat jumped back up and started yowling and a few seconds later it's backup arrived in the shape of larger cats that were all muscle making Robin Hood go pale in the face the cats attacked but Xena shocked Robin Hood completely by blasting the muscle cats against the tree's knocking some out in the process until one knocked Xena out cold but just as it was about to finish Xena Robin Hood blasted the cat flying into a tree but his form had changed shocking Xena off guard where there should have been a normal dog walking on it's four legs Robin Hood was walking on two legs all furred up and looking human.

He snarled at the cats shocking Xena in human speak " Leave my master alone you freaks Zorn your fight is with me not with my master leave her out of this".

Zorn had also morphed into hybrid form as well he wasn't looking happy he snarled " Oh really Robin Hood or should i say Prince Robin Hood i will end your life and your master's right now minions attack".

His minions but back up arrived in the form of Ripster and the gang who totally beat Zorn's minions to a pulp making him charge at Robin Hood and began fighting him one on one trying to get the upper hand but Robin Hood had been taught well by the stray dogs so he totally beat Zorn up and sent him packing hearing the cheers from everything Robin Hood happily hugged Xena close and asked " Are you alright master?."

Xena nodded so they all headed home where a new bedroom had been made for Robin Hood's new form so after tea everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	70. Chapter 70

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 70 Tara and Stacey spend time together in the mall

Tara and Stacey were wondering what to do together to do some sisterly bonding when Skylark saw them chatting to each other in quiet whispers so she strolled over and asked " What are you two talking about?."

The two girls explained what the matter was to Skylark nodding in agreement so she said " How about spending some quality time together at the mall i had a leaflet saying that it was holding a fair for siblings to hang together for the day and have fun".

Tara and Stacey thought that was a marvelous idea so they had a look at the leaflet and saw it was going to be held next Saturday so they decided to hang out together next Saturday just the two of them.

Soon Next Saturday rolled around so they waved goodbye to everyone as Skylark had informed Moby and Rox as well as everyone what Stacey and Tara had planned together so they headed off towards the mall talking about nothing in particular unaware that they were going to help a sister connect to her little brother who she sees as a pain.

So at the mall they saw stalls of different kinds selling different wares also there was a competition going on a treasure hunter competition for siblings to do the winners of the competition got 500 spending money for a shopping spree in the mall they heard " Come on sis why are you always see me as a threat to you".

They saw a little boy and his big sister who refused to even look at him as the little guy was crying his eyes out so Tara marched over to the girl and said " Hey your little brother is trying to bond with you but you are refusing point blank to do the same shame on you come on little guy you can help us in the competition how would you like that and leave this jerk all by herself?."

That made the little guy's face lit up with happiness much to the shock of his sister who snarled at them " Oh really well fine then you can keep him then i never wanted a little brother in the first place see you losers later".

With that she stormed off leaving her little brother totally hurt Tara was fuming madly but Stacey said " Drop it sis she is not worth it by the way what is your name little man?."

The little boy answered " My name is Damien".

Tara replied " Nice to meet you Damien my name is Tara and my big sister is called Stacey would you like to hang out with and make your sister jealous?."

Damien nodded happily so they signed up for the competition so they received the clue to the first prize of the treasure hunter course so Damien solved the clue by saying " That one is easy follow me i knew this mall inside and out".

They headed off in the direction Damien went unaware that at Damien's house his big sister was getting told off by her parent's so her mother shouted at her " YOU NEVER WANTED DAMIEN AS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WELL YOU HAVE JUST LOST YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN WHY DON YOU THINK HE WAS ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND ZARA YOUR HIS IDOL GET BACK TO THE MALL AND SPEND TIME WITH HIM RIGHT NOW".

That shut Zara up so she pelted back to the mall determined to get her little brother back and she made a promise to herself that she was going to spend every day with him.

So she pelted into the mall and signed up for the competition and pelted off to the first clue catching up with Damien, Tara and Stacey who looked up and said " Oh here is the jerk again what do you want?."

Zara looked at Damien who ignored her so she said " I came to bond with my little number one fan if you don't mind".

Damien's head snapped around making Tara and Stacey smile but Stacey noticed Zara was nervous so she said " Don't force yourself Zara come with us and we will help you out with this bonding thing alright?."

Zara smiled so they had a look at the next clue which Zara solved saying " That location is in the food court come on let's go and we can have some lunch Damien if you like of course?."

Stacey and Tara smiled it was nice to Zara and Damien bonding at last it was a long road ahead of Zara but Stacey believed in Zara so she said to Zara as they all had lunch together " You doing great Zara i believe in you".

Zara smiled with happy tears so Damien gave her a hug which she happily returned to him squealing happily so after lunch they went to the next clue location and had a search around but Damien had a second look at the clue and saw some sparkling underneath a chair and went over to pick it up and shouted " FOUND IT".

They hurried over and saw the last clue attached to the prize and read it together " The last prize is where you began this trek but it is hidden in plain sight".

So they headed back to the entrance shocked to see not a sole in sight so they looked around but it was Damien's keen eyes that found the prize hiding in plain sight on a table but as he ran up to it a boy older than Damien jumped out from the corner and grabbed the prize saying " Thanks very much for finding the prize Damien your part is over now take him boys".

Damien shrank back in fear but Zara punched the boys flying into the wall shocking the boy up she snarled at him " NEVER THREATEN MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN HE WON THAT PRIZE FAIR AND SQUARE MIKE NOW HAND IT OVER".

Mike didn't look happy so he snarled at her " oh starting to act like a big sister now Zara well tough cookies the prize is mine".

Zara growled dangerously making Mike drop the prize in fear he ran off making Zara calm again she ran up to Damien and hugged him saying " Little brother are you alright?."

There was clapping sound and everyone appeared from hiding the man from the stand came forward and said " Well done Zara that is exactly what we wanted to see a sister standing up for her little brother from a bully congrats you and your friends won the prize of £ 500 pounds to spend in the mall".

Damien and Zara hugged each other making Zara and Tracey smile so they said " Well done you two you have bonded as siblings just like us see you later you two hope we can meet again sometime?."

Zara and Damien nodded so Tara and Stacey went shopping in the mall comparing prices of items and such like even going to a movie in the cinema called Die hard 3 which was awesome so they saw the sun setting so they headed home like Zara and Damien who totally shocked their parents with the £500 pounds but the prize was seeing them bond finally as brother and sister to their parents happy smiles so with Stacey and Tara they had headed home after doing a lot bonding time.

So when they got home they told everyone how they bonding day went to everyone nodding so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	71. Chapter 71

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 71 Streex, Jane and Autumn meet Yuma's parent's

Yuma and Autumn had been dating for a couple of months so Yuma asked " Autumn my love would you like to come and meet my parent's sometime?."

Autumn said " Of course i would love to hunny i just hope they like me".

So Yuma went and had a chat with his parent's and they said that they would like to meet Autumn and her parent's so it was planned for the following Saturday.

But Ripster had a feeling that the Seavients were going to ruin the day for them so the following Saturday came around so Streex, Jane and Autumn went over to Yuma's house and knocked on the door looking properly dressed to Yuma opening the door with his parent's following behind and going wide eyed in shock at seeing Autumn and her parent's in the flesh so Yuma showed Autumn in along with her parent's.

Yuma's mum said " Nice to meet you at last Autumn my name is Roxanne and this is my husband Daniel".

Autumn said " It's very nice to meet you both Yuma told me a lot about you".

So Yuma and Autumn sat down on the couch and happily told his mum and dad all about how they met when Yuma's brother came in his name was Yugi so Roxanne said " Yugi this is your little brother's girlfriend Autumn and her parent's Jane and Streex of the street sharks".

Yugi had a look of pure shock so he shook hands with Autumn so he went into the kitchen which Yuma had noticed so in the kitchen Yuma and Yugi had a chat so Yugi said " Looks like my little brother has beaten me at getting a girl congrats mate".

Yuma understood why his big brother was saying this so he said " You got dumped again didn't you?."

Yugi nodded sadly so they went back into the living room to see Streex and Daniel hitting it off as if they two old friends at a bar having a friendly bicker argument on their favorite ice hockey team when they came a loud explosion from outside rent the still air making them speed outside to see the Seaveints fighting the rest of the street sharks seeing Slash and Slobster David growled in a threatening way he snarled at Roxanne " Stay here hunny OK?."

She nodded so David speed towards Slash who saw him and sneered at David " Well look who it is David the loser".

David punched Slash in the stomach and snarled " My life was fine before you and master Paradigm decided to ruin my life by knocking me out cold while i was walking home when i woke up i found Roxanne lying next to me on bench with Paradigm leering at us then he injected us with Lemon Shark DNA then dumped us on the side of the road like we were trash and my parent's never recognized me so we both fled and in doing so we fell in love and made a home here and my beloved made my life full of happiness when she gave birth to my son she made my life complete and now you lot are here trashing the place i am gonna kill you Slash when i get my hands on you".

But Slash managed to get away by punching David in the stomach then while the coast was clear he and his friends legged it making David snarl angrily so Slammu asked " Did all that really happen to you?."

David nodded and invited them inside and told them the story of how he and Roxanne became Lemon sharks to their shocked looks so they had tea and then Yuma kissed Autumn on the lips before waving goodbye to her as she and everyone headed home wondering what new adventures awaited them


	72. Chapter 72

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 72 Slammu sets off fireworks by accident

It was a tough mission so they were going in stealth mode in the firework factory as some of Paradigm's minions were hiding out there after stealing some important papers regarding an experimental computer.

So the mission was going well and they stopped the bad guys in their tracks and sent them packing but as they were leaving Slammu accidentally scraped the ground with his tail sending sparks into several boxes of fireworks and everywhere Fireworks was going left right and center making Seavients and Street Sharks run for cover Jab snarled angrily at Slammu " You and your dam tail got us into this mess be more careful with that tail next time come on the Seavients are getting away".

Slammu felt really guilty about this so he stayed well back but helped send the Seavients packing so they all returned home where he did get a telling off by Skylark when Jab told her what happened so the next day Slammu decided to have a walk by himself and think about things so he decided to have a walk along the beach which Skylark had noticed so she had a word with the guy's along with Jab she said " I think you should talk to Slammu as he is really hurt about what happened i think he is going to do something terrible to his tail so you better go after him".

Slammu was sitting on a bench watching the ocean when he saw the guy's walking or running towards him in a rush he said as they reached him " Look i have decided to cut my tail off as it caused trouble on the mission alright?."

Ripster went pale and he said " Don't do that bro because it wouldn't be you anymore if you cut off your tail we like you just the way you are tail and all".

Slammu didn't look at them but listened but Jab said " I am really sorry about what i said Slammu but just try to be more careful with that powerful tail alright as if it wasn't around we wouldn't be able to know who was coming down the stairs in the morning".

Slammu's face brighten up at this so they walked back to the house but smoke bombs blasted them flying knocking them out for the count when they awoke Slammu had vanished making them panic so they pelted towards the Seavient base where they blasted their way in and found Slammu who was chained up but they were horrified at what they saw his tail had been cut off and he was bleeding badly so they got Slammu free when a hidden door open and Paradigm walked in and saw them and smirked he said " Well Jab i got rid of the problem for you that tail was a real nuisance so i did you a favor."

Jab snarled at Paradigm and said " You did what to my little brother i didn't want his tail cut off i was only saying that he should take care where his tail scrapes along the ground".

Slammu understood finally what Jab meant about his tail but Paradigm attacked but Streex knocked him out and got Slammu home where everyone was horrified but Slammu was alright with this so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	73. Chapter 73

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 73 Lucas scares Renesmee with a ghost Story

Lucas and Renesmee were outside the house in camping bags as they had decided to camp out in the cool summer evenings so Lucas said to Renesmee " OK hunny know any good stories before we turn in for the night?."

Renesmee couldn't think of any at the moment so she snuggled into Lucas making him growl in anticipation so she asked smirking at his response " So do you have any stories to tell my sexy Great White lover?."

He smiled and said " I have one but it is a scary ghost story my love".

So he began his scary story starting off with " There was a haunted house but a long time ago it wasn't haunted it was a beautiful house on the edge of the ocean cliff where lived a very happy family but then their youngest child was taken over by a demon and started to hurt the family so the family moved out of the house never to be seen again and since then no one has ever dared to enter the house until 200 years later two friends decided to enter the house as a dare but during their adventure the demon child jumped them from behind and growled " RAA" he shouted into her ear making her jump out of her skin so he continued with a grin on his lips as Renesmee had a look of pure fear at his story " So they ran trying to escape the demon they thought they had found refuge in the basement but the basement was a bad idea it was the door to the underworld and a blast of wind blow them flying through the doors of the underworld never to be seen again".

Finished Lucas to Renesmee shaking in fear but she shook it off and said " Not a scary story goodnight Lucas".

With that Renesmee went to bed but for the whole night Renesmee couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning and when she did get some sleep it was only to wake up again as she had been having nightmares.

Lucas didn't know what was wrong with Renesmee the following morning when she emerged from her tent she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep her eyes were all puffy and the way she walked she looked like a zombie from lack of sleep which shocked him a lot but Renesmee shrugged him off saying " I just had a rough night".

He immediately knew what she meant by that but didn't know that she hadn't had any sleep thanks to his story so they wandered into the woods but since Renesmee never got any sleep she was way behind Lucas who was far ahead which he noticed so he slowed down to Renesmee smiling at him so they had some lunch after their walk in the woods when he said " That story does have a happy ending you know they fell in love with each other in the underworld".

Renesmee thought he was bluffing and said " Oh stop being a jerk that story doesn't have a happy ending".

Lucas stared at her to her storming into her tent as it was near night time so he went into his tent but around 2 am in the morning he was awoken by Renesmee screaming her head he pelted into her tent and hugged her close shocking her he said with tears in his eyes " I'm sorry Ren i had no idea that my story would prevent from sleeping for 2 whole days please forgive me but what i said earlier was true all of it Renesmee".

She smiled then whispered " Can you stay with me tonight Lucas?."

Lucas nodded and said " I sleep with you tonight and even every night into eternity to help you sleep again Renesmee".

With that he climbed into bed with her and held her close to him as sleep finally overcame Renesmee and no bad dreams or nightmares came to her since then so Lucas fell asleep to wondering what the future will bring when he finally takes Renesmee's body for his own


	74. Chapter 74

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 74 Bends brings back Slammu tail

Bends was busy working on a special project as it wasn't the same since Slammu had lost his tail so he was wanting to surprise Slammu with a formula that will regrow his tail so he began work on the formula and made one but he needed to test it so he had his pet cat Mike who had lost his tail when fighting a dog so he poured some of the formula on his stump and stood back and in front of Bends eyes his tail grow back into place.

Bends decided to see if it was permanent so he decided watch Mike's new tail to see if it will shrink back to it's stump form so he took a notepad and pen and watched around the clock to see what the results were and so it was confirmed that Mike's tail stayed in it's new form to Bends happy face but he needed to run more tests to see if it was ready to work on Slammu.

Meanwhile Slammu and the crew were having a stroll through the park wondering how life was going to be like without his tail when they got a text from Bends wanting them to come to his garage as he had found a formula to restore Slammu's tail to his happy face so they headed back to the garage but to their dismay when they got there they found Bends garage in a total mess and Bends out cold on the floor he groaned when they helped him up he said " Paradigm's minions crashed in here and stole the formula that was going to restore your tail.

Slammu was very angry indeed and they pelted off towards Paradigm's lair where he was about to destroy Bends formula when alarm sirens sounded in the base and Repteel came running in and shouting " Street sharks are invading and they are mad".

The door got blasted off their hinges and Paradigm was thrown across the room knocking him out and out the smoke came the Street Sharks Slammu found Bends formula and pocketed it and decided to trash Paradigm's lair on their way out which Ripster found was a good idea.

Soon they were back at Bends workshop so Slammu poured some of the formula onto the stump which was his tail and right in front of their eyes his tail started to grow back into place to them cheering and hugging Bends and Slammu who was crying with happiness about his regrown tail.

Meanwhile Paradigm had woken up to find his base totally trashed to his shrieking into the night his fury about the Street sharks so with the guy's Slammu's girlfriend was hugging him happy to have his tail back to the way it was so they all bunked down for the night wondering what the future will bring


	75. Chapter 75

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 75 Jane gets her driving license

Jane was wondering about the town wondering what to do when she saw some people driving in driving cars with an instructor and thought that was really cool so she went to the driving instructor's office where she asked " So how do i get a driver's license and also getting a car of my own?."

The instructor named Davis said " Well you would need to learn your highway code and also if you have a Nintendo 3ds you can get the game for this sort of thing and then once you feel your are ready book here with us and do an exam on the computer to see if you are ready to pass it and go for the driving lessons alright?."

Jane nodded in response so she went to the game shop in town and bought the driving game and took it home with her where Rox asked " Where have you been may i ask?."

Jane said " Well i am thinking about learning to drive so i went into the game shop and bought the game that will help me learn the highway code and when i am good and ready then i will head down the driving school and see if i can pass the test on the internet if that helps at all.".

Rox and the crew were dumbstruck so Skylark said " I think it is fantastic idea of you learning to drive and the reason is that with a car you could get a job that uses vehicles for their work well go for it Jane and do your very best."

Everyone agreed with Skylark on this giving Jane their support so Rox said " Well go for it hunny i am with you all the way".

So Jane went to work with her DS game while the rest of the gang went to work on their daily chores so a couple of minutes later Skylark went to check to see how Jane was doing on her new game and saw her scores which was excellent so Skylark said " Your doing great Jane if you keep this pace up you will pass your driving exam easily.

So a couple of weeks later Jane went to the driving office and was shown one of the computers where the test was on so she sat down and the test began so she kept her cool and stayed calm and did the test and to her great surprise she passed with flying colors so she was fair excited but she needed to wait for he next exam results for the perception awareness test so she sat down to that one and stayed cool and did the test some of the boys who were doing the tests were sneering one of them said " I bet you will fail on this one lady ha ha ha".

But to their horror she had passed with flying colors so she headed home where she found everyone waiting for her she smiled and said " PASSED HOW COOL IS THAT EVERYONE".

Rox hugged her close with everyone cheering so she needed to wait a couple of weeks to get her driving license so she could start driving lessons so they all had tea and went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future and looking forward to see of Jane can pass her driving test


	76. Chapter 76

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 76 Jane and Streex have a car race

Now that Jane had got her driving license she needed to do driving lessons so she had a look in the paper and found a really good driving instructor named Mr Diver a really good driving instructor so she phoned him to arrange driving lessons so the following week everyone stood outside to watch Jane's first driving lessons with Mr Diver so it began with her carefully pulling the clutch up to the right and turning the wheel and stuff like that it worked like a charm the car drove perfectly with a little ladies touch to the shocked look of Mr Diver who was speechless.

So he asked her " Have you driven before Jane?."

She shook her head and said " No Mr Diver i have not driven before in my life".

So her lessons continued and she also did some driving at the weekend with the help of Skylark who had also had learned to drive a few years before she went to Neon city to be with Ripster she said " Wow you are getting really good Jane keep it up and you will pass your driving test no problem alright?."

So the lessons continued so one month later Jane felt confident enough to go for the test so she booked the driving test and to her greatest shock it was Mr Driver who will be testing her but she wasn't bothered so the day of the test came and she was nervous but she shook it off as she got into the car with everyone wishing her the best of luck so they headed to the road but suddenly a car came zooming straight at her but she stayed calm and turned off just in time and correctly to Mr Driver impressed looks.

Soon the test was over and Jane had passed with flying colors to everyone cheering in happiness for her so several weeks later she went to the car shop and bought her car really cheap so she paid everything on the car right there and then to the car owner's shocked looks so everyone was waiting to see what car she had bought when they saw her driving towards them and they were in shock she had bought a Nissan catch Kai the latest car on the block.

So Streex said " Let's have a car race my love".

Jane nodded and said " Sure my love if that is what you want".

So Streex had another car and they lined up on the line and Skylark waved the flag and they set off with Streex in the lead but he was speeding dangerously so he got booked by the police so he was embarrassed when Jane came driving on by doing it the right way and she won the race so Ripster was looking for Streex so two minutes later he came driving up looking unhappy but Ripster never said anything so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	77. Chapter 77

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 77 Street sharks and their girlfriends hang out at the beach for the day

It was the summer time and the girls were wondering what to do today so their boys had an idea so Ripster asked Skylark " How about we hang out at the beach for the day what do you think hunny?."

Skylark squealed at this and said " I think that idea is wonderful idea hunny i will go and ask the other girls and you ask the other guy's what they think of your idea".

So Skylark went and asked the girls what they thought of Ripster's idea and they loved the idea so Ripster asked the boys who liked the idea so they planned to go to the beach the following Saturday.

So the following Saturday rolled around so the gang headed to the beach with their bags which contained their swimming gear

Stacey was wearing a red two piece swimsuit, Jane was wearing a green two piece swimsuit, Tara was wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit, Lauren was wearing a black one piece swimsuit, Alice was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit, and Xena should wear a purple one piece swimsuit.

And Skylark came out of the changing room wearing the most beautiful Navy blue two piece swimsuit and the girls were all in human form as there was a lot of people at the beach so not wanting to scare people in shark form they choose to go in human form.

Ripster came out of the changing room wearing dark blue shorts

Jab was wearing dark brown shorts

Streex was wearing light blue shorts with purple streaks

lastly Slammu was wearing light brown with peach spots

So they were having fun splashing in the waves when some boys saw the girls and started to flirt with them but Skylark ignored one guy named Storm and walked over to Ripster who had noticed what was going on he gave an angry growl at Storm who pelted away with the rest of the boys as the rest of the crew were not having any of that.

So the girls decided to swim in the ocean and have fun playing with the ball that they had brought with them so the guy's joined meanwhile the kids were making sandcastles Lucas and Renesmee were sitting on a blanket eating some lunch that Lucas had made for them both Renesmee purred " This is delicious Lucas".

Lucas smiled and got a kiss as a reward making him growl happily to her and pulled her onto his lap which she purred in contentment about she felt one of his hands move down and she moaned in pleasure she whispered " Oh Lucas i love you i can't wait till we are old enough for you to claim me as your own".

Lucas growled in response to her and whispered " It is only a few years away now my love won't be long".

So the sun was setting and so everyone headed home glad to have a great day to themselves and not worrying about anything so when they all had tea they all bunked down for the night wondering what the future will bring


	78. Chapter 78

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 78 Lauren introduces Jab to her parent's

Lauren was thinking of going to see her parent's thats when she thought of introducing Jab to her mum and dad so she asked Jab what he though of her idea so he said " Sure i would like to meet your parent's sexy girl."

So Lauren phoned up her mum and dad who where happy to hear Lauren on the phone so she said " I'm bringing my boyfriend over to meet you both he is Jab of the street sharks so be nice alright?."

Her mother was speechless at this so she said " No problem Lauren see you on Saturday alright?."

So next Saturday rolled around and so Jab also Lauren who was driving drove to her parent's house which made gasp out in shock at her house it was huge her parents looked out the window and came out of the front door smiling at both Lauren and Jab as they came up the path so Lauren introduced Jab to her mother and father who were called Adam and Samantha who said " Nice to meet you Jab come on in i have made some tea and Coffee".

So they headed inside where Lauren growled angrily her older sister Amelia was sitting in the kitchen who looked up and went mad with fury so she snarled " So your the one who got the boyfriend how dare you Lauren is this the reason you phoned and made me come here mother?."

Samantha snapped at Amelia " I am glad your sister got a boyfriend and she has reunited with the person who reformed Lauren from a bully into a nice person now shut up".

Amelia stood there in shock before striding out the door and off into the distance making Lauren sigh in relief so Jab asked " May i ask what was that about?."

Lauren sighed and told Jab the whole story to him looking furious so he hugged Lauren saying " I don't like your sister one little bit but your parent's are really nice and soon you will become my wife i bet your parents would love to come to the wedding don't you think?."

Lauren told them to her mother squealing with delight as well as her father who hugged Lauren smiling in happiness he said " We would love to come to your wedding sweetheart when is it may i ask?."

Lauren said " It is on September 25th alright?."

So she and Jab had a grand time chilling with her parents before heading home as the sun was setting happy to meet her parents who were really nice so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	79. Chapter 79

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 79 Tara and Moby go out on a date

It has been several months since Tara and Moby were in a relationship and Moby had decided to ask Tara out on a date so he was looking at the restaurants in town but so far none caught his interest that is until the last restaurant caught his eye it was called Restaurant love couples and it food was excellent as he had gone and asked some couples that were coming out of the restaurant and asking them what the restaurant was like and how friendly the staff were and also the food.

The couples that they spoke to said that the staff were friendly and the food was excellent so he went inside and booked a table for that Saturday night he also found out that after the dinner there was a disco on as well.

So he got back home and asked Tara " Will you go on a date with me this Saturday Tara?."

Tara blushed like a sunset and said " Yes i would love too my sexy killer whale".

So that Saturday came around so Moby was all dressed to impress so Tara came down the stairs making Moby turn around and his jaw dropped in shock she was stunning in the dress she wore blushing gently so as they were heading out the door Stacey stopped Moby in his tracks she said to him in a serious voice " You be careful with my little sister as she is the only one i have Moby coz if you don't i will rip your arms off and shove them where the sun doesn't shine and throw you headfirst into a ditch and take out your teeth understand Moby?."

Moby looked horrified at what Tara had said to him nodding looking afraid so they headed off to the restaurant and were shown to their seats so they sat down and happily ordered their meals which they thought were simply excellent so they ordered dessert and they were in shock when their dessert's came to them their dessert's were magnificent soon after that it was time for the dancing to begin.

It turned out to be the most wonderful dances ever seen on the planet the way Moby and Tara danced in each others arms gazing dreamily into each others eyes soon they were heading home and into bed where they both made love while the moon watched over them wondering what the future will hold for everyone


	80. Chapter 80

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 80 Q and A 5

Hello everyone

Street sharks characters = HI AMY READY TO ROLL

OK so Ripster how was your time at the beach

Ripster/ - Yes it was great seeing my sexy babe at the beach is a real sight to behold

OK Skylark how was Tara's date with Moby?

Skylark = Her date went grand and it was really romantic too

OK Tara this one is for you how is your mother doing?

Tara Mum is doing fine thanks Amy

OK Renesmee how was your time at the beach with Lucas go?

Renesmee- My time at the beach with Lucas was really romantic and i love him lot's.

OK Jab this one is for you how was your time with Lauren's parents?.

Jab- it went fine thanks Amy her dad was really great we got on like a house on fire.

OK Streex this one is for you how was the car race?.

Streex growled angrily but said " I got beat big time and got booked by the police to boot so don't ask me another question like that again alright?."

No problem Streex this one is for you Jane how does it feel to have your very own driving license as well as your own car?.

Jane - It feels awesome Amy to have my own driving license and my own car i take trips into town now in my own car without going on the bus.

OK Slammu how does it feel to get your tail back?

Slammu - it feels awesome to have my own tail back after it was cut off and Bends was really cool finding a cure to regrowing my tail.

OK Lucas this one is for you bet you won't tell any scary stories anymore huh?.

Lucas - Yes i felt like a real jerk seeing Renesmee unable to sleep after my scary story which i will never do again i promise Renesmee that.

OK Autumn how was the visit to Yuma's parents house?.

Autumn- it was great his parents were really awesome and his brother was really cool but i felt sorry for him as he got dumped.

OK Stacey this one is for you how was the competition at the mall went?.

Stacey it went really well we even helped a little brother and sister bond as well even sending some bad guy's packing and wining the competition.

Well you heard them so adios for now everyone see you later

Everyone - see you later Amy


	81. Chapter 81

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 81 Streex and Jane buy a plush toy for Autumn to help her sleep

Autumn still was having problems sleeping as every night she did get some sleep but she wakes up screaming from a nightmare making her parent's run into the room to comfort her so Streex said " We need to sort this out and i know why she is not sleeping so good it was because of those monsters that stormed in here and totally wreaked her sleep so she is trying to get some sleep but when she does she has nightmares so let's buy her a plush toy to help her sleep how is that for a good idea?."

Jane nodded in response she wanted to help her daughter sleep she knew if this keeps going Autumn will collapse from exshution so they asked Autumn if she had a plush toy to sleep with what would it be so she had a thought about it and said " I would really like a puppy plush toy to sleep with he can be my best sleep buddy and i would call him Ronnie".

So with what Autumn had said they headed to the shops determined to buy a puppy plush toy for Autumn their little speed demon to help her sleep so they stopped at the plush toy shop and saw the puppy plush toy's so the husky puppy toy was the last one left so they bought and was heading out the door when a parent came zooming past and snatched the toy out of Jane's arms which was a big mistake Jane punched the parent in the face making her step back in shock so Jane picked up her toy and stormed off with Streex right beside her the parent was named Saffron and she wasn't happy that someone got the toy before her so she pelted after them and shouted " OI give me that toy right now".

Jane turned around to Saffron and showed her real form to Saffron running away for her life screaming her head off so when they got home they wrapped up Autumn's present and placed it in her room so when Autumn came in she saw the present and went hyper with happiness so she opened it to her heart melting with happiness she saw the name tag and was totally happy when suddenly she felt sleepy so still in her clothes she went to sleep on her bed with Ronnie in her arms.

Streex was wondering where Autumn was at the dinner table so he went into her room and found her out cold on the bed with Ronnie in her arms making him smile so he closed the door quietly and returned to the dinner table smiling so Jane didn't need to ask so they all went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future also happy at Autumn finally able to get some sleep at last


	82. Chapter 82

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 82 Stacey and Tara visit their mother

Stacey was wondering what to do today so she went for a walk around Town when she saw the posters for mother's day and knew who to see on mothers day on the 14th so she found Tara and said " Let's go visit on mother's day and buy some present's for her what do you think Tara?."

Tara thought it was an excellent idea so she said " Yeah thats a great idea big sister let's go and buy some present's for her let's go".

So they headed into the card shop and bought present's for their mother with cards and headed home where they decided to put their plan into action which Moby and Rox had noticed so they came over and asked " What are you two beautiful ladies doing may we ask?.

The girls explained to the boys nodding in agreement with the girls.

Mother's day soon rolled around so Stacey and Tara put their present's to their mother in the car when they heard the squeals of happiness from Skylark as by the sounds of it Renesmee and Lucas had made her something nice for mother's day making them smile so they got into the car and drove off towards their mother's house.

Soon they reached their destination and parked the car went up the driveway and knocked on the door to their mother opening it with a smile she said " Oh hello there come on in".

They said together " HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY".

Their mother looked shocked for a moment before her shock was replaced with happiness she hugged Tara and Stacey close and said " AW THANK YOU GIRLS VERY MUCH INDEED".

So they sat and watched their mother opening her present's which she found very cute indeed which was: a lovely vase complete with flowers, a cup saying to the best mother in the world, and complete with sweets and also cards.

so they all had a great time taking their mother out for the day shopping some girl time alone which was a fun time for them indeed but soon it was time for Stacey and Tara to head home so at the front door their mother said " It has been a most wonderful day thank you girls very much indeed".

Stacey and Tara smiled at making their mother's day a happy one so they gave her one last hug got into the car and drove off into the sunset wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	83. Chapter 83

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 83 Slammu proposes to Alice

Slammu and Alice have been together for several years now and Slammu was thinking it was time to pop the question to Alice but he was so nervous about doing so which Ripster noticed one day so he took Slammu to the side and asked " OK bro what's wrong?."

Slammu told him to his eyes widening in surprise he said " Whoa bro well go for it and ask her i think it is about time as you two have been dating for a very long time so it's now or never".

So Slammu was thinking about how to propose to Alice so he decided to have a look on the internet but all the wedding proposal ideas were for all the rich folk it wasn't his thing and it wasn't Alice's thing either so he had a walk through town when he saw the park and decided to have a walk through the park to give him some fresh ideas so he was sitting on a park bench when he saw a couple busy watching the swans then he saw the guy going down on one knee and saying " My love will you marry me?."

Seeing this gave him an idea so he headed back home but then he saw the Park cafe was doing a valentine dinner's for couples at half price so Slammu went inside and booked a table so he headed back home and asked Alice " Would you like to go on a date with me next Saturday night my love?."

Alice smiled and said " Of course my love i would to go out on a date with you next Saturday night".

So Slammu went into town and bought himself a suit for Saturday night.

So next Saturday rolled around so Alice came out of her room changed in which Slammu mouth dropped it was the most beautiful dress Slammu had ever seen in his life of course when Alice saw what Slammu was wearing her mouth dropped open too he was wearing the most awesome Tuxedo she had ever seen in her life so he smiled and said " Ready to go darling?."

She nodded as before in one of the shops he had purchased the wedding ring so Alice asked " Where are we going my love?."

Slammu said " We are going to dinner my love but i am not telling you where".

Alice smiled wherever he was taking her it was going to be special so when the reached their destination her mouth fell open it was the Romance Cafe she had dreams of going here but it was really expensive she squealed with delight " I can't believe it you booked a place here wow what are wonderful surprise".

He smiled so they went inside where everything was beautiful flowers on every table with romantic music in the background with a garden in the back of the cafe with walks for couples to go on after their dinner so Slammu and Alice found their table and happily ordered their tea which was Chicken paradise with rosewater sauce which they found was excellent so afterwards they decided to go on one of the walks which went round the lake so Alice said " It is so peaceful here".

Slammu said " I have something to ask you my love".

Alice said " What have you got to ask me my love?."

Slammu knelt down on one knee shocking Alice he said " Alice my love we have been together for several years you are the most sexy, goddess i have ever seen in my life will you marry me?."

Alice happily jumped into his arms saying " Yes i will my love".

Slammu hugged her close their lips meet in a loving kiss so they headed back home where everyone was waiting seeing the way they were looking at each other told Ripster who said " Come on you lot these two have things to do".

So with that the rest of the gang headed out the door and off into the city leaving the two lovebirds alone.

(Slammu pov)

I pulled Alice close kissing her hard and deep then broke the kiss gasping for air then she pounced on me ripping my clothes to shreds with me doing the same to her clothes then pushed her onto the couch and i kissed her neck hearing her moans of pleasure i ravaged her body senseless with pleasure the way only her future husband could so several hours later we lay on the couch purring in contentment Alice whispered to me " I love you Slammu"

End of pov

So they fell asleep wondering what the future will hold for them


	84. Chapter 84

Skylark moves in with her big brother

Chapter 84 Xena takes Mantaman to meet her parent's on her home planet

Xena was wondering what to do so she flew back to her home planet to visit her parents and landed outside her parent's house on Planet Vegeta and knocked on their front door to her mother Chi-Chi opening the door she was shocked to her daughter's new form she whispered " Is that you Xena?."

Xena nodded and said " Yes mum it's me and i have a lot to tell you can i come in?."

Chi-Chi nodded so Xena came in where she was meet by her father who was called Raditz he also was shocked to see Xena's new form he said " Baby girl what happened to you?."

Xena sat down at the table and told her parent's all about her adventures on Earth with her boyfriend Mantaman, meeting the Street Sharks, meeting Mantaman and his family and also of her life with her new boyfriend and his friends to her parent's shocked looks to her mother looking happy so she said " Well bring your new boyfriend to visit us we would like to meet him in person he seems really nice".

Xena said " Sure i will mum how is Goten by the way?."

As she said that the front door opened and they all heard " Hi mum, dad I'm home".

Soon Goten made his appearance in the kitchen then stopped dead when he saw Xena who said " Hi little brother long time no see".

Goten said " Is that you Xena what the hell happened to you?."

Xena happily told him all that had been happening to her on Earth to his shocked looks so she said " Well i better go my sexy boy will be wondering where i have gone don't worry i will bring him to visit tomorrow alright?."

Her parent's nodded so Xena flew back to Earth and landed outside her home where Mantaman was waiting he said " Where have you been my beloved i have been worried sick".

Xena sad " I am sorry my love i was visiting my parent's and they want to meet you would you like to visit my planet and my parent's tomorrow if you would like to?."

Mantaman nodded he also wondered what Xena's home planet is like so they went inside where Xena chatted to the other's about where she had been to everyone's shocked looks.

So the following morning Xena and Mantaman flew off into space so following Xena Mantaman saw her planet in the distance coming closer and closer until they were right in front of it so Xena flew into the orbit and landed in front of her parent's house followed by Mantaman so Xena knocked on the door to her parent's opening so Chi-Chi said " Ah hello there come on in dears i have got tea on".

So they came in and sat down on the table where Mantaman was chatting away to Xena's father who had taken a liking to Mantaman and was telling him his old war stories so Mantaman was telling Raditz about the Street sharks and the battles they fought also about they were actually human once before they got captured by an evil man named Paradigm who gene-slammed them into the street shark to Raditz's shocked looks when Goten made his appearance Goten smiled and shook hands with Mantaman so they all had a great day with their parent's so Xena and Mantaman waved goodbye to Xena's parent's and flew back to Earth to discover it was nighttime so they headed inside and went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them


	85. Chapter 85

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 85 Pranksters throw eggs at Lauren

When Lauren got up today she had know idea that she would get eggs thrown at her by pranksters so this morning she thought was normal as she eat breakfast with everyone else when the news report came in saying that pranksters were seen throwing eggs at people and vanishing before people could get their hands on them.

So Lauren decided to head in town after assuring Jab that she would be careful about the Pranksters that are going around so she headed into town and was heading into the shopping mall when the pranksters saw her and started to chat about something so she noticed them but thought nothing of it so she was busy shopping when people started screaming and shouting outside the shop she was in she pelted outside where she saw the pranksters who saw her and one decided to throw eggs at her which she dodged to his shock so he pelted off.

So she helped the people who got egged cleaned up and helped them recover and sent them off shopping again when the pranksters turned up again this time their target was her but she was ready and she dodged all their egg attacks and flung some of their ammo back at them hitting their targets head on to the pranksters roaring in rage also hurt as the eggs hit them but when they got their visions cleared Lauren had vanished from sight she came up from behind them and sent them flying into the wall the leader of them stood in shock before snarling at Lauren " I will never call you mother as long as i live".

With that he vanished leaving a stunned looking Lauren standing there in shock at what the leader had said but she shook it off and helped round up the other pranksters and shipped them off to the police who gave them a telling off so Lauren continued her shopping in peace and quiet but what the leader had said still played on her mind but when she got home she was in the arms of Jab and she forgot all about it.

The leader was watching all of this from his hideout in a nearby tree so he said " So that is my father Jab well not for long i will see to that when i am born see you later you worthless bunch.

With that he vanished so everyone had tea before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	86. Chapter 86

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 86 the leader of the pranksters is revealed to the street sharks when they rescue Lauren

the leader of the pranksters was sitting on a rooftop watching the moonlight when a member of his squad came over and sat down beside him and said " Are you sure this lady is the same Lauren as in the future she seemed not to know what you are on about my friend."

He looked over at his old friend Mark as the leader of the pranksters is named Conner he said " She is the same one Mark and will always will be she was never there for me or my dad Jab and i am gonna make it clear to them one way or another and this whole mess will be sorted out".

His friend nodded and left Conner sitting on the rooftop alone watching the moon drift into the sky.

The following day Lauren had been given a locator device to track her movements as Jab had a fear that something that happen to her so here she is walking into the city to do her usual shop unaware that Conner was watching for his perfect moment to strike so he watched her going into the shopping mall so decided to kidnap her in there so he went inside and blasted the place with smoke bombs Lauren was busy helping people out of the mall when Conner knocked her out from behind and vanished from sight.

With that her tracking device started to beep catching everyone's attention and picked her up at a nearby warehouse so they headed there meanwhile Lauren came too to find herself strapped to a chair and standing there in front of her was Conner he sneered at her " Ah decided to wake up huh "Mother"?.

Lauren said " Why do you have a gurdge against me and Jab anyway we haven't done anything to you?."

Conner's smile faded he said " You haven't done anything to me? ha don't make me laugh but if you want to really want to know then i will happily tell you what happened in the future where i am from".

FLASHBACK to the future

" Oh hello Conner" Said future Jab who was sitting with Lauren looking totally interested in Conner who had just come home from school " Well get your things me and your mother decided now that you have come of age you are going to boarding school a fighting boarding school since you like to fight a lot take him away lads".

" Ah what are you talking about dad? i haven't been fighting it was Daniel who was fighting let me go mum help" Yelled Conner who was being dragged away by some big bulky guy's but Lauren showed no interest but going over and sitting in Jab's lap and purring happily as he held her.

Flashback ends

Lauren looked shocked until tears fell down her face Conner burst out laughing at this he sneered " How pathetic tears Lauren too bad i will kill you here and now and change my future and dad will marry someone else and i will happily huh what's that sound?."

The ground beneath Lauren fell away and Lauren came out of the hole in the arms of Jab who looked livid with fury he said " SO THAT IS THE REASON THAT LAUREN WAS GOING TO DIE AT YOUR HANDS WELL NOT ON MY WATCH SON I WILL MAKE SURE THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN".

Conner howled with laughter " It will happen dad in the future and nothing you and Lauren can do will ever change it ha ha ha".

With that he vanished into smoke suddenly they all hear a voice saying " If you wish to change the fate that your son has revealed give your son up for adoption or protect by making sure he doesn't fight people your choice goodbye".

The voice vanished leaving a shocked silence Lauren and Jab stood there in silence until Lauren said " I am sorry Conner but i will make this doesn't happen in the future i promise come on let's go home everyone."

Jab nodded in agreement so they all headed home wondering what the future will hold for Lauren and Jab know that their future was revealed by their son Conner


	87. Chapter 87

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 87 Slammu and Alice hang out at the Arcade for the day

Slammu was wondering what to do today so he was passing the arcade and he had an great idea how about himself and Alice hanging out at the arcade and have fun playing the arcade slots and machines and all the fun things to do in the arcade.

So he headed back home and drew Alice to the said and asked her " How about you and me hang out at the arcade for the day on Saturday how about Alice?."

She thought it was a wonderful idea so next Saturday they headed to the arcade and decided to enter where they saw lots of kids with their parent's having fun on the slot machines so they had a go on the pinball machines first of all for a bit Slammu wasn't good at the pinball machines so he decided to let Alice have a go and she shocked him completely she was amazing on the pinball machine so he decided to leave her there and saw some slot machines and had a go and he discovered he had a knack for the slot machine so he was having a whale of a time attracting a crowd who were amazed so afterwards they headed to the cafe to reload on their energy so he was telling Alice all about his knack of the slot machines.

So after lunch they had a wonder around taking in the machines when they noticed some bingo machines in use so they had a go and so they had a load of fun then they saw a little kid having fun on the quizzer machine so they strolled over and helped him out with the quizzer machine and he won first prize so he thanked them very much and vanished off home so they had a go on the machine well Slammu and Alice got third machine then they saw the sun setting so they headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them.


	88. Chapter 88

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 88 Autumn and Yuma try to prove Lucas Story is true

Autumn and Yuma were busy chatting together when Renesme came in with Lucas so Autumn said " So did you have a great camp out you two?."

Renesmee smiled and said " Yes me and my love had a great time and he did tell me a freaky story but i am not sure if it is true so care to tell them Lucas about the story you told me".

that caught Autumn and Yuma interest so Lucas told them the scary story he had told Renesmee to their shocked looks so Autumn asked " Who told you that story Lucas?."

Lucas said " One of my friends from the spirit world it was rather an old story so no-one knows if this story is true but his parent's assured me that it was real so if you are wondering if this story is real or not you could research it".

That caught Autumn and Yuma off guard so they immediately headed to the library in town and decided to investigate Lucas's story which caught the head librarian off guard so he came over to them and asked " Hey there what are you investigating may i ask?."

They told him to his face going into shock mode so he left them to it when a couple of minutes later of going on the internet Autumn found something and called Yuma over showing him what she had found to him shouting " WHOA LUCAS WAS TELLING THE TRUTH SO LET'S RESEARCH SOME MORE OK AUTUMN?."

Autumn nodded so they went back to their investigating so the head librarian came over asking them " So how is your little investigation coming along?."

Autumn told him to his face going into pure shock mode along with some other people who were also in the library one of them said " No way that story actually has some proof in it i can't believe it."

So couple of hours later we find Lucas and Renesmee sitting on the couch with the family as Autumn and Yuma had called everyone and told them to come to the house as they had something to tell them so Ripster asked " So what is the matter that you called us all here Autumn?."

So Autumn said " Lucas you remember the story you told Renesmee but you didn't know if it was real correct?."

Lucas nodded so Yuma said " Well mate your story was real and your friend in the spirit world was telling a true story".

Ripster said " Whoa you mean the scary story that Lucas told Renesmee was a true story so tell us we are all interested."

So Autumn and Yuma told them all of their investigation that they had done and their findings to a shocked silence from everyone so Ripster was shocked he wasn't the only one Renesmee and Lucas was shocked beyond belief so he said " You mean the story that i told Renesmee was a real story and it was lost history?."

Yuma nodded to everyone's shocked looks so Renesmee and Lucas were in shock so everyone sat there taking everything in so they all had tea before heading to bed wondering what the future holds for them


	89. Chapter 89

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 89 Stacey and Rox sing at Karaoke night

It was coming up to Karaoke night and no one had any idea's for songs to sing so they were all pondering while with Stacey and Rox they were happily singing their heads off in the garden totally not bothering to lower their voices as they were all alone which raised some interest from Skylark as she had passed the garden and heard Stacey and Rox singing away without a care in the world.

So Skylark had an idea so she had a word with Ripster who loved the idea so she had a talk with Stacey and Rox her idea was that they could do some songs for Karaoke night to help people sings some songs as well which they loved a lot.

So Karaoke night came around so Stacey and Rox were looking up some songs for the Karaoke when Stacey found the perfect one the eye of the tiger for Rocky.

So as everyone was busy ordering their drinks Stacey and Rox took to the Podium stage and total silence fell from everyone so they said " Hello everyone and welcome to the Karaoke night me and Rox will be doing some songs if any of you think of a song come on up and happily sing away to your heart's content alright DJ hit the music".

So Stacey and Rox sang EYE OF THE TIGER FOR ROCKY

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

As they finished their song there came a loud sounds of applause and claps they looked over to see everyone cheering and applauding them soon everyone was coming up to the stage and happily singing their favorite songs soon the Karaoke night was a success so everyone went home happy so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	90. Chapter 90

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 90 Xena takes Robin Hood to the vets to get his shots

It was time for Robin Hood to get his shots so Xena was busy on the phone to the vet to book an appointment for Robin Hood to come to get his shots unaware that Robin Hood was listening to all this and wasn't liking the sounds of this one little bit.

(Robin Hoods POV)

I heard my master talking to the vet on the phone somethings about getting shots i didn't like the sound of that at all so i wasn't going to get them Ripster noticed me hiding he came over and sat down beside me and said " Going to get your shots tomorrow huh Robin?."

I shook my head which he laughed at he said " We had a dog he didn't like getting his shots but he got them and it didn't hurt him at all so it won't hurt you at all my friend alright?".

I stared at him as he vanished off on his mission somehow i believed him but i wasn't too sure myself on the shots so i was feeling not happy that night which Xena noticed so she said to me " I am sure everything will be OK but i will tell the Vet that you are not to sure of the shots she is very nice so it will be alright my friend".

I felt happier so the following morning i went out the door happily wagging my tail but my tail lost it's wag when we reached the vets so we went inside where we meet with the Lady vet by the name of Lola who was very nice she noticed my nervousness so she bent down to me saying " Hi there Robin Hood i am the vet i know this is your first time here don't worry it will be so quick you won't feel it but i will bring a friend for you to meet while i am doing your shots so come with me".

So we followed her to the table and she vanished for a few moments and returned with to my eyes going wide a beautiful lady dog by the name of Sam she smiled at me to which returned so we were busy talking away in dog speech when Lola said " OK Robin Hood that is you finished".

I stared at her as she explained to me " You were so busy talking to Sam that you didn't notice me giving you your shots so you didn't feel a thing so you are free to go now see you later my friend".

I happily barked at Sam who barked back so we headed home i was happily wagging my tail happy that it all went well which Xena had noticed so she smiled and said " Don't think i didn't notice you have the hots for Lola's dog Sam Robin Hood good-luck with that".

I blushed bright red at this so we all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	91. Chapter 91

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 91 Streex and Jane beat up some burglars that try to break into the house

Streex and Jane were walking home when they saw some people raiding a nearby house but they thought nothing of it so they headed home where they were meet by everyone so Summer had turned on the news when they saw the break-in on the TV so Streex said " I will watch the house with Jane while you guys go on the missions as there are Burglars in the neighborhood so we will watch the house to make sure no Burglar tries to break into this house as it will be the last thing they will do and will regret."

Ripster understood and nodded to Streex's decision on the matter so a couple of days passed with no signs of the burglars so Streex and Jane decided to head outside where they were noticed by some guy's that were passing one of them started chatting to the other person which Streex noticed but showed no interest so they headed to the back of the house one of the thief's said to their friend " Wow look at that house it's rich history and ripe pickings for us my friend let's get the crew together for another heist."

His friend nodded so they left unaware that Streex and Jane had overheard everything and silently planned a counterattack to defend the house so they went straight to planning to defend the house so they finished planning when they some guy's in black attempting to break in to their home so Jane crept up and blasted pepper spray in one guy's face making him howl in pain also surprise making him duck under the bushes again as he was trying to unlock the window and creep in that way but he got busted.

So while Jane was dealing with that guy Streex was busting guy's on the second floor as some of them had put up ladders and were attempting to climb up to the windows but Streex had crept outside and destroyed the ladder from the bottom and the guys landed on the ground hard so Streex vanished into the house again howling with laughter at the sight of some of the other's pelting away their back ends on fire yowling like kids so he and Jane meet up inside the house howling with laughter at the sight of the burglars but one window got broke and they saw some burglars climbing in with their leader looking angry as anything he snarled at them " HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MY BOYS GET THEM".

They charged but Streex and Jane were ready and totally beat the burglars up very badly indeed leaving only their leader left he snarled " Well well you have some fighting skills but let's see of you can fight me bring it".

He charged at Streex but he was ready and to the leaders dismay he got beat up pretty badly by Streex so he and his boys legged it leaving them victorious so Jane found a spare window and Streex helped Jane put it and fuse it to the window slot so they set about tidying up the house and made tea as they rest of the crew came in so Ripster asked how their protection mission went so at the table everyone was howling with laughter about the antics of Jane and Streex had put the guests through so night time rolled around so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them .


	92. Chapter 92

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 92 Tara buy's Renesmee a blankie to keep her warm during winter

It was winter time in Neon city and everyone was feeling the cold even the street sharks but due to their immunity to the cold they were fine but Renesmee was feeling the cold as well as Skylark which Tara had noticed but she thought nothing of it at the time.

So She was playing outside with Lucas when Skylark joined them in an effort to warm up which Lucas had noticed so he thought of building a fire outside which Renesmee and Skylark thought was a good idea so they got the fire going and were getting warmed up when without warning a super cold wind came rushing at them blasting them into the house shocking everyone completely Ripster was shocked Renesmee was shivering like anything a great white shark that withstand cold was shivering like a jelly he grabbed his wife and hugged her trying to warm her up which was working.

Suddenly an evil laugh erupted from outside making Ripster and the others run outside to see an evil woman who was creating the wind she sneered at Renesmee who was still outside " ha ha ha little girl i will make you freeze to death unless Lucas joins me ha ha ha".

The evil woman named Icefield suddenly got punched in the stomach knocking the wind out of her it was Lucas who was looking livid he said to Tara " Tara would you go and buy something like a blankie for Renesmee to keep her warm please while i keep her distracted".

Tara pelted into town while everyone was fighting Icefield so she headed into some shops but in one shop she found a blankie that Renesmee would love so she bought it and pelted back into the blizzard to see the blizzard clearing up to a peaceful night sky.

So she pelted back to the house where everyone was waiting she gave the blanket to Renesmee who snuggled up to Lucas on the couch and they all watched with baited breath and before their eyes Renesmee's colour came back into her cheeks to everyone cheering with Ripster hugging Renesmee with happy tears as he thought he was going to lose her to the cold.

So they made a fire and everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	93. Chapter 93

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 93 Lauren and Jab watch a football game

It was coming up to the showdown between Rangers and Celtic and Lauren and Jab were Celtic fans through and through unaware that Ripster and co were all Rangers supporters through and through so Lauren was walking through the city where she saw a person selling tickets but she saw the price which made her frown so she headed home.

Jab hugged her and said " I am excited about the world cup pity the tickets are so pricey to go to the stadium to watch the match".

Ripster laughed at this and said " No way Rangers will beat Celtic any day of the week.

So for the next few days Lauren was at her job working hard as Rangers and Celtic t-shirts had been delivered to her shop which was a clothes shop so she was selling them at a fast pace which shocked her manager and also the other shop assistants that were flitting in and out of the store so as she finished for the day her manager said " Wow you were great are you going to the Football tournament tomorrow?."

Lauren said " Well i can't it is to pricey to get the tickets as i was hoping to take Jab to the game."

Her boss smiled and said " Well it is really pricey normally but here i don't go to the football games and i win these in a raffle last month so take Jab with you to the match and see how he reacts".

She gasped her boss handed her two ticket's to see the showdown between rangers and Celtic game next day so after work she headed home where she put her plan into action without telling Jab so she asked Ripster " Did you get a ticket to see the football match tomorrow?.

Ripster shook his head and said " They were all sold out by the time i got there so no Lauren guess i will watch it at home."

Lauren smirked at this so the next day dawned so Lauren took Jab down to the stadium to his shocked looks he said " WAIT YOU GOT TICKETS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?."

Lauren said " My boss had these tickets from a raffle and she didn't want them so she gave them to me to take someone to the football match today so shall we go and enjoy ourselves hunny?."

So they headed into the stadium and took their seats and the match started so the saw the camera crew filming the crowds reactions to the game so Lauren and Jab waved and back at the house there was total uproar Ripster and co were watching the match when Lauren and Jab came into view waving and they shouted " HOW DID THEY GET TICKETS TO THE GAME".

So the match was 1-0 then it came to 1-1 draw at half time then after a quick snack time the second half started and low and behold Celtic won to Lauren and Jab with the rest of the Celtic supporters to cheer the stands down but for the Rangers supporters were totally disappointed even Ripster and co back at the house were down in the dumps so when Lauren and Jab came back home they were bombarded with questions so after questions they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited


	94. Chapter 94

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 94 Q and A

Hey everyone how are you doing/

Everyone - doing fine Amy how are you doing these days?.

Doing grand thanks ready for another q and a?

Sure Amy

OK then Lauren this one is for you how did the football match go with Jab?

Lauren - It went fantastic Amy the match was brilliant and everyone was putting their all into that match.

OK Lucas this one is for you bet that ice cold woman scared you a bit huh?.

Lucas simply looked cross and angry as he replied " No she didn't scare me one little bit as she wanted me to join her but i sent her packing while protecting the one i love".

OK Jane this next one is for you bet those burglars really got spooked when you and Streex sent them packing for trying to ransack the house?.

Jane - Well they weren't any problem for me and hunny bun Streex we sent them packing as they were running for their lives as we made them go through hell ha ha".

OK Xena this one is for you how did Robin Hood take to the vets?.

Xena - He loved the vets even the vets dog whom i believe he has a personal interest in like say a girlfriend".

EVERYONE - WHOA GOOD GOING ROBIN HOOD.

OK Stacey this one is for you how did the song night go?.

Stacey - the song night was brilliant we song loads and loads of songs and had fun doing it.

OK Autumn this one is for you so is it true about Lucas story?.

Autumn - yes Lucas's story he told Renesmee was true but it was forgotten history that no one knew about pretty cool.

OK Slammu this one is for you did you have a good time in the arcade with Alice?.

Slammu - yes i had a wonderful time in the arcade really took me back to my childhood days when i was in the arcade as a young boy had loads of fun".

OK Lauren this next one is for you what is your decision you made on Conner if i may ask?.

Lauren said very sadly " When my son is born i am giving him up for adoption me and Jab decided on this so there is no argument guy's OK?."

Everyone else - Alright Lauren your choice and we will stick by that.

OK Mantaman how did you meeting with Xena's parent's go?."

Mantaman - " The meeting with Xena's parent's went down like a storm they really liked me as they thought i was cool and her father and i got on like a house on fire."

OK everyone see you later

Everyone see you later Amy


	95. Chapter 95

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 95 Lauren gives birth to Conner and deciding time begins

Lauren was feeling sick one morning and she knew what was up she was expecting but she didn't know if the baby was a boy so she told Jab who looked concerned about this as if you all remember Conner who had kidnapped Lauren revealed some pretty bad stuff that would happen to him in the future and how he turned evil so they told everyone else who looked excited but also concerned so Ripster asked " So what are you going to do now if it is Conner you are giving birth too?."

Lauren said " Well put him up for adoption when he is born".

Everyone thought it was a good idea so when 3 months rolled around Lauren went and got her daily scan and it was confirmed that she was giving birth to a baby boy and he was the spit of Jab to Jab and Lauren's look of understanding but also something the doctors didn't pick up at all so they headed back to the others and told them to the crew look of shock.

Lauren decided to visit her mother so Jab drove all the way to Lauren's mother house who was happy to have Lauren at her house so Lauren said " I have something to tell you mum i am pregnant with a son who i will name Conner what do you think mum?."

Her mum stared into Lauren's eyes and said " You don't sound happy about this hunny please tell me what's wrong?.".

Lauren took a deep breathe and told her mother everything to her parent's shocked looks so her mother said " Well know that you know the future you have a chance to correct it dear make sure what happens in the future doesn't happen again in the present well when i discovered i was pregnant with you i thought you were a boy and i was happy to have a boy but then you came along and i fell in love with you and i was just as happy with you and your sister so if i had a son i would be dead happy but Lauren you will always be my baby girl that i love and adore alright?."

Lauren had tears in her eyes so they headed home.

So Six months later Lauren gave birth to Conner but as he lay in her Arms Jab and Lauren were stuck on what to do with him putting him up for adoption was the idea they had at the time but know it was flung out of the window so everyone came in so Ripster said " So what are you gonna do with him know Lauren?."

Lauren said " Well we were thinking about putting him up for adoption but know after what my mum said that idea was flung out of the window wait i know of what we can do get my mum here now".

So Ripster got on the phone to Lauren's mum so here she was so she asked " What's up Lauren?."

Lauren said " Mum would you be willing to be Conner's mother since i know that you will make sure that the future doesn't happen in the present hold on what's going on?."

A shock blast rocked the hospital and everyone knew that the future had been changed and Conner wasn't evil so Lauren's parent's were over the moon to have a son so she said " Thank you very much Lauren i will make sure he won't go the way you told me he would go you have my word".

Lauren smiled at this as she knew her mother would keep her word so a couple of days Later Lauren was fit enough to head home and so was Conner who was going home with Lauren's parent's so they said their goodbyes to her parent's and headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	96. Chapter 96

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 96 Stacey and Tara talk about their time with the Street Sharks

Tara was looking out the window thinking back on her life when Stacey came over and also looked out of the window when the others came down for breakfast so Tara and Stacey went to breakfast with the others so after breakfast Ripster and the crew decided to head to the beach to have fun so Tara said " Me and Stacey will keep an eye on the house for you and then meet up with you lot later alright?."

Ripster had a feeling that Tara and Stacey were going to talk about their lives up till now so he nodded and headed out with the others who were looking perplexed about the girls not joining them but Ripster said " They are going to chat about what their lives have been like up till now then they will join us later once they have the chance to reminisce about everything alright?."

Everyone nodded so they headed off to the beach leaving Stacey and Tara alone to discuss their lives so far so Stacey said " Wow a lot of time has passed since i was married to Rox wow and also being reunited with Skylark i mean it seemed like only yesterday".

Flashback

Stacey was laying on the bench in Paradigm's lair and getting injected with Great White Shark screaming in pain then the scenes change to killing her brother out of revenge then running away and reuniting with Skylark, Meeting the Street sharks and the love of her life before reuniting with her sister and helping her sister brake free of mind control when she was in Paradigm's control going on a dates with Rox performing in his band going on these amazing adventures then the most wondrous time of her life was Rox proposing to her and everything in between.

Flashbacks end

So she said " What about you Tara?."

Tara thought about it then explained while her mind was racing of those cool times.

Flashback to the past

We see Tara being reunited with her sister outside her house, meeting Her boyfriend Moby and Skylark so she said while her mind was racing " You know sis i was worrying about the human stuff i could do before i became a killer whale."

Stacey said " What human stuff would those be Tara?."

Tara explained " Going to the mall with her friends, going to the movies going to school and getting a good college and also university and all those things like that."

Then we see Tara trying her watch on to it going haywire and she appearing in human form but she was naked in top half so Tara said " I was totally embarrassed when my watch malfunctioned i screamed EEK i was totally scared when Paradigm captured me and gene-slammed me into a Killer whale infecting me with infected water and Moby and you helping me break free of the mind control i wouldn't be here for you and him i owe you so much sis".

you also helped me with the nightmares that were haunting me but i owe Skylark one by helping me fight the nightmares i thought i was done for when the nightmares took control of me and Skylark helped me fight them i was upset that i hurt my Moby by pure accident i love him for all eternity".

They smiled and hugged each other and heard everyone else coming in so Moby and Rox came over and sat down on the couch with their girls and said " Had fun reminiscing about the past and all the things in between sweeties?."

Tara and Stacey snuggled into their boyfriends purring in contentment thats when they saw the sun was setting so they had tea and went to bed wondering what new adventures awaited them


	97. Chapter 97

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 97 Xena goes bowling with Mantaman

The TV was on and everyone was sitting in front of it watching the Bowling finals so Xena and Mantaman were just in time to sit down and watch the finals so as the sat down the finals began so Mantaman asked " So who has made it to the finals Ripster?."

Ripster said with excitement " Conner Flame and Sara Blade they are my favorite's so the final battle is between them two so it's anyone's guess who gets the cup in the end it's starting yahoo".

The two rivals gave it their all on the screen with everyone cheering them on but it ended in a draw to everyone's cheers so the finals ended with a worthy draw from both sides but they would resume this again next bowling season and win it either way so Ripster turned off the TV and said " Man that was awesome it was really close but it ended in a draw still it was awesome the way it ended i wish we could go bowling and have fun well time to tun in you guys see you later".

Xena lay in bed thinking about the bowling spectacle she had seen on TV which Mantaman had noticed so he thought of something but kept it a secret from Xena his idea was to go onto town to the ten pin bowling alley and booked it for him and Xena to have a go at ten pin bowling and have some fun unaware that Xena was thinking about this too.

The following morning Mantaman headed into town and went to the ten pin bowling alley and booked an isle for him and Xena to have some fun in so he booked next Saturday as the rest of the week the bowling alley was packed with families so he thanked the lady very much and said " Oh and if my girlfriend comes in could you tell her that i have already booked the bowling alley for her and me next Saturday if you could?."

The lady behind the counter was smiling so she nodded so he left and sure enough barley two minutes later Xena came in as she had seen Mantaman coming out of the bowling alley and got curious so she asked the counter lady " Excuse me was my boyfriend in here just a moments ago?."

The lady behind the counter smiled then said " Yes your boyfriend was in and booked the isle for Saturday just for you and him so i think you should get home and see him to get the full download from him."

Xena couldn't believe her ears so she pelted home to find Mantaman and got the full info from him to her hugging him smiling with happiness.

So next Saturday rolled around so Xena and Mantaman vanished off to the bowling alley and found the lady behind the counter smiling so she said " Come on in my name is Katrina and welcome to Fire Flame bowling alley i will be your assistant today so follow me please."

So they had fun playing the ten bowling after getting some practice from Katrina and the game ended in a draw to claps from Katrina and her friends who were watching so the sun was setting so Xena and Mantaman headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventurea awaited them in the future


	98. Chapter 98

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 98 Autumn and Yuma help Yugi find a girlfriend

It was coming up to the Summer holidays but Yugi was not in the mood for anything as he didn't have a girlfriend since every girl he had dated had dumped him for someone else and he wasn't happy about it and he was in a right sour mood when Autumn came over to visit her boyfriend Yuma who opened the door happy to see her he kissed her deeply on the lips.

She came in seeing how unhappy Yugi was and had an idea so she came over to him and said " How about me and Yuma help you find a girlfriend would you like that Yugi i hate it when you don't look happy and your little brother hates seeing you unhappy as well so would you like our help?."

Yugi looked happier than anyone had ever seen him he nodded so they all headed out the door when Autumn had an idea she whispered it to the other two to them nodding in response so Yugi saw one of his old girlfriends and Autumn said very loudly " Well hunny this is a romantic walk to the movies i love you."

The girl named Rosie looked shocked and horrified then humiliated to the core then walked over to them saying " Well hello Yugi who is this may i ask?."

Yugi said very causal " This is my girlfriend Autumn who is the daughter of one of the street sharks pity i really thought you were awesome in that job of yours pity now that you have become a loser now so goodbye Rosie and say hello to your new boyfriend bye."

With that they walked off leaving a shocked looking Rosie in her tracks with every girl that had dated Yugi to look horrified at seeing him with someone new and the daughter of Streex the street sharks so she fled away in tears.

So Yugi breathed out in relief so Autumn looked happy to see Yugi got his own back so they resumed normal walking to the park where Yugi decided to have a walk around the lake on his own when he saw a girl about to get beaten up by her boyfriend so he jumped in and said " Hey that is not the way to treat a beautiful lady who looks like a goddess and deserves to be treated right with respect so leave her alone."

The girl's name is Paris she was staring at him with wonder but her boyfriend didn't like what he said so a fight broke out but Yugi won hands down to the boy beating a hasty retreat to Paris hugging him close she said " Wow thank you very much um what is your name?."

Yugi introduced himself and said " Would it be alright if i walk you home hope you don't mind".

She nodded and so they both walked through the park passing Autumn and Yuma on the way through they smiled and waved to them so when they reached Paris's house she smiled and said " Thank you very much for the walk home Yugi i will see you later um can i see you tomorrow around 9am?."

Yugi nodded and said " Sure i will see you tomorrow at 9am and don't worry i won't be late see you later Paris and by the way you look beautiful in the summer lights did you know that by the way?."

With that he walked off looking over his shoulder to see Paris blushing like a frat train at what he had said so him saying " Finally yes".

So he headed back to the others and waved happily to them coming over to him and he told them to they punching him hard in the shoulder in happiness to know that he had got a girl at last so they all headed home to see the sun setting so they bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	99. Chapter 99

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 99 Lucas takes Renesmee out to a restaurant on a date

Lucas was plucking up his courage to ask his beloved Renesmee out on date so he was sitting at the kitchen table thinking of where to take Renesmee when Renesmee came over seeing him deep in thought she said " Is there something bothering you Lucas my love?."

Lucas said " Nothing is wrong Renesmee my darling i was just thinking of something from one of my class at school come on time for school my sexy shark girl".

On the way to school Lucas saw a restaurant and took the name of it down on a piece of paper so at school it was break-time so Lucas was researching the restaurant he had seen and he saw it had great reviews also it had five stars so he knew if the perfect date with Renesmee so when they got back home he took his dad to the side and said " Found the perfect place to Renesmee for a date dad have a look and tell me what you think?."

Ripster looked excited for Lucas as he was taking a big step into the world of couples so Ripster said " Go for it son and ask Renesmee and see what she says all the best of Luck to you son".

So that night Lucas and Renesmee were getting ready for bed Lucas tapped on Renesmee's door to her opening it in her pj's to Lucas swallowing hard but he quickly recovered and said " Renesmee would you like to go out on a date with me on Saturday?."

Renesmee jumped into his arms kissing him happily to him hugging her back delight filled him as he and his love were going on a real date so that Saturday came around and Lucas was standing beside the stairway waiting for Renesmee who came downstairs wearing the most beautiful dress that anyone had ever seen even Lucas who had his mouth hanging open he quickly recovered and offered her his arm and they both headed out on their date which made Skylark cry with happy tears with Ripster comforting her.

So on the date Renesmee asked " So my love where are we going for our date?."

She gasped when she saw the restaurant to Lucas smile so they entered and took their seats and they got served in which Renesmee decided to have the chicken and chips with coke and Lucas decided to have the fish and chips with beans with a diet Coke so after their dinner Lucas decided to have a walk by the beach as the sun was setting Renesmee said " Oh Lucas that sunset is so romantic thank you very much my love".

Lucas kissed Renesmee on the lips which the mood changed so they headed back to the house everyone knew to stay out of the way so in Lucas's room Renesmee and Lucas made sweet beautiful love before Lucas flipped over pulling Renesmee with him as sleep overcame wondering what the future for them both would be.


	100. Chapter 100

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 100 Autumn becomes scared of Clowns

Everyone thinks clowns are cool but some think they are scary and Autumn is about to see why clowns are scary to some people .

The circus was back in town along with an old friend of Ripster's Elzordo Autumn was excited about the circus but when she saw the clowns she was unsure of what to make of the clowns which Streex noticed so he said " Don't worry Autumn clowns won't hurt you they are just here to entertain us all right nothing bad will happen i promise."

Autumn nodded so unknown to them some clowns were watching all of this happen so one clown said " Ah she not to sure of us is she well we can change her mind so let''s go".

Autumn was happy all through next week hearing all about the circus from her friends even boyfriend Yuma who said the clowns were awesome when throwing pies at each other and spraying water into the crowd which put Autumn mind at ease.

So it was time for her and the crew decided to go to the circus as this was the final night of the circus so the clowns saw Autumn and put their plan into action when the show begins.

So once everyone sat down the show began and it was really fun until the clowns did their act and it was really going well and Autumn was laughing her head off when one whipped round with such speed and flung a knife in Autumns direction making everyone scream in fright and Autumn ducked and the knife hit the wall the clowns growled angrily at the fact that the knife missed seeing the happiness in her face fading to one of pure fear of clowns Streex speed down towards the clowns and seeing the mad Streex the clowns legged it laughing their evil heads off.

The circus manager wasn't happy that the clowns would do even Elzordo was livid with fury so with help from Streex the evil clowns were sent packing but the damage was done Autumn was now scared of clowns and doesn't want anything to do with them.

But they couldn't catch the clowns as the clowns had done a runner so with that on their minds they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	101. Chapter 101

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 101 Autumn's friends help her overcome her fear of clownsA

Autumn's fear of Clowns was scary she knew but everyone around especially Lucas, Renesmee ,Tara and Xena who had seen first hand what had happened to Autumn and knew her fear of Clowns was really scary so they were sitting at the table wondering how to help Autumn when Xena said " How about we help Autumn to overcome her fear by getting the clowns to attack us and seeing us getting hurt will make Autumn overcome her fear of Clowns and bring the Autumn we know back to this world again how about it you guy's?."

Everyone thought that idea was cool so they headed into the city but there were no sign of the wicked clowns who had attacked Autumn so they returned home where everyone was waiting so they all bunked down for the night unaware that the clowns were planning an attack on Autumn at her home so they had secretly had followed Xena, Lucas, Renesmee and Tara home and found their location and were sitting around a table planning when and at what time to attack and kill Autumn.

So their plan was put into action the following Saturday so Autumn was unaware as with the rest of the crew.

So next Saturday rolled around so everyone was sitting at home chilling with Autumn chatting to her parent's when there came a loud explosion sounded from outside making Lucas, Xena, Renesmee and Tara pelt outside where the clowns attacked them sneering Autumn also pelted outside seeing the Clowns she froze on the spot but suddenly seeing her friends getting hurt Autumn suddenly jumped into the fray and beat the Clowns senseless shocking the clowns in their tracks she snarled at the clowns " Leave my friends alone or i will come after you and then you will feel what real hurt feels like i am over my fear off you guys now leave me alone or i will kill you personally".

The Clowns didn't listen so they charged back into the fray but they were sent packing with one laying dead on the ground making Streex and her mother pelt outside to Autumn helping her friends up they said " You got over your fear of your clowns congratulates Autumn".

She hugged her friends then pelted over to her parents who hugged her relived to have the Autumn they knew and loved back with them again so they all bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them.


	102. Chapter 102

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 102 Streex and Jane hunt down the remaining Clowns

Streex and Jane were sitting at the table with the others as Autumn was fast asleep as Streex had phoned the school and told them Autumn had a cold and that she was taking a couple weeks off school.

He said " The reaming Clowns are still at large and will come after Autumn again so what do we do my love?."

Jane said " We will hunt them down and make sure they never come after our daughter again".

Streex thought it was a good idea so they vanished into night combing every inch of the street's looking for the clowns but didn't see any sign of them so they headed back to see Autumn was up and about looking around for her parent's she saw them coming through the door she ran into their open arms she said "Where have you two been i was wondering where you went?."

Streex said " We were looking for the other Clowns making sure they never hurt you again and we won't stop until the remaining clowns are down and out for good OK my little speed demon".

Autumn smiled and said " Make sure you get some rest then you can go out again alright?."

They nodded so with the reaming clowns they were sitting around a table chatting so one said " We should launch a counter attack before we get ourselves killed".

So they nodded so they vanished into the night unaware that one of the street sharks friends had spied them and phoned Streex and Jane who nodded so they planned their attack so the Clowns were almost at the house when smoke bombs blasted all around the Clowns making them back away in fear Streex and Jane stepped out of the smoke smirking at the clowns who snarled at them and attacked but Streex and Jane were ready and they charged at the clowns and killed 4 of them making the last one run away into some buildings but Jane shark dived after him and started to battle him Jane had some bruises but the clown had some server wounds.

He snarled at Jane " How dare you kill my friends Autumn should not have been born as she is the devil for all us demons so she must die before she kills us all".

He died from a slash to the throat by Jane who said to his dead body " My daughter is not a devil she is my daughter and she is our little hero and we will protect from harm."

So she headed back to Streex and they both vanished into the night leaving the dead bodies of the clowns for someone to find and returned to Autumn hugging them relived to have her parent's home again so they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	103. Chapter 103

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 103 Halloween comes to Neon city

It was coming up to Halloween and everyone was getting ready buying their costumes and at school all the decorations were being put up and the teacher Mrs Maths was organizing the Halloween party with Renesmee and Autumn who were in charge of the party decorations and putting out the invitations to all the students.

With the rest of the crew they were getting all the party food and all the decorations were being put up and everyone was looking forward to Halloween when Bends came running in saying they had a mission and they wouldn't be back in time for the kids so They decided to ask Renesmee and Autumn if they would like to look after the house and give the Halloween treats to the kids who would come knocking on the door so they vanished but not before leaving a note for Renesmee and Autumn who would come in some minutes later and found no one home but they did find the note so Renesmee said " Sure dad we can look after the house while you and the crew are away so let's look after the house you guy's and finish putting up the rest of the Decorations and all the food for the Halloween when the kids come knocking."

So they headed off to the mission leaving the kids alone to get the rest of the decorations up when Autumn came in with the rest of the food to give to the kids who were trick or treating so they got the stuff all set up and waited for the kids to come knocking.

At the mission Paradigm was causing havoc at a local Nature Reserve in Phoenix and was attempting to steal all the animals and take their DNA to get more minions for his evil army when the heroes arrived making Paradigm and his minions run for it leaving almost all of the animals they did take a Dolphin, A tiger and an Wolf and vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the heroes stumped wondering where they had run but one of Paradigm's minions had left some chocolate trail straight to his hideout which Paradigm knew nothing about but he got a surprise when our heroes came bursting through the floor and beat Paradigm into a retreat so it was mission success.

Meanwhile it was going full swing back in Fission city it was Halloween and kids were going round asking for trick or treat so at our heroes house it was most awesome sight the kids had ever seen so Renesmee was handing sweets out the kids when a teenage boy tried it on with Renesmee but she sent him packing he legged it leaving her smirking at the scene when our heroes came flying in and landed making the kids look on in awe so Ripster said as the last of the kids headed home " Wow the house looks cool did you finish this in time for the trick and treaters?."

Renesmee nodded and told Ripster all about their day and soon they all bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	104. Chapter 104

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 104 Alice gets a zit on her forehead and tries to get rid of it

It was a beautiful morning when Alice awoken from her sleep to a gentle kiss on the lips from Slammu but he noticed the zit on her forehead and said " Alice hunny you have a spot on your forehead and it looks gross".

Alice's face went pale as anything she speed to the mirror and freaked out by the zit on her forehead which made her feel like she was horrible to look at but Slammu said while hugging her " You look beautiful regardless of that Zit come on let's go to breakfast and work out how to get rid of it alright?."

She nodded and soon she was eating breakfast with everyone Skylark noticed the Zit but decided not to ask her about it in company which Alice was grateful to her for not making everyone notice it.

So Alice decided to head into town and try to find a cream to get rid of the zit so Skylark decided to accompany her into town as well to keep Alice company so they went into the mall and found a shop that sold all types of creams so Alice asked the lady at the counter if the sold any Zit cream the lady happily showed Alice to the section so Alice had fun looking at the tasters and trying them all out soon she had found one she liked and bought so in the lady's toilet's she put some of it on the Zit and headed back out to Skylark who was waiting with the lady who said " I don't know how long you should wait for the cream to work so they went and did some shopping the headed to one of the cafe's for lunch Alice's forehead started to itch but Alice ignored it and so they headed home where an awful sight beheld them Alice's Zit had burst and it was leaking horrible gunk which Alice didn't like.

She hid in her room and refused to come out not wanting to show her face to anyone but Skylark was having none of it and neither was Slammu they stormed into her room and dragged her out saying " OH NO WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU GO THROUGH THIS ALONE ALICE WE ARE HELPING YOU GET RI OF THIS ZIT AND THERE IS NO ARGUMENT IN THIS SO LET US HELP YOU ALICE".

Happy tears came out of Alice's eyes and to everyone's shocked looks her Zit vanished in an instant as if by magic to Alice's sigh of relief so she washed her forehead gently and had tea with everyone before bunking down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited everyone


	105. Chapter 105

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 105 thanksgiving meal with the gang

It was coming up to thanksgiving and everyone was running around getting all the food ready and all the families were being reunited at the meal so with the gang the missions were hard and it was coming up to thanksgiving and so Skylark and the girls were busy getting the food and drink and loads of movies that will help bond the family together as one.

So with Paradigm was up to his neck in it his family were coming to his place for thanksgiving so he was running around frantic sending his minions out on missions with a text by mobile for food and drink complete with movies for his family.

With Skylark and the girls at the shopping mall it was pandemonium the whole place had frantic customers running around like lunatics so Skylark and the girls were kept on their toes making sure to kept their bags were they could see them and also money as there were pickpockets at this time of year so they got out with money and shopping in tact so they headed home where they were meet by the rest of the gang who had finished their mission when Alice saw Paradigm talking to some people who had come out of a car outside his house seeing the sweaty look on his face which caught everyone off guard so Bends sneaked over and talked to the lady who was busy chatting to the little girl with her then came back over looking shocked as anything but also with a smirk on his face Ripster asked " Who was that lady talking to Paradigm Bends?."

Bends said " That was Paradigm's parent's coming to spend Thanksgiving with him so Paradigm is being the good little boy this thanksgiving so that's why Paradigm hasn't been active lately so we can rest easy for this thanksgiving so let's go".

Seeing the shocked looks on the gang's faces Bends went inside with the rest soon following the Seavients were in the underground hiding from the people who are with Paradigm staying for thanksgiving so the gang were having their thanksgiving meal when the Seavients decided to destroy the city so Ripster was mad as a hornet and the rest could hardly blame him soon they had arrived in the city and sent the Seavients packing with very bad bruises Ripster was breathing hard fully calmed down so they all headed home where they all had the awesome thanksgiving ever soon Paradigm's parent's went home making Paradigm breathe a sigh of relief that his parent's were gone so he could go back to his evil ways and his minions were happy to have their master back so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	106. Chapter 106

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 106 Stacey takes care of Tara when she falls ill

Tara hadn't been feeling herself for a couple of days but she shook it off as a normal tiredness which Stacey had noticed but also thought nothing of it but she was going to be proved wrong when on the way back home from a shopping trip with Tara she collapses with a burning fever and being sick as a pig.

So today Tara woke up feeling a little bit better and she some color in her cheeks so she went downstairs for breakfast where she happily eat her breakfast so she headed into town sighing in relief at the fresh air before being sick in the girls bathroom before it faded so she headed back outside and felt a lot better but the throbbing headache was back but she headed home and bunked down for the night leaving a worried Stacey and crew in her wake.

So the following morning the rest had decided to leave Stacey and Tara alone so Stacey can find out what was wrong with Tara so Tara came down for breakfast she saw Stacey and asked " Where are the rest of the gang big sis?."

Stacey said " They are away on a mission and i am looking after you today as you haven't been feeling yourself little sister so we are going shopping and then you can tell me what is wrong with you are ill or something?."

Tara shook her head and smiled at Stacey who smiled so they got their shopping bag and headed into town and got their shopping but on the home straight Tara suddenly fell onto the ground making Stacey scream out in fear and panic when Tara suddenly started being sick as a pig.

So the doctor said several hours later as Tara lay on the couch sweating like a mad with everyone around her looking concerned he said " I have never seen a fever this bad but she will need to rest a lot and drink cold fluids for her to get better but don't worry it will come down so see you lot later."

So Stacey took care of Tara doing everything the doctor told her to do it was slow going but little by little Tara got better much to everyone's relief so Tara now knew when she felt sick make sure to rest up and tell someone so she would get better in no time


	107. Chapter 107

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 107 Xmas time with the crew

It was madness time in Neon city snow was falling all around you guy's guessed it it's Christmas time in Neon city so it was like panic stations all round the city.

With the gang who were trying to get all their shopping done but Paradigm minions were not making it easy for them so they all sent the minions packing looking very mad indeed.

Ripster said " Those jerks keep getting in the way trying to ruin everything come on let's go home before anything else happens".

The rest of the crew nodded so they headed back to the house where they found that all the decorations had been put up and also the Christmas tree and the present's so Ripster hugged his wife and Renesmee who looked happy to see him home so they all set about putting up the last of the decorations and also the stockings on the fireplace when low and behold the Seavients were at it again making Ripster growl angrily so he and the gang vanished making Skylark and Renesmee sigh but they got everything up and got the dinner on.

With Ripster and the gang they were beating the living daylights out of the Seavients making Slash yell " Retreat my friends".

So they vanished in a rush of smoke Ripster and the crew weren't happy and you could hardly blame them so they returned to the most awesome sight the most Awesome dinner they had ever seen was laid on the table but they saw Renesmee and Skylark out cold on the couch making Ripster smile so he had his meal and climbed onto the couch with them and feel asleep with them making the two of them smile in their sleep.

So they all had the most awesome Xmas ever despite the Seavients trying to ruin the Xmas spirit which they failed in doing so they all bunked for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	108. Chapter 108

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 108 New year with the gang with some memory flashbacks

It was coming up to New Year's eve and everyone was getting excited and buying snacks and drink for the big night where the pubs were open all night and well into New year's day and none were more excited than the gang.

Skylark was buying snacks and drinks with Stacey who was deep in thought about something so Skylark had noticed but decided not to pry into Stacey's thoughts so as they were heading home when Stacey said " I was thinking about my life before and after i became a shark little sis it feels like only yesterday that i became a shark would you like to hear my story?."

Skylark nodded So Stacey began her story.

(Flashback)

Stacey was chilling with her friends outside the college when Lauren asked " I wonder where Skylark is hey there's Sapphire let's ask her if she has seen Skylark."

So we headed over to her and ask where Skylark was and she told us that she was raped on her way home and her entire home was trashed in the process and discovered she was pregnant so she left here to start a new life in Neon city with the boy of her dreams i was heartbroken and everyone comforted until my brother came out of the college and i found out that he was the one who raped Skylark i was totally devastated and angry at him so i shouted at him but he had disappeared so me and my friends headed back to our homes but we got knocked by creatures we didn't know back then belong to Professor Paradigm and two hours later we all awoke to find ourselves strapped to benches with DNA syringes pointed at our necks he sneered at us before saying " You all will become my new minions say farewell to your old life's".

And with that we were injected with the animal DNA but with the street sharks it didn't happen clean straight away so we were dumped in an drain system and flushed away by the rain so when we awoke we decided to head for the hot dog stand and it was there that we transformed my hair was falling out of my head as my Great white shark fin was coming out of my head my nails were turning into claws, my feet were becoming sharp and my teeth were falling out to be replaced by fangs and lastly a tail come out of my back end it was beyond sore but i said as i transforming " OW THIS HURTS AS HELL OWWW".

So we all transformed but revenged must have formed in my heart at what my brother did to Skylark so i shark-dived back home with the others hot on my heels and they found me and i killed my brother and my eyes returned to normal but hearing the cops hot on our heels we shark-dived out of Fission city into a wide lake and with a hot food scent drifting in the water so we followed the scent to Neon city where we reunited with our little sister but because we had been gene-slammed we couldn't go out in public until Bends created watches for us but they malfunctioned and we appeared topless so while the guys were getting us some t-shirts i said to the others as we were hiding our fronts in embarrassment " Wow we are back to normal you look good Lauren so Skylark what have you been up too by the way?."

Skylark filled me on her life in Neon city and i was impressed

Lauren said " Thanks very much Stacey".

(flashback ends)

Hearing Stacey's story being told to Skylark caught Alice, Lauren, Jane, Xena, and Tara attentions so they strolled over to Alice started her story.

(Alice's flashback)

I was standing outside listen to the story of how Skylark had moved to Neon city it was awful then Stacey's brother revealed he was the one who raped Skylark making us all mad but not as mad as Stacey who shouted at him but he had vanished into the distance so as we headed home someone knocked us all out from behind it was pitch black and when i awoke i found myself strapped to a bench and we got got injected with Shark DNA it was painful but we didn't transformed but we eat some hot-dogs we transformed my hands were turning into claws my hair was falling out of my head as my fin was coming out of my head my teeth were turning into claws and my tail come out from behind but i suddenly some evil glint in Stacey's eyes so we chased after her and found her murdering her brother but she finished her evil deed and her eyes returned to normal police sirens were heard and we vanished into the night where we reunited with Skylark and Bends who gave us watches but the watch malfunctioned and i appeared topless so i said to Jane " Wow i can't believe we are normal again what do you girls think and Skylark who are these guy's with you may i ask?."

She filled me in to my mouth hanging open in shock at what she told me she told me that the boys standing beside were her big brothers the Street Sharks

end of Flashback

Lauren's Flashback

I was devastated to hear of how our precious little sister ended up in Neon city that's when we all found out that Stacey's brother was the one who raped Skylark and forced her to flee to Neon city Stacey was devastated at what her big brother had done to Skylark and seeing Her brother vanishing into the distance we headed home but we got knocked out from behind and when i awoke i found myself strapped to a bench with a DNA syringe pointed at my neck then i meet Paradigm who had an evil plan for me and my friends but his plan failed so we got dumped and in the park we transformed my transformation into a hammer head shark was painful my hair was falling and my head was moving forward as my fin came out of my head m hands were turning into claws, my teeth was falling out as my fags took their place and lastly my tail came out of back end i saw Stacey vanishing into the distance and i knew where she was going and we found her killing her brother and we heard police sirens and we fled Fission city and found out new lives in Neon city and Bends gave us watches to make us look human but they kinda malfunctioned and i covered my top half in embarrassment so i asked Skylark while i was covering my top half " Whats it like living in Neon city?."

She filled me in what it was like living in Neon city to my eyes flying open in shock soon i was wearing my t-shirt and holding hands with my handsome Jab the love of my life whom i would never leave.

end of Lauren's flashback

So Jane began her flashback

Jane's Flashback

i was standing outside the college crying my eyes out at hearing how Skylark ended up in Neon city but i was angry at Stacey's brother for what he did to her and he ran away like a coward which made me very angry so we all headed home but we all got knocked out from behind and when i came too i meet the evil face of professor Paradigm and i got injected with Shark DNA my hands became claws, my teeth fell out as fangs took their place my hair fell out as my fin came out of my head and lastly my tail came out of my back end we shark dived after Stacey and found her killing her brother and we escaped the police and reunited with Skylark in Neon city and Bends gave me a watch but it went wrong and i was revealed top less so i asked Skylark " Say Skylark i bet having the Street sharks as big brother's is really awesome huh?."

Skylark informed Jane to her mouth dropping open

End of Jane's flashback

Now it was Xena's turn to think back as the countdown began all around them towards the new year

Xena's flashbacks

I was flying through space and saw Earth and thought that this place was really cool but then i saw Mantaman flying through space back to earth and stopped him in his tracks and he explained to myself gasping in shock so i meet his family and they were really nice so he decided to introduce me to his friends but then a mission came up and when i was with them i saw an DNA injection of both Manta-ray and alien DNA so i injected myself with it to save my new boyfriend and his friends i doubled up in pain as my hands were turning into claws i could feel my sides of arms getting extra flaps of skin enabling me to fly and my teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs and all my hair fell out so the pain stopped and i destroyed the machine that was beating my new family up so back at the base Bends as they called him gave me a watch but it kinda went wrong and i appeared topless so i asked Skylark " So what is your job in Neon City?."

She told me to my eyes flying open in shock so my new life began from that day on with my new boyfriend and my new friends

end of flashback

So all attention was on Tara as the clock began counting down to 10 seconds

Tara flashback

I was walking home when i saw the bushes outside my front door rustling so i went to investigate and an arm shot up and dragged me into the bushes and i saw my big sister completely changed into a great great Shark i hugged her so happy to see my big sister again soon i meet the love of my life Moby lick but then i got gene-slammed into a Killer whale my hair was falling out as my fin came out of my head my teeth was falling out as my fangs took their place my fingers were turning into claws and lastly my tail came out of my back end and my colour of peach was replaced wit black and white colour as i was now a Killer Whale with my mind being controlled but with the help of my friends and my boyfriend i freed myself from the mind control and soon Bends gave me a watch to make me look human but the watch malfunctioned and i was revealed top less so as Moby pelted away to find me a top i asked Skylark " So Skylark is there anything cool to do in Neon city?."

So Skylark informed Tara of the cool places to do in Neon city and Tara was impressed.

End of flashbacks

Everyone shouted " HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE".

So everyone had a great time partying so it was around 2am that everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	109. Chapter 109

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 109 Valentine's day with the gang

It was the scent of love in the air and everyone in neon city was rushing around frantic yes you all guessed it was coming up to Valentines day and it was a mad rush to get a ideal gift for the one you have a crush on or are married to in secret to show them how much they mean to you and no-one knows that better than Ripster is having Skylark as his wife was the beautiful gift that had been given to him to treasure and protect so he was going all out on his idea for what to do together on Valentines day and he wasn't the only Lucas was also buying gifts for his beloved Renesmee as they were both old enough now to take their relationship to the next level so he was wanting their first time making love to each other to be special.

So everyone was getting ready for the big day with their loved ones with the breakfast in bed, eating chocolate on the beach or lying in bed all day which was Ripster's idea then having a romantic walk by the ocean at sunset.

Soon Valentines day rolled around with Lucas and Renesmee they were in bed together making love.

(Renesmee's pov)

I awoke to find a rose on the pillow where Lucas slept then he appeared smiling with breakfast on a tray i smiled so i happily eat my breakfast when he kissed me on the lips and we growled into the kiss where i caught onto his mood then he showered me with gifts making me blush deeply i pulled him onto me so he placed the tray onto the bedside table and stripped down and climbed into bed alongside me and went on top of me i blushed like a maiden and removed my pjays and moved down my naked body hearing my moans of pleasure turned him on to the limit and our eyes went like slits and when he reached my entrance my body moved up but he pinned my body down and continued his torment when my release swept over me i was panting hard when Lucas entered me and it was pure bliss we were moaning and panting in pleasure he whispered as his release was upon him " I love you renesmee with all my heart".

I was shuddering but Lucas had pressed his mouth to my lips as i was about to scream out in pleasure his body was shuddering as his release swept over him he collapsed beside me tired from what he had done to me he kissed my hand as we looked at each other then i rolled onto him and we slept soundly of course the both of us were so conked out we didn't hear mum and dad at it as well then after couple of hours rest me and Lucas appeared downstairs for breakfast something about us had changed which mum and dad and everyone had noticed it was in our eyes.

(Skylark and Ripster's pov)

I awoke to find a note with a beautiful poem for me so i read it when Ripster came in from our bathroom and he was naked and in his shark form i purred at him and he jumped into the bed and caressed my body making me moan in pleasure soon i had released panting hard when he came inside me i gasped out in pleasure soon we were panting hard in pleasure with my beloved moving in and out of me soon our bodies were ridged with sweat he whispered to me " HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVE".

His mouth hotly stole over mine as he released inside me i clung to him drawing ragged breaths with him going in and out of me like crazy then we both collapsed breathless with my lying on top of Ripster purring gently so after a couple of hours later we arrived downstairs with everyone else when Lucas and Renesmee appeared and it was their eyes that caught us all off guard we both smiled at them to them smiling so after breakfast we all headed out the door to our plans for Valentines day with the ones we loved.

End of pov

Slammu and Alice decided to head to the beach Alice was nervous about something so she said " I am expecting hunny you are the father".

Slammu whirled her around laughing with joy the same was true with Jab and Lauren Stacey and Rox and lastly Tara and Moby lick they were happy to discover that they were going to be father's but they were all totally unaware that the seavients were also celebrating fatherhood as well but we will leave the evil ones out of this chapter so with the heroes they were chilling out with their loved ones either going to the beach and watching the sunset that was overlooking the ocean which was what Skylark and Ripster was doing when everyone else came over and happily watched the sunset with them Ripster and Skylark was speechless when they discovered the girls were expecting and Ripster couldn't be any more happier than he was now finding out that he was going to be an uncle in 9 months time but seeing the blush crossing Skylark's face his face went hyper with happiness so they watched the sunset before heading home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	110. Chapter 110

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 110 Tara helps Stacey overcome her spider fear

Everyone has fears of some sort but for Stacey it is the fear of spiders and her sister will help her to overcome it in due course of this episode.

Stacey was screaming like a frat train when Tara burst into her room and saw what had set her sister off it was a little spider that had come in out of the cold through a crack in the window and was happily making itself at home Tara quickly got the spider back outside much to the spider's disapproval of this as it set of to find a place to crash for the night she said helping Stacey down off the chair " It's alright now sis the spider is gone now".

Stacey look embarrassed about the whole thing but Tara quickly said it was no big deal and Rox nodded in response about this as teasing her about will get him into deep trouble and he didn't want that at all so at breakfast Stacey was eating her breakfast feeling totally embarrassed and explaining why she was screaming like she was to everyone who had appeared heavy and drowsy at being woken up at some early hour so Tara was deep in thought about how to help her sister overcome her fear of Spiders the best way to do that she thought was to make Stacey come face to face with her fear and make overcome it herself and help her through it.

Stacey thought it was time to get over her fear of spider's but it was scary and also hard no matter what she tried she still was scared of spiders seeing how small and ugly they were so she didn't know of her little sister's plan to help her get over her fear of spiders so everyone put the plan into action but what they all didn't know was that a giant mutant spider was on the loose.

So as next morning dawned Tara was heading out when the giant spider kidnapped her Stacey heard her sister's screaming in fear making her bolt outside where she saw her worst fear right in front of her with her sister in it's clutches and suddenly Stacey snapped and her fear of Spider's was replaced with the need to rescue her sister from the giant spider she raced after it and found it's hideout with the help of a slime trail so everyone headed into the lair and found Tara stuck to the wall and found the giant spider who was very angry at being disturbed when about to have a meal Stacey charged at the spider slamming against the wall and got Tara down the spider was angrier than before and charged at Stacey who dodged the spider and battled it dodging every move it made and slashed the spider making it scream in pain and agony then she slashed it with her tail screaming " I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM MY SISTER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOUR KIND ANYMORE NOW BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE".

The spider slumped down dead so Tara and Stacey hugged each other looking relieved that the event was over so Stacey was not afraid of spiders anymore and her fear had been erased so they all headed home and everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	111. Chapter 111

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 111 St Patrick's day with the gang

It was coming up to St Patrick's day in Neon city and all the shops had displays of the coming events of St Patrick's day which was 2 weeks away and visitors were flooding into the city and the hotels and B&B's in Neon city and all the surrounding villages were jammed packed and all of the people were excited to celebrate the hero St Patrick who saved all the people of Ireland and everywhere else by taking all the snakes and rats away so no wonder this was so much loved by everyone.

The shops were packed high with event poster's for the coming day to celebrate St Patrick with a treasure hunt for families and also trails to follow in the footsteps of St Patrick which was for walkers and dog walkers so Skylark was busy shopping when a person who took a sudden dislike to her shouted " OI YOU YOUR A DESCENDANT OF ST PATRICK BUT HE WANTED TO PAID MONEY TO GET RID OF THE SNAKES OUT OF IRELAND".

Everyone was staring at her but Skylark sent the person packing and said " I don't know what you are talking about and i am not a descendant of St Patrick for your information".

With that she left the shop with her shopping shocking the person who was named Malcolm who stared after her mouth opened wide but what he had said had rattled Skylark which Ripster had noticed when she came home so she told him to the guy's fuming so Professor Bolton decided to drop in and when she told him the story he went straight to the laptop and started to look up the family history which turned up a family shocking revelation they were actually Descendants of the Pan piper that saved all of Ireland and they were all excited to learn more of their ancestor's past.

So St Patrick's day arrived and so all the festivities began so Ripster and Skylark decided to go on a Trail of St Patrick to learn more of their ancestor but that guy turned up again with to their shock some of towns people who looked shocked and shaken at Skylark he sneered " So you finally figured out who your ancestor is well if you think he did it for nothing you think wrong ha ha ha".

With that he ran leaving a shaken Skylark and Ripster standing there it was their looks of shock that told the people that were also on the walk that they knew nothing of this at all and that they had just found out that they were descendants of the pan piper so they came over and were shocked at that Skylark and her crew knew nothing of this revelation until now as it was kept hidden from them.

So at the feast to honor St Patrick the mayor was shocked to learn that the Bolton's were actual Descendants of the pan piper from Skylark when Malcolm turned up again and wasn't happy at what he saw he shouted at them " WHAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY CELEBRATING YOUR ANCESTOR WHEN HE MADE ALL THE CHILDREN OF IRELAND VANISH INTO THIN AIR IF HE DIDN'T GET PAID TO DRIVE ALL THE SNAKES OUT OF IRELAND AND ALL THE RATS AS WELL BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANY OF THIS DID YOU HA HA HA AND THAT HE RAPED MY GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER WHEN SHE WAS ONLY 34 YEARS OLD THEN VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE LEAVING HER ALL ALONE YES WE ARE RELATED BUT I WILL NEVER PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH YOU LOT".

With that Malcolm vanished leaving Skylark and her crew deeply shaken but the damage was done and all the town's people didn't want them there so they had no choice but to leave the event and walk home wondering what the future was like and if they will ever live this down again know that their ancestry had revealed to heart breaking and gutless home truths about who they have for an ancestor.


	112. Chapter 112

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 112 Stacey and Tara become human again for 8hrs also Robert Bolton restore the Bolton Reputation

Stacey and Tara were wondering what to do for a while when Streex suggested to them " How about you try some of the humanizing formula that turn human again for 8hrs then you turn back into your shark forms and walk among the humans as normal humans for 8hrs be advised though the transformation back to human can be painful as when we tried it before we gained the ability to become human at will hurt as hell but we get go out of the house because of our ruined reputation thanks to that jerk Malcolm see you girls later".

With that she headed off to the others which Robert Bolton had noticed so under cover he began working on restoring the Bolton reputation by doing some digging into their family past.

So Tara and Stacey found some of the humanizing formula and it went down the hatch and true to Streex's words they were howling in pain as their fins vanished as their hair came back into place their claws vanished as their human hands complete with nails came back into place and their fangs vanished as their human teeth came back into place and lastly their tails vanished they were shaking a bit but they were covering themselves in embarrassment as they were revealed topless so they went to their rooms and put on their normal outfits their special outfits they decided to wear the last 3 hours of their human time so they headed into town where they bought loads of items Tara bought loads of DVDs a beautiful angel necklace and some clothes while Stacey bought her favorite music Jennifer Lopez who was Stacey's idol some Lopez perfume, some clothes and lastly a DVD of Underworld Evolution then they went into the toilets in the mall and wore the outfits that they wore in chap 24 for the last 3 hours Tara was wearing a cropped gray shirt with short black sleeves with a black neck band she also wore a long-sleeved white undershirt, with blue shorts with brown boots and gloves while Stacey wore for her last 3hours of being human she wore a black t-shirt over a white top with red jeans and slippers.

So they headed home where they began to change Tara asked Stacey as her tail began to come back " So how was your day as a human for 8hrs big sis?." Stacey replied as she began to change her tail was coming out of her back end " I was so happy being human again but i missed being a shark as there were things i could do as a human and things i couldn't do as a human but i could do as a shark so i am happy to be a shark little sis".

So the rest of their transformation went smoothly Tara's human teeth were falling out as her fangs took their place and her skin colour went from peach colour to black and white her nails were turning back into claws but as her claws were coming back out they were ripping her brown gloves to pieces and her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place and once again Tara the killer whale was back in action and for Stacey Her skin colour was turning from peach colour to blue and white while her hair was falling out as her fin took it's place her teeth were falling out as her shark fangs grew back into place and lastly her nails were turning into claws and Stacey her shirt however was getting tighter before it was ripped apart as the bad ass great white shark Stacey was back in action but they were revealed topless so as they covered their chest in Embarrassment Tara commented to Stacey " Wow i didn't think it would hurt to change back as well what do you think Stacey?. Stacey made a comment of " Yeah that really hurt as hell but i had a fun time as a human

Meanwhile while all of this going on Professor Robert Bolton was going undercover to restore his daughter's reputation as it was ruined in the previous episode by their relative Malcolm so he decided to dig up their family history and also something about Malcolm.

Malcolm meanwhile was soaking up the attention he was getting for everyone in Fission when Stacey and Tara walked past and he started to flirt with them but he got shot down in flames to his smile fading as fast as a light bulb blowing which Professor Bolton who was watching from the shadows was smirking so he went into the library and did some digging on Malcolm and found some very interesting stuff about him so that night he went to work on his laptop and o his favorite chat site he put all the info he got on Malcolm on it shocking every single person who was on the chat site at what they were reading about Malcolm but Professor Bolton was sneaky about his user name as he had put " Mystery watcher 789" he saw with amazing satisfaction that Malcolm's reputation was permanently ruined.

The next morning Malcolm was out walking and he was shocked everyone was either glaring at him or ignoring him so someone approached him and knocked him flat on his back he sprang up shocked at what happened the guy snarled at him " Get out of our city and never come here again Skylark is a nice girl and the Bolton's helped raise lots of money for the town so begone from here and never come back".

Malcolm looked horrified so he fled the city and someone went and knocked on the door to Skylark and crew opening the door and looking shocked when they saw all of the townspeople standing there the mayor said " We are sorry for ever doubting and treating you lot like dirt so we all wanted to say sorry and will we be seeing you at the Easter fair next Saturday as we all would like you there and Malcolm and been sent packing for your information".

The happiness that flooded through the Bolton's and their smiles made all of the townsfolk's smile so with the Bolton's reputation restored things can only get better from here so that night everyone was asleep wondering what the future would be like from now on


	113. Chapter 113

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 113 Alice becomes a human again for 8 hrs

Alice was wondering what Stacey and Tara did for their 8hrs as humans so she knocked on their door and to them opening the door so she asked " What was it like being human again for 8hrs and where did you go?."

Stacey and Tara along with Alice sat down at the kitchen table and said " It was awesome but the transformation was painful but it was worth it as no-one ran away from us and screaming in fear so we headed to the mall where we had loads of shops and did some shopping as the formula made us human for 8hrs so for the last 3hrs we put our other clothes on and headed home where we began sharks again it was a awesome experience are you wanting to become human for 8hrs as well Alice?."

Alice nodded and said " I would like to become human again for 8hrs but i am not sure about what to do and where to go i think i would go and see a movie and maybe have some fun shopping at the mall while i am at it".

They went and found Streex and explained the situation to him so luckily he had some humanizing formula left so Slammu held her as she drank it in one and the transformation was instant she screamed out in agony as her tail vanished first of all her claws were turning into human hands and her brown and white colour was fading to peach colour her fangs were vanishing to be replaced with human teeth and her fin was vanishing into her head as her human hair was growing back in then the pain faded away and a human looking Alice was standing there she quickly covered her top half in embarrassment as she was revealed topless She made a comment of " Wow that hurt like mad She also said " Wow it is so cool to be human again so she pelted up the stairs with Tara and Stacey right behind her so they found her original clothes that she wore in chap 24 which was a blue shirt with a cat logo on it with white pants and to complete the set white shoes.

So Alice put her original clothes into her bag and with a kiss on Slammu's cheek she was off into the city and headed to the mall where there were loads of shops, eating places and of course for any film lover there was a cinema and Jurassic park's new movie was on and she was a Jurassic park film lover and she was dying to see the new film so she paid her ticket and headed into the cinema and would you believe it she got front row which annoyed the hell of the other people who came to watch the film which was 3hrs long.

So for the following 3 hrs she decided to get something to eat so she opted for Burger King which was awesome she bought a king burger with fries a cold drink and also a dessert to follow.

Then she headed to the shops where she bought a brown and white dress complete with gloves and shoes, some perfume and also a couple of books then she headed to the toilets and put her other clothes on then she headed home since she had two hours left as a human and she got in and she buckled in pain her transformation back to shark began she howled in pain yelling " Ow this hurts as she transformed she screamed in pain with her tail coming out of her back end first of all her claws were coming out but her blue shirt expanded until it was ripped from her and her shoes were in pieces when her feet grew in size and her peach colour was fading to brown and white her teeth were falling out to be replaced with fangs and her fin was coming as her hair was falling out so Stacey asked " How was your day as a human Alice?."

Alice said " It was awesome time as a human and i went to the mall where i saw the new Jurassic park movie and did some shopping and which i also had some lunch if i get this chance again i would take it again to become human again for 8hrs so thank you guy's very much so she went to bed happy about the chance to become human again for 8hrs wondering what the future would like


	114. Chapter 114

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 114 Lauren becomes Human for 8hrs when Streex steals some more humanizing formula from Paradigm

Lauren had been watching Stacey, Tara and Alice become human again for 8hrs with this humanizing formula that Streex had stolen from Paradigm and she was wanting to try it out so she said " Hey girls i was wondering if you had any more of that Humanizing formula as i was wanting to become human again for 8hrs".

Streex said " I stole the stuff from Paradigm so wait i have an idea i will go and see if he has any more be back in a bit".

With that Streex vanished Ripster had an idea of where he was going at Paradigm's lair alarm sirens were going haywire as someone had broken into his lair so with Streex he had found a huge box of humanizing formula and dived underground with it before anyone saw him so back at the base Streex gave Lauren a vile of it so she drank it in one go and the transformation was instant she howled in pain " OW this hurts like hell" as her tail vanished her fin was vanishing into her scalp as her hair came back out her fangs were vanishing as her human teeth came back out her eyes with her head were going from sideways and going straight back into place as human eyes and also her skin colour went from pure brown to peach colour and lastly her claws were turning back into hands and Lauren was revealed as human but she immediately covered her top half in embarrassment she said Wow that was cool to be human again but the pain was worth it so she pelted up the stairs and found the clothes she wore in chap 24 which was a black sweater, Black pants and also black boots to complete the set.

So she decided to head into the city but she put her original clothes she wore before she became human for 8hrs into her bag to take with her so she headed into the city and meet up with some friends of hers so they had fun shopping in which Lauren bought some brand new perfume some clothes, a couple of DVDs which was a 6hr shopping spree also seeing a movie and getting something to eat so that left her with 2 hours left so she headed into the toilet's and changed into her other clothes when a mugger stole an item from one of the shops in the mall but Lauren sent him packing and shipped off to the police station and waved goodbye to her friends and headed home where she doubled up in pain as her transformation hit her she howled " OH NOT AGAIN OW". as her tail came back out of her back end there came a loud ripping sound her t-shirt that she had worn had become so tight that it ripped clean off as her body expanded complete with her shoes in pieces on the floor her eyes went sideways which meant it was pushing her head sideways since she was a hammerhead shark also her skin colour from peach to pure brown and she was revealed Topless she said " Wow it so cool to be human again for 8hrs but it did hurt.

So Lauren had an awesome day being human again fr 8hrs and it was the most fun she has had in a long time so she bunked down for the night wondering what the future will bring


	115. Chapter 115

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 115 Jane becomes human again for 8hrs

Jane was wondering how on earth Stacey, Tara and Alice became human again for 8hrs so she went and asked them to Stacey saying " How on earth did you girls become human again for 8hrs at a time?."

Stacey answered " Well by the humanizing formula of course Streex stole a crate of humanizing formula from Paradigm as the street sharks got some of the formula and become human again for 8hrs well Streex was at one time wanting to stay human permanently but hearing about his brothers being kidnapped he forgot to take his second dose of the formula and turned back to Streex again and raced off to rescue his brother's and they all became Sharks again".

So Stacey said to Jane " Would you like to become human again for 8hrs Jane but advised though it is painful when you take this formula and when you shift back to Great White Shark it will be painful there too but you can be human again and go where you like as long as you be home before the 8hrs are up otherwise you scare everyone away as you morph back into yourself".

So Jane got a vial of formula and the transformation was instant she howled in pain " OH MY GOD THIS HURTS" as her tail vanished her blue with purple strips was fading to peach colour her fangs were vanishing and her human teeth were returning, her claws were turning back into her human hands and human looking Jane was revealed but she was revealed topless she shouted as she covered her top half in embarrassment " WHAT ARE YOU GAPING LOT LOOKING AT".

She pelted up the stairs and put on her clothes that she wore in chapter 24 which was a green bandanna, an orange sleeveless top green belt, black shorts and Sneakers so she decided to head into the city to do some sightseeing and maybe do a little shopping but first she attempted to Shark dive but she hit the floor and got a very bad headache and was helped up by Streex who concerned about her which she smiled at gave him a kiss on the lips telling him she was alright which he smiled at so she vanished out the door and headed into the city.

So she headed into town and saw a tour on the city's museum so she got the ticket for the tour and it was awesome so she paid a visit to the shop and bought some items for everyone back home which took up 3hrs so she decided to head to the mall where she went on a shopping spree which she bought a new blue and white swimsuit, with blue shoes and a blue necklace a Street sharks t-shirt and also a couple of DVDs so that took 3hrs so she went to the toilets and put on her original clothes and headed along the way she foiled a bank robber and sent him packing as he was trying to rob a bank in the town but Jane sent him packing so she got home where she transformed she commented as she transformed " Wow OW what an awesome day I have had today".

And so Jane transformed with her peach colour fading back to blue with purple strips of a Tiger sharks her tail came out of her back end, her claws were coming out but her bandana fell off her head as her fin came out the same with her sneakers which lay in pieces her human teeth were vanishing as her shark fangs came back out and her hair vanished into her scalp as her shark fin took it's place again and Jane the Tiger shark was back but she covered her top half in embarrassment so She said to the others " I had a great day so excuse me while I got something comfortable on" so with that she vanished up the stairs and put something on her top half then came back down and enjoyed the rest of her day at home and bunked down for the night as darkness fell wondering what new adventures awaited them all


	116. Chapter 116

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 116 Xena becomes human again for 8hrs

Xena was wondering how in space name did Jane and her friends become human again for those wonderful 8hrs and to do as you please so she went and asked them to them telling her it was because of some humanizing formula that Paradigm had created.

So Streex gave her a vial to her drinking it down in one go and the transformation was instant she howled in pain " OW this hurts as hell".

Her wings were vanishing back into her arms her fangs were falling out to be replaced by her human teeth her blue and white colour was fading to be replaced by peach colour skin her hair was returning as her grew in height then the transformation stopped and real human Xena was standing there but she covered herself in embarrassment as her top half was naked she screamed at Mantaman who was staring with his mouth wide open " Stop staring you perv"

She pelted up the stairs where she wore a dragon ball z t-shirt, some blue and white shorts and red trainers.

She was smiling in happiness as she was a real actual human not some hologram human she then had a thought so she jumped into the air and tried to flap her arms but she was human so she crashed into the floor looking embarrassed about it to Streex helping her up so she headed into the city where she had a go in the amusement arcade and even a museum tour of the underground of Neon city which was fun for 4hrs then she headed up to the mall where she saw a complete Dragonball z outfit so she headed into the shop and bought the entire set and for the last 4hrs she wandered around the place and she went home where she transformed she howled in pain " OH here we go again OW"

First of all she decreased in height as she went down in size and her peach colour faded to white and blue colour then a ripping sound as the arms of her suite ripped from her as her extra flaps of wings skin came out of her underarms her human teeth were falling out to be replaced by her fangs her hands were turning into claws and her vanished so she ripped the arms of her suite to suit herself as she was a sayian half alien and half manta ray but because she decreased in height she looked ridiculous in her Dragonball z costume so she said as she looked in the mirror " I look stupid in this costume what do you lot think?."

Mantaman said " I think that suites you love so keep it on".

She nodded so she kept the suit on from that point on so she went to bed wondering what the future awaited her


	117. Chapter 117

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 117 Side effects of the Humanizing formula and Stacey and Tara spend Easter with their mum

The evil Paradigm was furious he had been doing research of the product he had made the humanizing formula and found it had side effects which resulted in the person switching back and forth shark to human and back again uncontrollable which pissed hi off to to no end so he screeched at his minions " Destroy the formula now it is bad idea to make it now so destroy it and destroy this warehouse while you are at it i want no trace of this damaged goods to be found".

Paradigm was totally unaware that Streex had been out shark diving and all the crashing sounds and decided to eavesdrop on the scene and was horrified by what he had heard so he raced back to the base to tell everyone what he had found out which was a little to late.

The girls were watching a sad movie which was on after breakfast and they were crying their eyes out when suddenly pain hit them like a frat train making them yowl in pain which made their boyfriends come running and witnessed the girls changing back into human forms but their transformation seemed out of control to the boys the girls howled " OW THIS HURTS AS HELL".

Xena was shifting back into her human form first of all her height increased her extra flaps of skin vanished along with her blue and white colour to be replaced with human looking peach colour then her claws were turning rather more painfully than the transformation should do back into human hands along with her fangs turning into human looking teeth and her hair came back into her scalp.

Stacey was doubled up pain yowling like hell as her blue and white colour was fading to peach colour her claws were turning back into hands which was hurting like hell when it shouldn't at all in the first place her fangs were turning back into human teeth and her tail vanished back into her back end.

Tara was doubled up in pain as she transformed it was painfully her tail was vanishing into her back end and her black and white colour was fading to peach colour her claws were turning back into human hands which were bleeding a little bit and her fangs were vanishing back into human teeth complete with her hair coming back out of her head.

Lauren was being held by Jab as she was screeching in pain as her brown tail was vanishing into her back end her head was going straight and her eyes as well her brown colour was fading to peach colour then her claws were becoming human hands then her fangs were turning into human then her hair was coming back into her scalp.

Jane was doubled up in pain as her blue and purple striped tail was vanishing back into her back end her purple and blue colour was fading to peach colour her claws was turning back into human hands and her fangs was turning back into human teeth and lastly her hair came back into her scalp.

Alice was doubled up in pain as her tail was vanishing into her back end and her brown with white spots colour was fading back to pure peach colour then her fangs were turning back into human teeth then her claws were turning into human hands and then lastly her hair came back into her scalp.

The girls were standing there looking shocked about the transformation that they had just went but before they could pelt up the stairs to get changed Streex came rushing into the house with such speed to Ripster saying " Wow there Streex whats the rush?."

Streex said " I was shark diving past Paradigm's place and i heard a ruckus in there so i investigated and i found out some things about the humanizing formula it has bad side effects it causes the user to transform back to human but without any control over it what so ever".

Stacey screamed at him tears falling down her face at this revelation " You could have told us this earlier when we transforming OW".

Stacey doubled up in pain again as her blue and white tail came blasting back out of her back end then her peach colour faded back to blue and white colour then her hands were turning into claws then her fangs took the place of human teeth and then her hair fell out to be replaced by her fin.

Tara was howling in pain again as her black and white tail came back out then her peach colour faded to black and white then her hands became claws again then her teeth become fangs again then her hair fell out.

Xena was decreasing in height again with her howling in pain as her extra flaps of skin were returning to her underarms her peach colour skin was fading to blue and white her teeth were turning into fangs and her hands were turning into claws and her hair fell out.

Lauren was howling in pain again as her head went forward and her eyes were going sideways and her tail was reappearing and her peach colour was fading to pure brown her hair was falling out as her fin came out of her back her teeth were falling out to be replaced with her fangs and her hands were turning into claws.

Jane was on the floor screaming in pain with Streex holding her as her blue with purple strips tail was coming back out of her back end and her peach colour was fading back to blue and purple strips her hands were turning back into claws and her human teeth were turning back into fangs and her hair fell out.

Alice was being held by Slammu as she screamed out in pain as her tail came back out of hiding and her peach colour was fading to brown with white spots her teeth were turning into fangs and her hands were turning into claws and her hair fell out again.

The girls were standing there totally speechless at what just happened so they pelted up the stairs and put some clothes on so Tara had an idea so she said " How about we go and see mum for Easter how about it sis?."

Stacey thought it was a wonderful idea so they headed off to visit their mum who was shocked to see Stacey and Tara on her doorstep she showed them in and said " How wonderful it is to see you girls what brings you here."

Stacey and Tara were thinking about the Seavients those evil creatures would try to hurt their mother so they decided to turn into humans to protect their mother just in case they decided to show up

Tara said " We thought we would spend Easter with you and we have something to show you watch".

Their mother watched in awe as Stacey and Tara began to change they felt their mother hug as they morphed back to human

Tara was changing to human when she felt her mother holding her as her tail vanished and her black and white colour vanished to be replaced with her human peach colour her claws were turning into hands and her hair was coming back out of her scalp her fangs were turning into teeth and human looking Tara was standing there with her mother gaping at her.

Stacey felt her mother's embrace as she shifted back down to human her tail vanished and her blue and white colour was fading to pure peach human colour her hair was coming back out as her fin vanished her fangs were turning into teeth and her claws were turning back into hands and human looking Stacey was standing there at her gaping mother who was standing there speechless.

Tara said " What do you think mum?, pretty cool huh?."

Her mother nodded speechless so Tara went outside and tried to punch a tree but she jumped up and down blowing hard on her hand as it was sore since she was a human for the moment so Stacey tried to bite the wall but howling in pain and clutching her mouth as it was sore to their mother chuckling at what her daughter were doing so the both of them headed up the stairs and got changed and had a wonderful meal with their mother and they even watched a movie together complete with an Easter to eat while watching the movie together that their mother decided to buy for them so Tara got a dairy milk Easter egg and Stacey got a milk button Easter egg to watch the movie with before heading home as the sun was setting and bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them and what awaited them in the future


	118. Chapter 118

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 118 some bullies play a mean April fool's day prank on Renesmee but get a taste of their own medicine

It was coming up to April fool's day and everyone at School was talking about it but some bullies in the school loved the April fool's day because they got to play April fool's day pranks on their classmates unfortunately their pranks are mean ones so they were walking the halls wondering who to play a mean April fool's day prank on when Renesmee and some of her friends walk past them happily chatting away the leader of the bullies had an evil grin on his face he said " I know who we will prank this that freak show Renesmee Bolton what do you think guy's come on let's get planning".

With that they headed off and began planning their prank but they saw Lucas watching them and heard everything and he ran off to tell Renesmee but he turned around and saw them chasing after him mad as hornets but he gave them the slip but he couldn't find Renesmee to warn her because the bullies found him and locked him in the cleaning cupboard and knocked him out for the count.

As the day progressed Renesmee was getting worried about Lucas so as she was walking past the cleaning cupboard she found some of the bullies smirking about something they saw her and ran off laughing their heads off but one stayed behind and said " I think there is a ghost in the cupboard and it is groaning so stay clear of the cupboard" but what she didn't know that Lucas was in the cupboard so she shrugged and headed home.

That night Lucas woke up and sharkdived out of the school and headed home where Ripster saw the state Lucas was in so he was shocked at what Lucas told him that some bullies were planning their annual evil April fool's day prank tomorrow and their target was Renesmee and he had been trying to find her to warn her but the bullies found him out and locked him in the cupboard.

So everyone went to bed but in some certain houses the ring leader of the bullies was phoning his friends and telling them of his evil April fool's day for Renesmee and he was asking one of his friends to video it and show it to everyone to humiliate Renesmee even further so they all agreed on that so they bunked down for the night.

So April fool's day dawned and at school the bullies put their plan into action so Lucas decided to stay by Renesmee's side as he told her but before he could tell her everything a sneering voice shouted " Hey Renesmee look out below".

Renesmee looked up but before she could dodge a water balloon landed on her head and what was in it it was filled with acid and it burned Renesmee's skin and she was howling in pain Lucas ran after the bully but another one blasted Renesmee with washing up liquid straight in the eyes and filmed Renesmee howling in pain and tears were spilling out of her eyes she felt someone hold her and felt some liquid wash her eyes so she opened her eyes and saw it was Alice and Slammu who were looking horrified at what they saw so Renesmee explained so Lucas came running and he was howling the place down so Alice said " Lucas get Renesmee to the doctor come on Slammu time for some payback on those boys with their own medicine."

So Alice and filled the water balloons with acid and waited for the end of the day and all the school came rushing out so they waited and the bullies were the last ones out laughing their heads off when Alice stepped out of the shadows and said " So think you got away with your prank on Renesmee huh boys oh and by the way look out below".

The boys got dunked by their own trick with the acid in the water balloons to them howling in pain the entire school had heard the yells and were laughing their heads off then Slammu splashed their eyes with washing up liquid to them howling again in pain with tears coming down their faces so Alice went right into their faces to them shrinking back in fear she sneered at them and said " Don't like it when it is turned back on you do you ha ha ha".

The boys looked humiliated beyond belief so Alice and Slammu headed off to the hospital where they were meet by Ripster who looked like he had shaken his beautiful daughter had been scarred for life with the acid on her skin but it will heal so they all headed home where after putting soothing cream and bandages Renesmee was looking better so she fell asleep wondering what new adventures awaited her


	119. Chapter 119

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 119 Alice spends Earth day with her family

It was coming up to Earth day and everyone was excited and happily talking to each other about what they were going to do for Earth day as there was going to be a festival happening each year to celebrate Earth day and the people who had named Alice was deep in thought about what she was going to do for Earth day and then an idea hit her spend Earth day with her family so she told Slammu her idea and he thought it was awesome as did everyone else who had listened in on Alice's idea so she phoned her parent's who were happy to hear that Alice was coming home to spend Earth day with them.

So that Earth day dawned Paradigm was at his parent's house as his mother had phoned begging him to come and spend Earth day with his mother and father and he had agreed much to his minions displeasure but he had no say or choice in the matter.

So Alice went to see her parent's and saw her big brother by the name of Alexi standing at the front door smirking at her but she ignored him shocking him completely so her parent's appeared at the door when she knocked squealing with delight at their daughter was visiting them for Earth day to their son to look unhappy about this so Alice transformed shocking Alexi into complete silence.

Alice transformed back into human in which her tail vanished her brown colour with white spots were vanishing to be replaced with pure peach colour her fangs were becoming human teeth, her claws were becoming human hands and her fin vanished and her hair returned to her scalp and human looking Alice was standing there her brother began to laugh horribly at her he said " Oh my god little sis is topless ha ha ha" so she walked past her brother glaring daggers at him when an idea came to her so she attempted to do a Seismic Slam into the ground which didn't work which confirmed to her that she couldn't do it as human so she smiled and walked into the house happy to spend the day with her parent's.

So that day Alice had loads of fun with her parent's but her brother came striding over saying " Whoa there a moment mum, dad how can you be relaxed when Alice has become a shark?."

The reply from his father made him back away " I am alright with this as she is my daughter and is dating Slammu of the Street sharks for your information Alexi now please leave Alice alone she has come to spend the day with us and you will not ruin it for her understand?."

He ran off so her parent's decided to head to the cinema which Alice thought was a wonderful idea then hit the town to do some shopping and maybe see a movie if they had time so they went to a beautiful restaurant of the east side of town which was really popular so they had an awesome day so Alice waved goodbye to her family and headed home where she bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them in the future


	120. Chapter 120

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 120 Lauren spends Earth day with her family

Lauren was wondering what to do for Earth day when she decided to spend the day with her parent's but as human so she phoned her mother who said very happily " Hi Lauren what can i do for you?."

Lauren said " I am coming to spend the day with you and dad mum how does that sound?."

Her mother was over the moon so she said " That is wonderful dear see you on Earth day sweetie".

Her mother got off the phone to Lauren's dad asking " Who was on the phone dear?."

Lauren's mother who was called Samantha said " That was Lauren on the phone she is coming to spend Earth day with us".

Lauren's father who was called Adam was over the moon at the thought of his daughter coming to spend Earth day with them so he informed Lauren's big sister who was called Amelia who was excited as ever at learning her big sister was coming to spend Earth day with them.

So Earth day loomed so Lauren drove all the way to her parent's house and decided to transform into human mode outside the front door so she closed her eyes and she transformed in which her head was going back into place her eyes were going back into place as they were out of the sides of her head her brown colour was fading to peach colour, her tail was vanishing into her back end,her fangs were turning back into human teeth and her claws were turning into human hands and her hair came back into her scalp.

Lauren was revealed topless but she quickly took out of her bag that she had brought with her a t-shirt and jumper which she put on she thought of something so she tried headbutt one of the outside walls of her house but because she was now human it hurt which she did yowl about and announced to her parent's that she was there so they opened the door and welcomed her in happy to have her there visiting them Amelia asked " What were you doing to the wall outside big sis?." Lauren smiled and said " I was checking i was human not shark big sis" so her mother said " Welcome home Lauren come on in we have tea on and then we are thinking about going to do a bit of shopping what do you think Lauren?."

Lauren thought it was an awesome idea so she nodded so she and her family had a great lunch before heading into town to do a bit of shopping then as the sun was setting Lauren headed home as the sun was setting and bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited them


	121. Chapter 121

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 121 Jane spends Mother's day with her mother

It was coming up to mother's day which had Jane thinking so she made a decision to go and see her mother on this day as the reason Jane had never kept in touch with her mother was because of certain things had happened and Jane never went and seen her at all focusing on her band and her music so now was the time to put the past behind her and move on starting with her mother.

So she decided to phone her mother who was called Samantha and her father who was called Mick so she phoned her mother who was crying with happiness at her daughter phoning her to tell her she was coming to spend Mother's day with her so her mother was crying with happiness after she got off the phone at finding out her daughter is alive and well

So Jane packed her things as she was spending the night at her mother's depending on how things go with her mother reaction to seeing Jane at her front door after all the things that was said.

Jane also decided to go in human form so she focused and her blue with purple strips colour vanished to be replaced with peach colour, her tail vanished, her claws were turning back into human hands her fangs were vanishing into human teeth and lastly her hair grew back into place and human looking Jane stood there so she opted for a red striped t-shirt that went with her trousers and trainers for the day

So Mother's day dawned so Jane got on the bus which took her all the way back to her home in Watergrove city and walked up to her house to see some people chatting the woman looked around and stood there shaking like a leaf and crying with happiness when she seen Jane the man also looked shocked as well since this main focus is Jane.

She walked up to her mother and said " Hi Mum i am home

Her mother looked happy to see Jane so at the table i told my mother a all about my life and the adventures i had that's when i saw the time on the clock it was 9pm so mum said " Oh my goodness is that the time we really must get to bed i have to go to work tomorrow so sleep well dears".

I was soon fast asleep in my bed thinking on the whole i had made the right move on spending the day here so i slept.

The following morning i had my things packed and came downstairs to see the lady sitting at the table dressed all smart so i sat down and happily accepted the breakfast that was going so mum suddenly said " Jane i am awful sorry about all the things i said and bring Streex and Autumn to see us again please".

The reason her mother knows about Streex and Autumn was because they had meet up in chap 50

I was shocked and hugged my mother with tears in my eyes to her hugging me back with the same force happy to put the past behind us soon i was at the bus stop with the woman waving goodbye to me as the bus took me back to Neon City and believe it or not i knew then and there that the past was the past and now we are making up for lost time and done so in a big way i will be going back there for Xmas and bringing my other half with me.

end of pov

Soon Jane was back home in the loving arms of the one she loved wondering what the future awaited them all in the future


	122. Chapter 122

Skylark moves in with Ripster in Neon City and they both fall in love with each other

Chapter 122 Xena visits her family again

Xena was wondering what to do for mother's day and she decided to got to visit her family so she went and had a talk with her boyfriend who agreed with her on this so unaware that while they were talking Xena's older brother Zorn was visiting his family and found out that Xena was alive and well and living on earth with her boyfriend Mantaman and he was furious about this which his mother and father had noticed so they gave him such a telling off making him go white in the face.

He vanished from the house and off the planet heading to earth to see his sister and settle their differences once and for all unaware that she had been in training and is stronger than he is to his shaken and shocked look.

Meanwhile Xena had decided to head out wishing Mantaman goodbye when a voice she hated with a vengeance sounded from above her " Well well hello little sis long time no see."

She looked up to be punched in the face with force to knock her into the arms of Mantaman she looked up and snarled at her older brother " What the hell was that for Zorn and what are you doing here?."

Zorn said " What am i doing here?, that simple making sure you never see mum and dad again little miss favorite mum and dad were always at your beck and call well now i will kill you here and now so prepare to die little sis".

So he charged at her which he was about to discover was a very bad idea so she jumped into the air and powered up shocking him out of his senses her hair and gone totally blue complete with the eyes he yowled " HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE YOUR STRONGER THAN ME?."

Xena smirked and said " It is all because of my training in outer space with the man i love Zorn it is a pity you don't have anyone to love pity now let's continue shall we?."

He snarled and so they fought but Xena blasted him to pieces making her victorious she landed breathing heavily he put up a good fight but she got him in the end so after a good rest she waved and shouted " SEE YOU LATER HUNNY BE BACK SOON".

Mantaman waved goodbye to her and she flew up into outer space and headed home to planet Vegeta.

It was quite a shock when Chichi opened the door to see Xena standing there she squealed with delight to see Xena standing " Xena welcome home Raditz put the kettle on Xena's here to visit".

Xena said " Ah hold on a minute mum".

Right in front of her parent's Xena transformed in which her increased in height the extra flaps of skin vanishing back under the arms her blue skin colour fading to pure peach colour her claws were becoming hands and her fangs were turning into human teeth and her tail vanished and her hair grew back into place and a few seconds later a human looking Xena was standing there to her parent's gaping looks.

Her mother allowed Xena to head upstairs to get a T-shirt as she was revealed topless so she asked Xena as she reappeared " How can you change like that don't you need to use a hologram watch?."

Xena nodded and said " No i don't need to use a watch as i injected myself with alien/Manta DNA to protect my friends from an evil person named Paradigm who had an evil robot to beat my friends up so later on i helped them out then later on i took some humanizing formula which made me human again for 8hrs but there were side effects which gave me the ability to become human at will if that helps at all mum now let's go and have some fun".

Xena 's mother nodded so Xena lots of fun with her family heading to the beach and going to the cinema before long she was heading home and landed outside the house as the sun was setting so she headed in and bunked down for the night in the arms of Mantaman happy that she got to see her family again wondering what new adventures awaited them


End file.
